


And Everything Will Change

by dogs_over_people



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blossick, Butchcup, Butchercup, F/F, F/M, M/M, boomubbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogs_over_people/pseuds/dogs_over_people
Summary: Plot: PPG and RRB adult!AU. At 26 years old, Blossom Utonium is tired and jaded. She's trapped in a job she does not like, and just got out of a dead-end relationship. When a call from an old friend sees her returning to Townsville, Blossom reconnects with friends and steps back into a life she thought she had left behind. Reds, Blues, and Greens. LOOKING FOR A BETA
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Mitch Mitchelson/Original Character(s), Princess Morbucks & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

General Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. I am not writing this story for profit, only for fun. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Prologue:

Blossom Utonium groaned, her head in her hands. The day had been particularly stressful, and her clients rude. Her boss, Terry, was on her ass about not meeting the quota of clients the company expected for the day, but Blossom was an accountant damn it! She wasn't supposed to be handling the customer service part of the job, just the numbers.

Blossom quickly adjusted her position as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She knew those footsteps. With a sigh Blossom rearranged her facial features into what she hoped was a demure smile.

"Blossom," Terry said as he reached her desk.

"Yes, Terry?" Blossom inquired. Blossom could tell by the look on Terry's face that he was not pleased.

"Blossom, what happened with client number 51? You had a rating of "unsatisfactory," Terry said, unimpressed.

Oh yes, client 51. The client who had asked her out in the middle of a consultation. "That client was just not agreeable with me Terry," Blossom explained.

"Well, you know our company policy. Any rating of "unsatisfactory" reflects negatively against your paycheck," Terry reminded.

Blossom grit her teeth, trying desperately to maintain her demure expression. "It wouldn't happen again, Terry," Blossom managed.

Terry stared at her before nodding slowly. "See that it doesn't, or we'll have to talk about your future with the company."

Blossom watched as Terry walked away, her head once again dropping into her hands. Why was she at this job again? Oh yes, it was to be as far away from Townsville and her past as possible. But what had that move gotten her? A terrible job, a horrible ex-boyfriend, and nothing to show for all of her accomplishments. Blossom Utonium was washed-up.

Blossom's self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of her cell phone. After glancing at her phone, Blossom determined it was a number she did not recognize.

Blossom stared at her phone, trying to decide if she should answer. Most of the time these unknown numbers ended up being spam calls, but she had recently gotten a new phone and number after her breakup, so she supposed it could be someone she knew.

Blossom sighed before answering the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Blossom, it's Princess. Bubbles told me you're stuck in a job you hate and that you just got out of a bad relationship. Do you have time to talk?" Princess sounded business-like and demanding on the phone, not dissimilar to how she sounded the last time they had talked.

"Oh, Bubbles told you all that, did she?" Blossom asked, her eyes narrowing. She loved her younger sister, but she was a chatterbox. Blossom would be having stern words with her later.

"Of course she did, we're best friends." Princess deadpanned. "But that's not what I wanted to discuss. I have a proposition for you."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "A proposition?"

"Yes a proposition," Princess replied, her annoyance at having to repeat herself evident. "Do you remember our senior year of high school and how I wanted to start my own company?"

Blossom did remember. Princess had been living with the Utoniums for over a year at that point, cut off financially and physically from her father. "Are you talking about Crown Industries?" Blossom questioned.

"Yes, back then I thought it was a pipe dream, but I've actually done it! I've created the company and have received some excellent contracts from some government agencies. I need someone with know-how to look over the contracts and make sure I'm not getting screwed." Princess said.

Blossom blinked, astonished. She knew Princess was motivated and wanted to create something for herself after her fall out with her father, but Blossom was surprised that Princess had managed to create a successful company only four years out of college.

"Hello, earth to Blossy?" Princess's voice cut through Blossom's musings.

Irritated, but interested, Blossom decided to ignore Princess's quip. "Are you offering me a job" Blossom asked, trying not to show just how desperate she was to leave her current one.

"Not just any job, Blossy. I'm asking you to be the CFO of Crown Industries. I need someone I can trust and depend on. This is my baby, and failure is NOT an option," Princess huffed, smugness seeping through the phone.

Blossom couldn't hold back the gasp that had escaped. CFO?! That was so many steps above where she was now in her current company. Was she even qualified for the role? What if she messed up. What if-

"Blossom!" Princess's sharp voice once again cut through Blossom's thoughts. "Stop overthinking and give me an answer. Are you in?"

Blossom quickly analyzed her situation. She was currently employed at a company she disliked, she hated her job, and she had no attachment to her current city. "I'm in."

"Good," Princess said. "I'll see you in Townsville next Monday."

"Wait, Townsville?!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Yes Townsville. It's my home and where my friends are," Princess replied incredulously.

Blossom bristled. She and Princess had a love-hate relationship and could very easily get under each other's skin. However, Princess was definitely preferable to Terry.

"Look, I know you left for whatever personal reasons, but I know your sisters and Dad miss you," Princess said, this time sounding sincere.

Blossom's irritation quickly melted away. She knew how Bubbles and Buttercup felt about her moving away, her dad too even though he would never try to stop her. Princess was right, it was time to stop running. "Fine, I'll see you next Monday," Blossom said, sighing. A week should give her enough time to quit her current job and mentally prepare herself to return to Townsville.

"Excellent," Princess said, her business voice back. "We'll discuss compensation and benefits in person. You should tell your sisters and Dad," Princess said.

"I will," Blossom replied, already trying to think of how to break the news to her family.

"Do it soon," Princess cautioned before the line went dead.

Blossom blinked rapidly, her mind moving a mile a minute. This was it, she was going back. She was going home. Back to her sisters, her dad, her friends, and back to him.

Blossom frowned but quickly shook herself from a place her thoughts did not want to go.

Squaring her shoulders and throwing her long red hair over her shoulders, Blossom stood up. Gone was the demure smile and dead eyes; in their place her eyes glowed Pink, a smirk that hadn't been seen for nearly a decade back on her face. Oh yes, Blossom was going home.

"Terry!" Blossom barked, startling her co-workers.

Blossom saw Terry's annoyed head poke out of his office. Upon seeing the look on Blossom's face, Terry visibly paled. Not so tough now, huh?

"Terry, I quit!" Blossom exclaimed, only barely enjoying her ex-boss's shocked features before blasting out through the open office window.


	2. Home Sweet Home

General Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. I am not writing this story for profit, only for fun. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Blossom braced herself for impact as two light blue and green streaks slammed into her.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried as she latched onto Blossom's midsection.

At the same time, Buttercup was messing up her hair, berating her for "leaving them all to rot."

"Enough girls, give your sister some time to breathe!" Blossom turned her head to see her father, Professor John Utonium, standing off to the side with a smirking Princess.

"Dad," Blossom said, embarrassed that she was tearing up a bit. Gods she had missed them.

"What did I say, Blossy? Monday, sharp." Princess said with a grin.

"I've missed everyone," Blossom said as she grabbed her sisters in for a big hug.

Although Blossom had been living away from her sisters, her father, and Princess, for years, she still kept in touch with them, especially her youngest sister, Bubbles. However, seeing her family in person was different than talking with them on the phone or through FaceTime.

Blossom stared at her two sisters.

Bubbles, the most petite of the girls, had her long blonde, wavy hair in two pigtail buns. She was wearing a pair of jeans and what Blossom guessed was Boomer's oversized sweater. Bubbles was completely engulfed by her boyfriend's hoodie; Boomer's 6'1 height severely dwarfed Bubbles' petite 5'1 frame. The large hoodie and hair style made Bubble's features look ever more fairy-like.

Buttercup, on the other hand, looked as tough and strong as ever. The tallest and most muscular of the girls, Buttercup stood wearing her signature Doc Martens and Butch's Police Detective sweatshirt around her waist. What surprised Blossom the most was the absence of the undercut Buttercup had sported the last time Blossom saw her; in its place stood a nice and conservative lob.

Princess's wild red mane was uncontrolled other than the headband she now wore to keep it out of her eyes. Shorter than Buttercup by one inch, Blossom still had to look up to her unless she was wearing her heels. It was something that Princess loved to throw in her face when they used to all live together with the Professor.

Speaking of her father, Blossom couldn't help but notice that he had more gray in his hair than the last time she saw him. But more concerning to Blossom was that her father had dark undereye bags that were very pronounced against his pale skin.

"Dad, are you feeling OK?" Blossom asked her father, concerned.

The Professor smiled and waved his hand. "Don't worry about me, Blossom. You know how I get when I'm involved in a project," The Professor said sheepishly.

Blossom narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Of course she remembered how her father could get, but that wasn't always a good thing, especially now that he was middle-aged.

Before Blossom could comment further, Princess said, "Leave it Blossy, I'm keeping an eye on him."

Blossom exchanged a pointed look with Princess before nodding. She was placated, for now.

"Blossom, I have wonderful news!" Bubbles exclaimed, floating next to everyone.

"Hold on Bubbles, let's give her a minute to get used to being back before you give her a panic attack," Buttercup joked as she looped her arm with Bubbles.

Blossom's eyes once again narrowed. Buttercup was smirking like she knew something Blossom didn't, and that alone did not sit well with her.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just need to place my stuff in our old room," Blossom said, her curiosity starting to get the best of her.

Since Blossom was returning to Townsville, she did not have a home like the other three girls. Hence the reason she was currently staying with The Professor in her old room. It was a temporary living arrangement, but Blossom couldn't complain since she had no income until things with Princess were finalized. Plus, she had a lot of catching up to do with her dad.

"Why don't you do that, Blossom. The girls and I will set the table for dinner," The Professor said.

"Sure dad," Blossom said as she left with a smile. Although she was nervous to be back in Townsville, being surrounded by her family made her feel like she had never left.

* * *

Dinner was a lively affair. Buttercup was talking animatedly about her newest group of students at the Dojo she owned, and about a particularly funny story about how her best friend and business partner, Mitch Mitchelson, had been kicked in a rather unfortunate place by a frustrated kid. Princess was explaining the process for how she went about going through the legal steps towards acquiring her company's name, and her father was rambling on about his newest invention. Bubbles, however, had been suspiciously quiet.

At the next lull in the conversation, Blossom turned to Bubbles. "What did you want to tell me earlier? It sounded like some good news."

Blossom was well aware that everyone had shifted focus on Bubbles, who beamed at being the center of everyone's attention. "Blossom, I debated telling you this during our last phone conversation, but you sounded so depressed. I decided I would wait to tell you in person," Bubbles said, pausing for dramatic effect.

Blossom smiled at her sister to prompt her to continue, even though she was cringing a bit on the inside. Her last phone call to Bubbles had been just after her breakup when she was inebriated, and she had been complaining about both men and her job. It hadn't been her best look.

"Well, Boomer proposed to me, and I said yes! I'm engaged!" Bubbles yelled, finally pulling back the ridiculously long hoodie sleeve to show Blossom the diamond ring that she had been hiding.

Blossom looked at Bubbles. She was beaming. Bubbles and Boomer had been together since high school, minus the one year in between college and high school where they decided to part to "figure out if they were meant to be." It turns out, they apparently were.

"Well how did it happen?" Blossom asked, genuinely happy for her youngest sister.

Buttercup interrupted before Bubbles could answer. "It almost didn't happen. Little Boy Blue was almost too nervous to ask the question," Buttercup sniggered.

Bubbles pursed her lips. "That's not nice, Buttercup," she said, deflated a bit.

"But you know it's true," Princess said as she shifted her mane away from her plate. "He had to enlist my and Buttercup's help for almost everything," Princess added.

"But that doesn't mean he's not capable of doing it by himself. He just needed the extra emotional support," Bubbles said, smiling at her ring.

"That's great, but no one has told me how he proposed," Blossom said, annoyed that she had missed out on an enormous moment in her sister's life. If she had been here in Townsville… No. Blossom shook her head. She had left for a reason.

"Oh Blossom, it was so romantic and absolutely perfect! Boomer took me for a walk in the park. He had a picnic set up all ready for us, and after we sat down to eat he pulled the ring out from the basket and asked me right then and there!" Bubbles said, her hands moving as she described the scene. "I immediately said yes!"

Blossom smiled at Bubbles. It seemed like Boomer did well. Bubbles was always the most kind-hearted, sensitive, and romantic of the sisters, and the sweet proposal seemed right up her alley.

"So how long has it been since you've been engaged?" Blossom asked, curious. Her last phone call with Bubbles had been nearly two months ago.

"It's been almost three months. He proposed right at the beginning of June. In fact, it was the first nice and warm day of the year!" Bubbles supplied happily.

Blossom continued to smile and nod, hoping that none of them would pick up on the fact that she was a bit hurt that she was the last to know, and that the secret had been kept for three months.

"So, have you started planning for the wedding?" Blossom asked. Secretly, she hoped Bubbles hadn't started yet. She wanted to be part of her sister's planning committee.

"Oh my gosh no! I've been so busy with graduating that Boomer and I haven't even thought about it. I guess we're still in our honeymoon phase." Bubbles said.

Blossom internally smacked herself on the forehead. How could she forget that Bubbles graduated with her M.S. in Education in June? Had she even sent a card? She couldn't remember.

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Bubbles smiled and laid a hand over hers. "It's OK, Blossom. You had a lot on your plate. It's not like it was my first teaching job," Bubbles comforted.

Blossom stared. Since when had Bubbles been the one to offer comfort? Wasn't that Blossom's job as the eldest sister? When had their roles reversed?

As if sensing her discomfort, Bubbles hastened to add, "You came back for that weekend before I started teaching at Pokey Oakes High School. That meant so much to me because I was so nervous. You know this degree was just a formality so I could continue to teach."

A formality? This was huge! Bubbles never liked the academic side of school, so to hear she had graduated with her master's degree and Blossom missed it because she was too caught up in her own issues was horrible. She was a terrible sister!

"I'm so sorry I forgot, Bubbles. I really need to get everything back in order. I promise this wouldn't happen again. I'm back, and this time I'm not leaving," Blossom said, her voice serious.

"You don't need to apologize," Buttercup said. "We're just glad you're here now."

Blossom looked around at her family, who were all smiling back at her. Really, they were too loving for their own good. Afterall, Blossom wasn't someone deserving of love.

* * *

Brick was at the gym with Boomer and Butch when his phone buzzed. At first, he was going to ignore it, until he saw who texted: Princess Morbucks. With a sigh, Brick placed his weights back on the rack. After catching Butch's inquiring eyes, Brick mouthed "Princess." Butch's eyes widened, but nodded in understanding. One did not simply ignore Princess Morbucks, especially if she was your boss and the source of income.

Brick wiped his hands off on the towel hanging around his neck. After making sure his hands were somewhat clean, Brick picked up his phone.

_**From: TheBoss** _

" _ **Brick, you'll never guess who I got to come back."**_

Brick raised an eyebrow, confused. What was Princess talking about?

_**To: TheBoss** _

" _ **What are you even talking about?"**_

"What're you doing?" Boomer asked as he peered over Brick's shoulder.

Brick glanced at his brother annoyed. "Creep much Boom? Don't you know it's fucking rude to read peoples' texts?"

"Hey, I was just checking to see if you finally managed to land a girl," Boomer said. "But now I see it's just Princess."

"And why the fuck do you care if it's a girl?" Brick asked, offended.

"Are you fucking serious?" Butch asked as his weights slammed to the ground.

Brick looked towards Butch who had gone to stand next to Boomer. Both of his brothers were giving him looks. Wait, were those looks pity? He didn't need his dumbass brothers' pity!

"For your information, it's none of your business who I'm texting," Brick snarled testily.

"Oh that's where you're wrong leaderman," Butch started. "When was the last time you got some? You've been an asshole for the past few months!"

Brick practiced his deep breathing, trying to gain control of his emotions. The last thing he needed was for the fire alarms to start wringing in the gym because smoke was coming out of his nose.

Before Brick could respond, his phone buzzed again. Glancing down he could see the text was from Princess. Glancing back at his brothers, it was evident they were quickly losing interest in their interrogation. Brick sighed as his brothers went back to their workouts.

Brick read the newest message.

_**From: TheBoss** _

" _ **I'm talking about how I got Blossom freaking Utonium to get her fine ass back to Townsville and work for Crown Industries! She's our new CFO."**_

Brick stared at his phone. Then he blinked. Then he stared at his phone again. Brick hastily moved to wipe his arm across his eyes in case sweat was hindering his vision. Nope, the text still read the same. Princess had gotten Blossom Utonium to agree to return to Townsville. Not only would she be back in the same town where Brick currently lived, they would also be working closely together for the foreseeable future. Blossom Utonium. Brick hadn't seen her since graduation. After graduation Blossom had taken off for college and not looked back.

Brick let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Blossom Untonium was coming back, if she wasn't already back. She was going to be in his life again. Brick could only imagine how their meeting would go, considering how they left their "relationship" back in the day.

_**To: TheBoss** _

" _ **Does Blossom know that I'm your company's President?"**_

Did Blossom even know Brick would be working with her? How much had Princess revealed, or knowing Princess, conveniently omitted, to get Blossom to agree to return to Townsville? Brick couldn't fathom Blossom agreeing to return of her own volition, especially if she were to be with him.

Brick's phone buzzed again.

_**From: TheBoss** _

" _ **Nope, so don't be an ass when you see her. We need her Brick."**_

Yup. Just as Brick thought. Princess had omitted his involvement in the company. If Blossom had known she would never have agreed to return. Brick really couldn't blame Blossom. What went down between them, it was all his fault. At 26 Brick could fully admit that he was an immature fuck up in high school, and that Blossom had paid the price for his stupidity. But Brick wasn't a dumb 18 year old anymore.

Blossom Utonium was coming back. Brick smiled to himself. This should be interesting. He had made the mistake of fucking things up with her when he was younger, and he would not be making this mistake this time around. No, this time everything will change. Brick would make sure of it.


	3. The Reunion

General Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. I am not writing this story for profit, only for fun. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Blossom Utonium was slightly embarrassed. It was her first day at her new job and she had gotten lost a total of 5 times already. Despite being completely turned around, Blossom was impressed by how much of Crown Industries she had been able to see as she tried to navigate her way to Princess's office for her on-boarding.

The building was spacious and the pinnacle of modern design. White and black marble, minimalist decoration, and lots of open floor space. As Blossom wandered the floors looking for Princess's office, she was able to see that each floor corresponded with a different department.

The ground floor was of course for security and check-in, which Blossom easily passed. What Blossom was annoyed about was that she had stupidly refused the security guard's offer for directions in lue of being able to find Princess's office herself. That had evidently been a mistake.

The second floor of the building was Human Resources, the third floor was Marketing, Advertising, and Communications, the fourth floor was for Accounting and Business Management, and the final floor that Blossom was currently on had to be upper management. Technically, Princess, as the founder and CEO of Crown Industries, should have her office on the final floor.

Blossom huffed as she reached yet another dead end. Well, at least the view was beautiful from the floor to ceiling windows. With a sigh, Blossom spun on her heel, determined to reach her destination, only to smash into a wall. The only difference was that this wall was warm and very much alive.

"I'm so sorry!" Blossom stammered, once again embarrassed.

"Get it together. You're Blossom Utonium, former Powerpuff Girl, super-powered human extraordinaire," Blossom mentally chided to herself.

Looking up, Blossom was met with vibrant red eyes. Her stomach immediately dropped.

She knew only one person with red eyes. Brick Jojo, the man who had broken her heart and left her completely broken and devastated 8 years ago.

* * *

Brick had been on his way up to his office when he saw a small, red-haired beauty walk past the elevator he was exiting. He knew that small, red-haired beauty well. Long red hair, slender but toned figure, pencil skirt that hugged that… Brick shook his head to get rid of those work inappropriate thoughts. "Focus, Jojo. The last thing you need is for Blossom Utonium to get under your skin this early," Brick said as he mentally prepared himself to approach the woman who was quite obviously lost.

Brick shifted his briefcase so that one of his hands was free. Brick began following Blossom, knowing that where she was headed would lead to a dead end. Brick raised his free hand to place over her shoulder, but before he could touch her she had turned around and slammed face first into his chest.

Brick lowered his raised arm and cocked an eyebrow. Blossom was quite obviously embarrassed at having run into him, and he could just hear her mentally berating herself for walking into him. Although Brick knew it was her, he was still unprepared to have her bright pink eyes make contact with his for the first time in 8 years.

Blossom blinked rapidly, trying to determine if she was in some hellish nightmare. What was Brick Jojo doing in front of her, in her place of employment? Blossom could feel her cheeks reddening with what she sincerely hoped was anger. What kind of sick joke was this?

Had Blossom been paying better attention, she would have noticed a familiar look pass momentarily over Brick's face and a certain softness in his eyes. However, Blossom was too thrown to pay much attention; her mind was going a mile a minute.

"Wha… What are you doing here?" Blossom managed to squeak out. Great, she was stuttering.

Brick raised an eyebrow. "I work here, Blossom." My office is just down the hall."

Hi everyone, thanks for reading. I am currently looking for a beta. Would anyone be interested?

* * *

He worked here? His office was on this floor? But that had to mean he had an upper management position, just like the one she was supposed to finalize with Princess this morning. Princess certainly did not mention this development in their conversations.

Blossom felt her anger begin to rise, but before she could retort Brick spoke again. "Are you lost?"

Blossom blinked, momentarily silenced. Was it that obvious she was lost?

Flushing, Blossom furiously shook her head. She would not let Brick Jojo know that she was lost of all things. That would be showing him a weakness, and did she know that Brick Jojo hated things that were weak.

"So you mean to tell me that you came this way simply to enjoy the view?" Brick questioned, smirking.

That little… Blossom's anger was interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Both Blossom and Brick turned towards the sound. Out stepped their Boss, Princess Morbucks herself.

* * *

Princess had been in her office in the basement looking over her chief inventor Mike Believe's newest design ideas for any flaws. Although the founder and CEO of Crown Industries, Princess still had an interest in science and inventing, which is why she had decided to build her office in the basement instead of on the highest floor with the rest of the upper management. Being right where the action was ensured that Princess would be in control of everything that happened where it counted. If Crown Industries' designs were flawed, that could mean the difference between success of failure in the future.

Princess was drawn out of her analyzing by the ringing of the phone on her desk. Princess glared at the offending thing, annoyed. Didn't she tell security not to bother her unless it was absolutely imperative? Did she have to do their job as well as run her company?

"Yes," Princess barked sharply. She did not have time for this with a new deadline looming.

"Ms. Morbucks, a Blossom Utonium arrived some 20 minutes ago for her appointment with you. We're just confirming that she made it to your office alright," Carl the security guard hastily explained.

Shit! What time was it? Princess glanced at her watch. It was 9:15 a.m., 15 minutes past when she and Blossom were supposed to meet. Shit, shit, shit. Princess had hoped to have everything signed and sealed before Blossom had a chance to know that Brick was her President and right hand man.

"Did you give her directions to my office?" Princess demanded, concerned.

"We offered, but she refused. She said she would be able to locate your office on her own," Carl explained.

Princess groaned. Typical Blossy, wanting to take charge and do everything herself without asking for help.

"Well, she hasn't been to my office yet Carl, which means she's probably lost. Pull up your security cameras and locate her ASAP," Princess demanded.

"Yes, mam! Let's see, it appears that she's on the highest floor, and oh, look, Mr. Jojo seems to be there as well. Maybe he can give her directions," Carl said before realizing the phone had gone dead.

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! This is bad, this is really bad. Princess rushed out of her office and to the nearest elevator. Pushing the button as hard and fast as she could, Princess hoped she didn't arrive too late. The last thing she needed was a Red fight in her new building.

* * *

Brick turned towards the sound of the elevator to see a very out-of-breath Princess storm through. This wasn't good. She did not look happy. Brick braced himself for a lecture.

Instead of a lecture though, Princess simply put on her best business smile and greeted both of them.

"Blossom, Brick, I see you've met. How are you this morning," Princess asked sweetly. A little too sweetly if Brick had to guess.

Blossom, who had clearly recovered, gave Princess a sharp look. "I'm wonderful Princess, except for the fact that I was not informed that Brick and I would be working together."

Princess's smile only grew bigger. "Oh Blossom, did I forget to mention that Brick is my company's President?"

Blossom's eyes narrowed. "It seems like that slipped your mind when you were selling me this job. An interesting omission, if you ask me," Blossom said.

Brick looked back and forth between the two red-headed powerhouses, clearly forgotten. Maybe this would be his chance to sneak away to his office.

Before Brick could move, two hands shot out, grabbing his arms and rooting him in place. Two pairs of eyes were giving him a look that clearly told him he wasn't going anywhere. With a sigh, Brick braced himself for whatever ended up happening next.

* * *

Blossom glared at Princess. How dare she not tell her about Brick? Princess knew their history; she had been there with Blossom's sisters when she had come back to the house with her heart absolutely shattered. Princess had been just as livid as Bubbles and Buttercup. So how could she do this to her? This was betrayal!

Blossom could feel the rage building inside her. The powers that she hadn't needed to use in over a decade were very close to being called upon. Not that Blossom would hurt Princess, or Brick for that matter, without provocation, but the tight control Blossom usually exhibited was slipping fast.

Blossom felt Brick tense beside her and could see that Princess was starting to look concerned. Blossom tried to take calming breaths, her hands clenching and unclenching. She needed to control her emotions. Afterall, she had been suppressing them successfully for 8 years. So why was it so hard to do it right now, with Brick of all people next to her?

"Princess," Blossom finally managed to ground out through her grit teeth. "I think you have some explaining to do."

Princess nodded. "We'll talk in my office. It's in the basement."

Blossom blinked, her anger swiftly being replaced by confusion. "Your office is in the basement? I would have thought the CEO would be with the upper management?"

Princess smiled and said, "Oh Blossy, you know how much I like to be in control and have things done my way. How would I be able to successfully run my company if I didn't have a close watch on all of the inventing processes? Besides, that's why Brick is here. While I focus on the products, he can focus on running the rest of the company."

Blossom nodded slowly. In a way this did make sense from what she knew about both Princess and Brick. Back when they were rivals, both of them had wanted to dominate and be in control. Both were meticulous and devious. It made sense that they were destined to lead.

"Anyways, let's continue our conversation in my office. As far as I'm concerned, this has already been a success. Granted, I wanted to have everything already signed and sealed before you found out about Brick, but given that neither of you exploded or wrecked my building I consider this to be a good sign," Princess stated.

Blossom scoffed, mildly offended. "I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of putting my personal issues with someone aside to accel at my job."

Yup, and that's exactly what Princess had planned for when recruiting Brick and Blossom. Not only were they the best fit for the job and people she could trust, but Princess had an ulterior motive as well. Princess knew Blossom and Brick's history and how stubborn and dense both of them could be about matters of the heart. Now that they were all adults, the two supers may be able to get it right this time. Or at least that's what Princess hoped.

* * *

Brick was once again staring between Princess and Blossom who seemed to forget about his very existence. They had wanted him to stay, but now he was invisible to them. For a moment Brick was sure Blossom would lose her control and that he would need to step in to help calm her down, but it seemed that Princess's negotiating skills, which were perfect in their line of work, was able to successfully calm Blossom down.

So what was he here for again?

Brick cleared his throat pointedly. He smirked as Blossom jumped, seemingly forgetting he was still there for a moment. Pink eyes flashed to him. Ah, so she was still pissed.

Brick was about to get lost in those eyes when a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Brick, I'm going to take Blossom down to my office to talk and finish her onboarding. I trust that you can manage up here," Princess stated.

Brick gave Princess a look. Of course he could handle it up here. It was his job.

"Don't give me that look. I'm sure deep down seeing Blossom in person was a big deal for you, Brick. I don't want you distracted now," Princess teased.

Brick just blinked at her. What the hell did that mean?

Blossom was shifting from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable. Brick had to wonder if it was because of her current state of being thrown for a loop, or if it was due to his close proximity to her. Brick smirked as he leaned down towards the small red-head, taking pleasure as she looked at him, eyes widening in confusion, and maybe desire? Oh yes, Brick did like the way her cheeks were flushing and her mouth was parting… SMACK.

Brick blinked rapidly. Blossom's hand was near his face. Did she just slap him?

"We may work together now, but that doesn't mean I want you in my life or personal space. We will be co-workers and we will work together accordingly," Blossom growled, evidently flustered and angry that Brick had invaded her personal space.

"Brick, what did I say?" Princess cautioned. She did not look pleased.

Oh right, he wasn't supposed to be an ass to Blossom.

"I do not need my President dragged into HR on sexual harassment charges," Princess chastised.

Hold on, sexual harassment? That would imply that what he was doing was wrong. He had just wanted to get under Blossom's skin a little because she was already under his.

* * *

Blossom's mouth finally closed as she and Princess exited the elevator at the basement level. Blossom couldn't believe that she had slapped Brick. She was mortified!

Yes Brick was being an ass, but she had better control damn it! Blossom shook her head, resolved to not let Brick Jojo get under her skin or in her head. She would work with him, and she would be the bigger person and commit to a functioning professional relationship with him despite their personal history.

Blossom straightened as she felt Princess's eyes bore into the side of her face. Turning to Princess she saw an amused expression.

"What?" Blossom questioned.

"It went better than I thought it would," Princess said, referring to Blossom's "reunion" with Brick.

And just like that Blossom's annoyance was back. "I can't believe you left that out, Princess. You know about my history with Brick. How could you do this time me?"

Princess gave her a look. Was it sympathy or pity? Whatever it was Blossom didn't like it.

"It's because I know your history that I didn't tell you. What Brick did when we were all 18 was idiotic and immature, but we're all 26 now Blossom. I know that 18 can feel like a pivotal moment in your life, but really, how much did we really know back then. I say it's time to move on. I'm not saying you and Brick need to be close again, but you can't run away from your family just because of what happened," Princess explained as they entered her office.

"Princess, you know that he broke my heart. I gave him everything, and he threw it back in my face," Blossom said, sadness seeping into her voice.

"I know, trust me. After you left for college the girls and I put him through hell. He certainly learned his lesson, trust me," Princess said frowning. Oh yes, Brick Jojo had learned his lesson, and learned it well. "Even his brothers got in on it."

"Every time I look at him, part of me feels like that 18 year old girl that's heartbroken. Isn't that pathetic?" Blossom asked.

"It's only pathetic if you let it continue to define your life and dictate your choices. You're Blossom Utonium, former leader of the Powerpuff Girls, my former nemesis. Trust me when I see that you're tough enough to get through this and move on. Plus, wait until you see the contract I have for you," Princess stated as she waved the stack of papers under Blososm's nose.

Blossom took the stack curious. Upon reading the first few lines her pink eyes widened considerably. "Princess, this is way too generous! This is 4x my salary at my last job!"

"Nonsense, only the best for the best. The contracts we have from the government are impressive, so I am able to pay all of our workers generous salaries and provide them with really great health benefits. What do you say? Can you leave the past in the past and come work for me, even if you need to work closely with Brick?"

Although Princess posed that as a question, Blossom couldn't help but pick up on the hidden challenge. Narrowing her eyes, Blossom replied, "As I said before, I'm in."

* * *

Blossom struggled into the Professor's home carrying all of the paperwork Princess had made her fill out. The official copies were still in Princess's office, but Blossom had to take home all of the copies for her records. There was also the employee guidelines, training, and her official job description that she would need to read through before heading back to the office in the morning. Blossom sighed knowing it would be a long night.

"How was your first day at work?" The Professor asked, momentarily startling Blossom.

The Professor was sitting in his chair in his office, looking over some design blueprints.

"It was fine, dad," Blossom said tiredly.

"Just fine? I would have thought you'd be more ecstatic given how much you disliked your last job," The Professor said.

"No, it's not the job that's the issue…" Blossom started.

"Honey, this isn't about working for Princess, is it? You know that I love all my girls, but if it's too difficult for family to work together, it would be best to be honest about that now," The Professor cautioned, well aware that Princess and Blossom's relationship could run hot or cold from minute to minute.

"No dad, it's not Princess. Well, not really. I mean I am annoyed that she didn't tell me that I would be working with Brick Jojo, but other than that I have no issues with Princess's leadership. If anything, Princess is proving to be a capable boss," Blossom explained.

"I didn't know Brick Jojo was working with Princess. She neglected to tell me that when she told me she was going to offer you the job," The Professor said with a frown.

Blossom sighed. At least she wasn't the only one Princess didn't tell.

"It's fine dad. I saw Brick again today and we didn't get into a fight. He didn't antagonize me too much, and in fact acted mostly professional," Blossom hastened to add, neglecting to tell her dad about how Brick had leaned down, almost as if he was going to… Blossom quickly shook her head. She needed to focus. She didn't need her father worrying about her when she was worried about the bags under his eyes.

"Still, I know what that boy did to you. I am fond of his brothers. Boomer will be my son-in-law soon, and god only knows if Buttercup and Butch will ever get married, but either way both of those young men are part of the family. Brick however, let's just say I have yet to extend that warm welcome," The Professor said, running his hand over his blueprint.

"Dad, please don't worry. Brick and I are nothing more than co-workers. We're adults now, and I am sure we will act like mature adults around the workplace," Blossom said with more confidence than she actually felt.

Blossom watched as her father nodded slowly. After all, Blossom was an adult, and if she chose to work closely with the man, or was he a boy then, who broke her heart, it was her decision to make. Blossom could only wonder if she was making the smart decision.

* * *

Professor John Utonium sighed as he put away his blueprint. Blossom had gone up to her room to start going over her paperwork, and he needed to start making their dinner.

Although John was ecstatic that Blossom had returned to Townsville, he couldn't help but worry about his eldest daughter. He knew only too well the mess that a certain Brick Jojo had left behind for him and his daughters to clean up.

John Utonium was a smart and forgiving man. On one hand he realized that at 18, Brick could hardly have been considered a man, and that looking back, the boy had been under tremendous pressure, pressure that no one knew about at the time. What had been happening had no doubt influenced Brick's decisions on what eventually went down between him and his daughter. However, the father part of John could not bring himself to forgive the man, even to this day. He was of course always civil whenever he encountered Brick, but the warmness and affection he extended to Boomer and Butch was always withheld from Brick.

There was also a hypothesis that John was working on, that none of his daughters knew about. Given the preliminary studies he had been doing, he was worried. While he knew that Boomer and Bubbles and Butch and Buttercup had genuine feelings for each other, regardless, he hypothesized that the counterparts would have been pulled together anyways by mutual attraction. Of course they didn't need to act on said attraction and could even have loving and sincere relationships with other people, but the pull was still there.

John sighed as he added the pasta to the boiling water. With Brick and Blossom in close proximity to each other on a daily basis, and if his hypothesis was correct, he doubted either of them would be able to stay away from each other even if they tried.

This was concerning to John only because of the history they shared. Had things not ended so badly between them at 18, he wouldn't' need to worry as he did. However, the dad in him was worried, especially since his eldest daughter gave so much of herself, often while getting nothing in return.

Stirring the pasta, John thought to himself, "Even if it's the last thing I do, I will ensure that my daughter's heart remains unbroken."


	4. Awkward Encounters and New Beginnings

General Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. I am not writing this story for profit, only for fun. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

There, all set.

Blossom Utonium stood in the middle of her office, happy with how she had set everything up. The entire back wall of her office consisted of a floor to ceiling window with that wonderful view she had seen on her first day at the company. Her desk was a beautiful dark, mahogany wood accessorized with an extremely comfy leather black swivel chair. Atop Blossom's desk sat her name plate which had her name and title: Blossom Utonium, Chief Financial Officer. Aside from her name plate, Blossom had decided to keep her desk decorations to a minimum. She had pictures of her sisters, her father, and Princess on one side and an organizer for all of her folders, papers, and writing utensils on the other. The middle of her desk was left purposefully bare, so she could place her company issued laptop down if needed.

The walls of Blossom's office were a modern white color, like the rest of the building. The office had come pre-decorated with some artwork that Blossom hadn't bothered removing. The spacing and art choice had looked nice, so Blossom didn't feel the need to switch anything around. The only addition Blossom made to her walls was to hang up a copy of her B.S. in Business and her M.S. in Accounting. A copy of Blossom's CPA certificate also hung on the wall above her diplomas.

Blossom pursed her lips as she contemplated her hanging degrees and certification. Did hanging those make her seem self-important? Blossom wasn't sure, but ultimately decided to leave them displayed on the wall. At Blossom's previous job she had unfortunately learned that women were often overlooked or looked at too much and not given the proper respect their careers deserved. As the new CFO of a successful company, Blossom certainly did not want that to happen here. If the worst that came about was that people found her a bit "stuck-up," Blossom could deal with that. It's not like she hadn't been called that before.

Blossom sat behind her desk with a content smile, eager to get to work. Princess had already had lawyers look over the government contracts for any hidden language or loopholes, but now she wanted Blossom to review them as her first assignment to make sure the numbers were accurate and that the company was getting a fair deal.

Call her a nerd, which many had in the past, but Blossom loved numbers. Math and science were relatively foolproof, and they didn't require anything like emotions or interpretation. Blossom was already onto the third page of the contract, making notes on a separate sheet of paper, when she felt someone staring right at her.

With a sigh, Blossom looked up, unsurprised to see the red eyes of Brick Jojo boring into her pink eyes. Now Blossom was reminded of why she didn't like her office, if only because it was directly across the hall from Brick's, and due to the glass double doors, they had a clear line of sight to the other's desk. It was inconvenient, to say the least. With a barely suppressed grimace, Blossom shook her head and decided to get back to work. The quicker she got this done, the quicker Princess and Mike would be able to move ahead with some of the inventions.

* * *

Brick smirked from where he sat at his own desk. It had taken Blossom an hour to notice that he had been studying her movements and behavior. Brick had been watching Blossom rearrange her office furniture and place everything precisely where she wanted it to be in her office, amused. Blossom had always been very particular about how she wanted things presented, and it looks like that part of her hadn't really changed. But would it have given that even after all of these years he had those exact same tendencies?

Brick's office, like Blossom's, was almost identical in set-up. The back of his office consisted of a floor to ceiling window with that wonderful view that Brick had seen Blossom admiring on her first day at the company. Brick had the exact same desk, the exact same chair, and the exact same art on his walls. Brick's name plate had his name and title: Brick Jojo, President of Crown Industries. And instead of images of the girls, Brick had on his desk photos of his brothers: Boomer proudly displaying the newest illustrations he created for a popular comic book, and Butch leaning against his police issued car trying to look cool. In a separate photo stood Brick's fathers, Mojo Jojo and Him. Brick and his brother's didn't always have a good relationship with their fathers, but after both had renounced their evil ways they were able to live as a normal household with each father sharing custody of their children. At first it had been awkward, but eventually everyone adjusted to their new roles.

Brick had been watching as Blossom had hung up her diplomas and CPA certification. He really shouldn't have been surprised, since his own degrees were stationed on the wall to his left, directly at eye level for whomever decided to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Brick had been sure to place his accomplishments in a place where they could not be ignored.

Brick had also seen Blossom hesitate after hanging her degrees and certification up. Brick knew that Blossom would be worried about what other people would think of that decision.

Brick let out a snort of amusement. Although he and Blossom were counterparts, they were different in many ways. Here was a perfect example of one such difference; Blossom cared too much about what other people thought of her, and he probably cared too little. But when push came to shove, Brick would rather not give a fuck than worry about something he wouldn't be able to control.

If Brick had learned anything in his 26 years of life, it was that you can't change people's minds. People were humans, and humans were full of hypocrisies, large and small. That's not to say he thought he wasn't human or somehow above humanity's flaws, but he recognized, accepted, and embraced those flaws as something out of his control. Blossom on the other hand, hated anything that she couldn't control, other people's opinions of her included.

Brick couldn't help feel a bit victorious when Blossom decided to leave her degrees and certification hanging, a ridiculous notion that made Brick feel quite uncomfortable. Nonetheless, Brick couldn't seem to stop watching her now that she had begun to work.

Brick couldn't help but admire the way that Blossom's long hair framed her face and shoulders as she bent over to read the contracts. Brick found the way that Blossom would purse her lips as she made notes, especially enticing since she would also occasionally place her pen up to her lips as she mentally worked through a problem or equation. Now that he thought about it, Blossom did have nice and soft and delicate looking hands. Brick wondered if those hands were as soft as he remembered them.

Brick's was startled out of his musings by Blossom suddenly making eye contact with him. Brick stared back, unashamed to have been busted.

After a bit, Blossom pointedly looked away, ready to turn back to her work. It was at that point that Brick had glanced at the clock and chuckled to himself. It had taken her an hour to notice.

* * *

Blossom was starting to get seriously annoyed. Now that she was aware that Brick was watching her, she couldn't' seem to ignore the feel of his eyes on her person. Blossom didn't think that Brick was being a perv, or she would have smacked him again, but it was still discomforting to have someone watching her while she worked.

Blossom grit her teeth in frustration. Really, this was ridiculous. Didn't Brick Jojo have work to do, or was being President of the company code for "sit there and look pretty?"

Wait, pretty? Brick Jojo, pretty? What in the world was she thinking? Sure Blossom knew that many men, and some women, found her conventionally attractive and that as her counterpart, Brick would be attractive too, but pretty? If Blossom thought Brick was "pretty," then did that mean she subconsciously thought he was attractive? After all these years she still found Brick Jojo, that ass of a man, attractive? What the hell?

Enough with the eyes! Blossom was almost finished with the contracts, but she absolutely would not be able to finish analyzing them at this point if Brick didn't stop staring at her. That's it, she was going to go confront him. The staring was ridiculous and childish at this point. If Brick had something to say to her, then he could just say it. They were adults, weren't they?

* * *

Brick could tell that he was getting under Blossom's skin. For a second it felt as if they were still juniors in high school bugging the living daylight out of each other to hide their mutual attraction. But they weren't in high school anymore. They were adults, co-workers, and senior management at a company. Brick couldn't wait to see how Blossom would respond.

Brick did not have to wait long. After about two more hours, Blossom had evidently had enough. Brick couldn't help but admire the way her legs looked in those heels. Brick never got how someone who was only 5'3 managed to have such long looking legs.

A pointed, "Ahm," broke into Brick's musings.

Brick looked up to see the annoyed face of Blossom Utonium staring back at him. One hand was on her hip and one eyebrow raised. It was a pose that Brick was well used to, as she used to stand the same whenever he had gotten under her skin in high school.

"My eyes are up here, Brick. After all these years I thought you would have learned that women don't like being stared at like a piece of meat. It makes you seem like a perv."

Oh, he was so busted. Before he could have said he hadn't been checking her out, but with his eyes firmly on her legs that excuse easily became null and void. "What can I say, Blossom? I was just doing my job," Brick said smoothly, acting unbothered that Blossom had caught him checking out her legs.

Brick was surprised her eyebrow could go even higher, but it did. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize checking out my legs was part of your job description," Blossom stated drly, moving to cross her arms under her chest.

Brick watched as Blossom quickly blushed, realizing that moving into that position had given Brick a better view of her chest. Brick for his part, respectfully did not look this time.

"My job isn't to watch your legs, but rather to watch you work," Brick explained. "As for the legs, can you really blame me? You're an attractive woman, and I am a man." Brick held up a hand as he could feel Blossom ready to unleash a triade. "However, I also understand that we are in a workplace and that we are co-workers. I apologize for my inappropriate behavior, and I can assure you it wouldn't happen again."

Brick watched as Blossom's retort got stuck in her throat. Whatever she had expected Brick to say, an apology was not on that list. Brick watched as Blossom struggled to regain control of the conversation.

"Yes, well… That still doesn't explain why you've been watching me off and on for three hours now, Brick!" Blossom exclaimed. "I'm trying to do my work, but having someone watching me is extremely distracting. And what did you mean your job was watching me? I can assure you that even though Princess is part of my family, she would not have offered me the job if she felt I wasn't qualified for the position."

Brick once again held up his hand to placate the annoyed Puff. "Look, my job for today is to keep an eye on you, on Princess's orders. My job as the President is to ensure that this company runs smoothly so that Princess can focus on the inventing and designs as much as she needs to. You and I both know that even though Princess is the CEO, she wouldn't give up complete control over the design process," Brick explained. "Anyways, Princess and Mike can't move forward without those contracts analyzed, so my job is to ensure that you successfully complete your job, hence why I've been watching you."

Blossom blinked at him, the surprise evident on her face. "Well why didn't you tell me this in the first place? It would have been preferable to know why you were watching me," Blossom finally stated, all annoyance gone from her voice.

"I figured you wouldn't want me to interrupt your work. You always hated when I did that in high school," Brick supplied.

Brick watched as a dangerous emotion flickered in Blossom's eyes before she once again had her emotions under control.

"That wasn't the only thing that you did that I hated while we were in high school, now was it, Brick?" Blossom asked icily before she turned and went back to her office.

Brick was internally cursing himself for his stupid mistake. Of course Blossom would still be upset all these years later, and Brick couldn't really blame her. However, if he wanted things with Blossom to change, he needed to tread carefully. So far, he was off to a rotten start.

* * *

By the time Blossom returned to her office, she was seething.

As she sat down at her desk, Blossom began to practice her guided meditation and deep breathing. Despite her anger at Brick, which had returned as soon as he mentioned high school, it was all she could do to not accidentally freeze something.

Once her breathing and anger was under control once more, Blossom returned to the contracts. She only had a few pages left on the last contract, and she hadn't found any glaring issues with the numbers. There was however, something she wanted to run by Princess before finalizing them.

The second contract wasn't actually for a government agency. It was a private security company that at first glance seemed like it could be legit. Before signing with them, Blossom wanted to make sure that Princess was aware of this fact. The company itself didn't necessarily seem suspect from what Blossom was able to research on her computer, but the term "unspecified services" was sounding an alarm in her head.

As a former superheroine, Blossom knew all too well that "unspecified services" could be a very bad thing in the wrong hands. If Crown Industries was going to agree to a contract with that terminology, the company should be damn sure that the agency was on the straight and narrow.

Making a mental note to bring this up when she met with Princess later, Blossom set to work finishing the remaining pages of the last contract.

* * *

Brick stood up as he saw that Blossom was nearly finished reviewing the contracts. For the remainder of the time she had been working, Brick had made a point of not looking at her for more than a few passing seconds. He could tell that his slip up had really upset her, and he wanted them to present a calm and united front when they went to see Princess.

Brick stood up and stretched, his muscles tense from disuse. Usually his day involved a lot more movement as he would be meeting with the heads of various apartments or consulting on specific projects in said departments. However, Princess had wanted Brick to make sure Blossom's first day had gone smoothly, so he was stuck sitting in his office until Blossom finished her work.

Brick walked over and made sure to knock on Blossom's doors. He didn't want to risk her ire or be rude by just walking in even though Blossom had seen him approaching.

"Come in," Blossom said. She had just risen from her own desk.

"Hi," Brick said awkwardly, immediately regretting the benign greeting.

Blossom's eyebrow raised, but she responded nonetheless, "Hello."

Great, now Brick had made things awkward. "Uh, I'm here to escort you to Princess's office."

Blossom's eyebrow went higher. "Do I need an escort? I can assure you I wouldn't get lost again," Blossom quipped.

Now Brick raised his own eyebrow. Was Blossom making a joke? Did this mean she was no longer upset?

"I don't doubt your directional capabilities, but as the President I really should be there when you deliver your findings to Princess," Brick explained.

"After you then," Blossom said as she gestured towards the elevators. With a nod, Brick did as she said.

* * *

Blossom mentally sighed as she entered the elevator with Brick. As soon as she had finished with the contracts, Blossom had decided to push her personal feelings to the back of her mind and heart. Not only was she going to be meeting with Princess, but Blossom also realized that this weirdly antagonistic relationship she still had with Brick would not bode well for a long term working relationship.

After quickly analyzing her options, Blossom had concluded that the best course of action was to start anew. If she approached this working relationship as if they did not have a poor and painful romantic history with each other, then they should be able to interact more professionally.

It was after coming to this decision and making to go tell Brick her thoughts regarding this revelation that Blossom heard Brick knock on her door. In hindsight, maybe Brick had come to a similar conclusion since his demeanor outside of her door was much more composed and respectful than it had been since they had started working together. He had even given her a friendly greeting which she automatically returned.

Deciding not to press her luck or her own commitment to her new philosophy concerning working and interacting with Brick, Blossom decided to take what may have been a jab at her as a joke. Blossom was amused to see the surprise on Brick's face when she didn't respond negatively.

Blossom decided to keep up the good mood between the two as the elevator made its slow descent to the basement.

"Brick, I want to apologize for earlier. I feel as if I let past personal experiences get in the way of my professional judgement," Blossom said, sincerely.

Although not looking at him, Blossom registered Brick's surprise reaction in the elevator mirrors.

"I should apologize as well. For earlier, and for, um," Brick started, clearly uncomfortable.

It was Blossom's turn to hold up a hand. "Brick, what's done has been done. You did hurt me, but I survived. I really want us to be able to have a working professional relationship and to be on good terms, especially since your brother will be marrying my sister. You don't need to apologize, but I do need you to understand that I am trying hard to maintain a positive attitude with you, so I would appreciate it if you would do the same."

Blossom was sure Brick wanted to say something, but the opening of the elevator doors stopped him.

In truth, Blossom couldn't help but feel relieved. It was hard enough putting herself out there like that, to be slightly vulnerable again in front of the man who broke her heart, but it needed to be done. Princess had been right when she said that Blossom couldn't let her past define her. Blossom was done running, but that didn't mean the itch wasn't still there.

To add to her conflicting feelings, Blossom wasn't sure she wanted to hear Brick apologize for what he did to her their senior year. What had happened between them had impacted her tremendously on an emotional and psychological level, but she never knew how it had impacted Brick given that he never seemed to explain his choices to anyone, not even his brothers, and that he had started to avoid her in the immediate aftermath.

But at least the ride down had been normal. Being able to let go was freeing. For the first time since arriving in Townsville, Blossom truly felt at peace.

* * *

Brick followed Blossom out of the elevator numbly. What had just happened?

Just as his apology had blindsided Blossom earlier, her apology to him had left him dumb and speechless. Brick felt like Boomer when he sometimes got lost staring at Bubbles.

Ok, so Blossom had apologized to him, which means she forgave him for being an ass earlier. That was a good sign. It means that they might actually be able to work well together. But, why did Blossom stop him from apologizing? Blossom had sounded so sincere, and almost relieved, so why would she not want to hear his apology as well?

Although apologizing had never been Brick, or any of his brother's strong points, having Blossom stop him from apologizing and explaining himself made him feel dirty. At 26, he was ready to explain what had gone down when they were 18, but it seemed that Blossom didn't want to hear about it, or that she no longer cared.

Brick knew that they would never go back to how things were, but whenever he thought back to how Blossom used to look at him with eyes bursting with love, an intense feeling of yearning would wash over him. If Brick was being honest with himself, that's exactly what he was currently feeling as he watched Blossom walk down the hall ahead of him, getting further and further away.

Even though Blossom was back physically, Brick couldn't help but feel as if she was the furthest she had ever been from him. It's as if she had finally closed the book, a book that after all this time Brick had hoped she was still willing to read.

When Brick caught up to Blossom, she was looking at him expectantly. Brick blinked before focusing on the task at hand. They were outside of Princess's office, and Blossom was waiting for Brick to knock seeing as her hands were full of the contracts. So knock Brick did.

* * *

Princess's perusal of Mike's revised design sheets was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"You may enter," Princess said. She had a feeling she knew who had come knocking.

Princess watched as Brick opened the door. She was just able to see Blossom's smaller form just behind him, through the space under his arm and the door.

Princess smiled as they trooped into her office and sat in the chairs in front of her desk. Princess noticed that while Blossom looked confident and determined, Brick looked like an adorable lost puppy. Clearly his mind was somewhere else. If Princess had been interested in men in _that way_ , she definitely would have found Brick's lost look somewhat attractive. Luckily for Blossom, and all the other women who ever had an interest in Brick, she wasn't.

Since her right hand President didn't seem to be offering any information, Princess turned to Blossom. "Did you finish analyzing the contracts?" Princess asked.

"I did. For the most part, the contracts seemed legit. The numbers looked accurate, and it didn't look like Crown Industries was getting the short end of the stick," Blossom explained.

Princess nodded. "That's good to hear. While we've had contracts in the past, this is the first time I've had an accountant look over them. There was an issue with a prior contract where I felt Crown Industries was not given fair compensation for our services, but by the time I realized this, we were already in too deep. I want to ensure that this never happens again, hence why I've asked you to look over them. Reviewing all contracts will be part of your job from now on," Princess said.

"Yes, as I said the numbers within the contracts look legit," Blossom started.

"I'm sensing a but here," Princess said as Blossom paused.

"Yes, I noticed something in the second contract as I was reviewing it. When you hired me, you said that Crown Industries was accepting lucrative contracts from government agencies. However, in the fine print in the second contract, it seems as if this agency isn't affiliated with the government," Blossom said, her brows knit together.

Princess felt her own brows knit in confusion. Until the company had a leg up in the business world, Princess had decided to only accept contracts from accredited government agencies. How could something have slipped by both her, Brick, and the lawyers?

Princess glanced over at Brick, who thankfully seemed to have his head in the game again.

"What do you mean?" Brick asked.

"Here, I took notes. I want you to look at the sections I wrote down," Blossom said as she handed Princess the contract and her notes.

Princess checked Blossom's notes and then cross-referenced them against the contract. Princess was business smart and people smart when needed, but she wasn't the best at deciphering legalese. "I don't see what you're seeing, Blossom. You look at it, Brick," Princess sighed as she handed the contract over to Brick. God Princess hated lawyers. She could never tell if they were being truthful or not.

Princess watched as Brick looked over Blossom's notes and the contract, his lips becoming thinner as he continued to read. This was not a good sign. When Brick started sucking on his lips, it means that he either missed something or had messed up.

"Well," Princess questioned, growing impatient. She had hoped Blossom wouldn't find anything problematic in the contracts so she could tell Mike he could speed up their production process. However, this wouldn't be possible if they had to go back to negotiating.

"It looks like Blossom found some hidden language that indicates the agency isn't actually affiliated with the government, but is a private enterprise," Brick concluded. "What's more concerning is that there is a sub clause that states that the agency can call upon Crown Industries for "unspecified services" at any time."

Damn. "Unspecified services" might as well be code for "illegal activity." This was going to be a nightmare, and a lot of legal hassle. But Princess knew what she had to do.

"Brick, make sure our lawyers are here at 8:00 tomorrow. I want answers for why this wasn't stopped before we signed the initial contract. I want the agency in question's representatives here by 9:00. If we can't agree to have that clause removed as well as unbridled access to what they plan on doing with our inventions, then we break the contract," Princess growled.

Brick nodded, and stood up to leave. Blossom stood up as if to follow, but Princess indicated that she sit back down. Confused, Blossom did as was requested.

Once Brick left, Princess let out a loud scream of frustration into her hands. When she looked up, she saw Blossom looking at her concerned.

"I just hate breaking contracts. It doesn't send a good message to our investors or potential clients, but rolling over will just show the business world that I, and our company, are weak," Princess explained. "So, even though this isn't the best news, I want to thank you for bringing this to my attention."

Blossom nodded. "It's my job. I only hope that moving forward we wouldn't have this issue again, and that the rest of the contracts I look at are fine."

"They most likely will be if news gets out that we drop those who are dishonest or try to cross us," Princess drawled. "But, that's not why I held you back. I want to know how your first day went."

* * *

Blossom blinked at the sudden change in conversation. "How my day went?"

"Yes, I want to know how you fared working with Brick," Princess clarified.

Oh, right. Brick. Blossom had almost forgotten about Brick.

"It was alright. We did bang heads at first, but I think we came to the conclusion that we should leave the past in the past so that it doesn't interfere with our professional responsibilities," Blossom stated. "It will take some getting used to, but I am committed to my job and to moving forward with my life. As you said, I can't keep running."

Blossom watched as Princess nodded. "I'm glad that you feel that you can move forward, Blossom. It's about time you start living your life again," Princess said.

Blossom nodded. She had her entire life ahead of her. Just because she had her heartbroken at 18 did not mean she needed to hold on to that pain and bitterness for the rest of her life. She deserved to love and be loved. She deserved to be surrounded by her family.

"Princess, I can't thank you for what you've done for me," Blossom began, feeling her throat begin to tighten.

Princess held up her hand. "Please, we're practically sisters. We're family. I'm not speaking as your boss when I say these things Blossom. I want you to be able to move on. It's what Dad and all of us want. Look, I trust Brick and can see that he's changed. But you don't have to like him more than just as a co-worker," Princess explained.

"I know. Even if I can't forgive the 18 year old that broke my heart, I may be able to grow to appreciate the 26 year old man," Blossom said, a bit unsure.

In truth, Blossom wasn't sure she would ever be completely comfortable around Brick jojo again. But that didn't mean she shouldn't try. Returning to Townsville had felt stifling at first, but now Blossom was looking at her return as a new beginning.

Maybe this is what she needed.

* * *

Brick slammed his briefcase down on the kitchen counter of his penthouse apartment. He was tired, irritated, and downright pissed at himself. How could he have missed something so huge in the contract? It wasn't like him to overlook a bit of complicated legalese.

Brick went to pour himself an ice cold beer, something he definitely needed right now. If he were being honest with himself, he knew exactly how he came to miss that information in the contract. The why wasn't even a why, but a who. Princess had asked him to look over the contracts the day after she told him about Blossom Utonium's return to Townsville. As such, Brick had been distracted the rest of that work week.

Speaking of Blossom Utonium… Brick was screwed. He had been madly, deeply in love with her when he was 18, but as a dumb fuck he had messed everything up because he was too proud and idiotic to confide in other people and ask for help.

As a result of his choices at 18, Brick had pushed away the woman he loved, and she had left. But now she was back, and further away than ever. All the time Blossom was away from Townsville a selfish and hidden part of Brick had hoped that a small part of her still loved him, was still in love with him, even though he had held her heart in his hands and crushed it.

But now that she was back, Brick could see that she was serious about moving on and starting over, even if the hurt was still there. Part of Brick was happy that Blossom was able to move on and take back her life, but that selfish, maybe evil part of him, wanted her back for himself.

Oh yes, Brick Jojo was definitely screwed. Eight years after breaking Blossom Utonium's heart, Brick Jojo belatedly realized that he was still in love with her, and she wanted nothing more to do with him other than being his co-worker. What was he going to do?

* * *

Still looking for a beta :)


	5. Planning and Preparation

General Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. I am not writing this story for profit, only for fun. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Brick stared at the four dumbasses on his couch. His brothers, Butch and Boomer, and their shared friends Mitch Mitchelson and Mike Believe, had invited themselves over to his house after work for a "bros night," which inevitably consisted of video games, pizza, and beer that Brick had ended up buying. Ironically, Brick had been hoping to spend the night alone.

"Take that you fucker!" Butch yelled as he killed another enemy combatant.

"Fuck you Butch, I wanted to take him out," Boomer whined.

"Well next time move your ass faster. You always were the weakest," Butch replied, hitting the buttons on the controller furiously.

"I'm not weak," Boomer snarled as he threw an empty bottle at Butch's head.

Brick watched as Butch threw his controller down. "You wanna fight Boom?"

"ENOUGH!" Brick yelled, startling his two brothers. "Boomer, you ass, you got beer on my couch! And you," Brick said, turning to Butch. "Knock it the fuck off before I kick your ass out."

His brothers glared at each other before returning to the game. The entire time his brothers were arguing, Mike and Mitch had been watching, shoving popcorn into their mouths. Figures. They were pretty useless.

"You know what? Why don't we do something useful tonight," Mitch supplied around a mouthful of popcorn.

"What's more useful than watching these three get up each others' asses?" Mike asked.

Brick rolled his eyes. He truly was surrounded by idiots.

"I mean, as much as I'd love for these fuckers to get all hot and sweaty," Mitch started, seductively looking at both of his brothers.

"Fuck no Mitch. We love you, but we like pussy," Butch stated, mock gagging.

"Yeah, I'm engaged," Boomer added.

"I know. You guys didn't let me finish," Mitch said, pouting. "What I was going to say before your insecurities with your sexuality manifested was that we might as well start planning Boomer's bachelor party."

Brick watched as Boomer's mood improved drastically, an ear splitting smile replacing his previous look of offense. "I think that's a great idea! Bubbles and I want to get married in the fall, surrounded by all the pretty leaves," Boomer stated, his eyes starting to glaze over.

"What a puff," Butch muttered. Brick thought he also heard an, "I'm not insecure," coming from his brother.

Brick rolled his eyes. He'd need all the help he could get if he was to survive the night with these fucktards.

* * *

Blossom watched as Bubbles flitted around the kitchen of the home she and Boomer had recently purchased. Blossom could tell that Bubbles was nervous, but excited since this was the first time she was having the girls over.

Bubbles had invited Blossom, Buttercup, Princess, and their friend, Robin Synder to her house for a girls night since Boomer had gone over to Brick's house.

Blossom took the time to admire Bubbles and Boomer's house. It was a lovely four bedroom, two and a half bath located in the Pokey Oakes suburbs, near where Bubbles worked. The house also had a finished basement and a spacious backyard where Blossom could see that Boomer was already trying to create a deck leading off of the back of the house.

When Bubbles had given the girls the grand tour, she had stated that she and Boomer were still making some modifications and decorating, but that she couldn't wait for them to see her house. What Bubbles had been most proud of was the redesigned master bath and Boomer's home office where he did all of his freelance illustrations for numerous comicbooks.

Now that the tour was over, the girls were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Bubbles' casserole to come out of the oven. They were going to wine, dine, and gossip about life.

"I think it's almost ready," Bubbles said nervously as she peered into the oven. Bubbles was a fantastic cook and baker, but this was her first time using her new oven, which was different from the one she had been used to in the apartment she and Boomer previously rented.

"Let me see," Buttercup said as she too peered into the oven. Contrary to popular belief, Buttercup was also a good cook, even if her dishes turned out, unconventional. In fact, all three girls had needed to learn to cook since their father really only knew how to make spaghetti and meatballs and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Learning to cook had been a way for the girls to make sure that they and their father had received enough nutrients.

"Are you waiting for the cheese to be crispy, or did you just want it melted on top?" Buttercup asked.

"Um, I think I'd like it a bit more crispy," Bubbles said, unsure.

"Well, if you want the cheese crispy it probably needs another 5-10 minutes," Buttercup supplied. "If you took it out now, the cheese would get everywhere."

"Ok," Bubbles said, nodding to herself. "Um, does anyone need more wine?"

Blossom looked at her glass, which was already empty. Wordlessly, she held it up for a refill.

As Bubbles refilled Blossom's glass, Robin asked the group, "So, how was everyone's day?"

"Mine was great," Buttercup said. "We had a few new students at the Dojo, and business is running smoothly. One of my kids even moved up a level."

"Did Mitch get hit in the balls again?" Princess asked as she took a long drag from her glass.

"Unfortunately not," Buttercup sighed, the agony on Mitch's face evidently a pleasant memory.

"Mine went well too," Bubbles said. "We started a new art project today using charcoal. The students seemed to like it, but my room was a mess by the end of the day."

"Mine could have gone better. Tomorrow I have to deal with lawyers and agency representatives because Blossom here noticed something in the contracts that both Brick and I overlooked," Princess said. "It's going to be hell."

The girls nodded sympathetically. They knew how much Princess hated lawyers.

Everyone looked expectantly at Blossom, who lowered her glass with a sigh.

"My day was fine. It started off a bit rough between Brick and I, but I think we came to a mutual agreement and understanding by the end of the day," Blossom stated.

The girls were all staring at her, evidently waiting for her to continue.

"I also looked over the contracts Princess mentioned?" Blossom tried.

The girls looked unimpressed with her addition. Blossom knew what the girls wanted to know, but she really, really did not want to talk about Brick Jojo right now.

Unfortunately, Blossom's wish was not granted.

"So how was seeing Brick all day?" Robin asked, swirling her wine in her glass.

"It was fine," Blossom said, sharing a sharp glance at Princess who looked down at her glass.

Blossom trusted Princess, but knew she could be as much of a chatterbox as Bubbles. Blossom really did not want everyone to know how emotionally fragile she still was around Brick, even if she had decided to begin to move on with her life.

Unfortunately for Blossom, her sisters were perceptive tonight.

"You don't sound fine, Blossom," Bubbles stated softly, concern etched across her pretty features.

"Yeah, even though I'm doing his brother, I'll still kick Brick's ass if you need me to," Buttercup added, eyes narrowing.

"I'm telling you it's fine. He was a bit annoying at first, but we were able to have a mature discussion like adults. We agreed to leave the past in the past and to focus on building a solid professional relationship," Blossom said. Was it just her or did she sound a bit defensive?

Blossom could feel Princess's eyes boring into the side of her face. She ignored the look. Blossom knew that if she caved and met Princess's eyes, she would spill all of her conflicted emotions across the kitchen table. But Blossom hadn't come here to do that; she had wanted to have a nice evening out with the girls, without needing to focus on men or love.

Blossom decided to change the subject. "Bubbles, you mentioned you and Boomer were going to get married in the fall. We really should start planning your wedding and bachelorette party," Blossom said, knowing the Bubbles would fall for the bait.

And boy did Bubbles fall, hook, line, and sinker. Eyes bright with excitement Bubbles started chatting about her ideas for a theme and what she might want her dress to look like.

Blossom nodded along to her sister's babbling, missing the look in her other sister's eyes that said this conversation topic clearly wasn't over.

Bubbles' wedding talk was interrupted by Robin asking, "Is something burning?"

"Oh no, the casserole!" Bubbles yelled as she rushed over to the oven. Sure enough, the casserole had gone from crispy to burnt in the extra 5-10 minutes Buttercup suggested.

The girls looked at what would have been their dinner, disappointed.

"Well, this is no good," Princess finally managed. "Anyone want pizza? It's on me."

Everyone, including Blossom, agreed. At least the spotlight was off of her, for now.

* * *

"I still say we should get strippers," Butch stated, leering at Boomer.

"I said no strippers, Butch! Bubbles and I agreed we wouldn't have them," Boomer shot back.

"Well how is Bubbles going to know? It's not like she's going to be here," Butch stated.

"I said no!" Boomer yelled.

Brick rolled his eyes. His brothers were once again fighting, but this time over naked ladies.

"Well who said the strippers needed to be women?" Mitch added unhelpfully.

"Why would we want to see naked men?" Butch yelled. "You'd be the only one having fun."

"Well, why can't I have a bit of fun? You guys are boring me," Mitch pouted.

"Why don't we do an escape room?" Mike supplied hastily.

"I do like escape rooms," Boomer said, contemplating.

"Yeah, and I don't know why since you can never get out," Butch sniggered.

Brick rolled his eyes as his brothers began to bicker, again. As always it would be up to him to come up with the ideas.

"Alright," Brick said, louder than needed. However, it had the desired effect as four pairs of eyes turned towards him and the bickering ceased.

"So, we have an escape room. Boomer, is that part of what you'd like at your party?" Brick asked as Boomer nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, so I'm going to write 'escape room' on the list. Does anyone have any other ideas that don't involve naked people?" Brick asked, pointedly glaring at Butch and Mitch.

"Well we can't have a party without alcohol," Butch said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Hey, I think there's this new karaoke bar opening downtown that has food and drinks. Want to go there?" Butch asked.

Boomer nodded, so Brick added it to the list. Out of all the brothers, Boomer was the most creative and musically inclined. He should have thought of the karaoke angle.

"What about lazer tag, or paintball?" Mitch asked.

That sounded promising, so Brick added it to his list.

"Alright, so we have an escape room, karaoke at the bar, and paintball. I think paintball would be better since the lazers might hurt our eyes," Brick said.

Boomer and Butch nodded in agreement. Since they had heightened senses, bright flashing lights had a rather poor effect on their condition; namely they made them nauseous.

Brick stared at the list, frowning. Even though he wrote the list, he hadn't contributed a single idea yet. What else did Boomer like that would be appropriate for a bachelor's party?

"Hey, Boom, what do you want to do for food?" Brick asked. He could take care of the food.

"Well, I kind of want to take cooking lessons," Boomer said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Brick raised an eyebrow as Butch looked at Boomer like he had grown a second head.

"You want to take cooking lessons as part of your bachelor's party?" Mitch asked, confused.

"There is no place that would be open at night, and we'd probably be too wasted," Mike added.

"No, I mean, we don't have to take the cooking lessons at the party. That wouldn't make sense," Boomer chuckled.

"Then what do you mean, Boom?" Brick asked.

"Well, it's just that Bubbles usually does all the cooking because I'm not that good at it, and when we get married I don't want her to feel that she has to cook all the time…" Boomer explained.

Ah, Brick understood. Back when they lived with Mojo Jojo and Him, Brick had done most of the cooking. The monkey was busy inventing and forgot he needed to eat most of the time, and Him was constantly traveling the world for his fashion shows. So Brick had to do most of the housework. Back then his brothers didn't complain because they were kids, but now that Brick thought about it, perhaps doing everything for them may have been a disservice.

"Why do you care? Doesn't Bubbles like cooking? Buttercup always does the cooking at our place," Butch said.

"Same for me. Ever since Robin and I moved in together, I haven't had to do much cooking," Mike said.

"Well, I for one could use some cooking lessons," Mitch stated. "All I'm good at cooking is ramen and toast, and I can't live off of that forever."

"Hey, don't act like Buttercup doesn't bring our food to work for you a couple times a week," Butch accused.

"Hey, I'm her best friend! Of course she looks out for me," Mitch replied smugly.

"Guys, I'm serious about wanting to cook. I want to be able to help Bubbles around the house, especially if we decide to have a family in the future," Boomer said blushing.

"Boomer, it's your wedding. If you want to learn how to cook I can see if I can get us some lessons. We'll all go with you and have fun, right?" Brick said, glaring at Mike and Butch.

"Fine, whatever," Butch said, bored.

"I guess I should probably help Robin out too," Mike said sheepishly.

Brick sighed and pinched his nose. All of the ideas they had were great, but how would they manage to come together in one party? If anything, each idea needed its own day, which meant Boomer would be having a bachelor's week instead of a bachelor's party.

* * *

Blossom sighed, content. Good food, good wine, and good company was just what she needed tonight. Blossom had to decline another glass of wine from Buttercup; she did have to be at the office tomorrow. Although she hadn't been invited, Blossom did hope she would be able to sit in on the 8:00 and 9:00 meetings tomorrow.

"I still think it would have been cool to have a Halloween themed wedding," Buttercup said.

"Well, you can do a Halloween wedding when you and Butch get married," Bubbles said.

Blossom watched as Buttercup choked on her wine, Robin thumping her on the back.

"Who said Butch and I are getting married?" Buttercup demanded, alarmed.

"Calm down, no one is implying anything," Princess said with an eye roll. "Bubbles just doesn't want something as juvenile as a Halloween themed wedding."

Buttercup glared at Princess, who glared back. Blossom sighed. If people thought her relationship with Princess was volatile, Buttercup and Princess's relationship was much less stable. They had truly hated each other as children, and although they respected each other now, they still butted heads terribly at times.

"I think we should just move forward with the conversation," Blossom said, giving Buttercup and Princess a look that told them they better shut up if they knew what was good for them. "Bubbles, you said you wanted to have a harvest themed wedding?"

Not that Blossom or any of the other girls understood what a harvest themed wedding entailed. Blossom was imagining a pumpkin patch, of all things.

"Yes, Boomer and I were thinking we could get married in a barn!" Bubbles exclaimed excitedly. "There is this cute farm that does wedding venues. The barn itself is very spacious, clean, and modern, for a barn. They have beautiful gardens and everything. They also provide food which is farm to table."

Of all her sisters, Blossom would have never imagined Bubbles would want to get married in a barn. A barn was more rustic, and didn't fit the romantic image Bubbles usually associated with.

"Oh, and the farmer lets the wedding party pose with all of the baby animals," Bubbles added, eyes shining.

And there it was. That would explain wanting to get married in a barn.

"Are you sure you've thought this through, Bubbles?" Robin asked. "Would you be able to wear a dress without it getting dirty?

Bubbles nodded quickly. "Boomer and I have already decided on that. We went on a date there, and it was absolutely wonderful. When we found out they did weddings we asked to see the venue, and it was so perfect! I know it doesn't sound super romantic, but when you girls see the place you will understand."

"Alright, before we get too far into the wedding details, we should focus on your bachelorette party," Blossom said. She was in planning and leader mode, and she would not be swayed.

"Oh, yes!" Robin said, clapping her hands together.

"I don't need a party," Bubbles said demurely, but everyone knew she wanted to have one. Out of the three sisters, Bubbles was the most social. She loved being around people.

"Nonsense, as your best friends and sisters it's our job to give you the best party ever," Princess said.

"Well, I know what I'm contributing for my portion of the party," Robin stated. "I'm taking everyone for a spa day, all the perks included! Of course, this will also help you decide what treatments you'll want right before the wedding as well, Bubbles."

Blossom and the rest of the girls nodded appreciatively. Robin, like Buttercup, was an entrepreneur. Instead of owning a fighting Dojo, Robin owned Townsville's best beauty salon and spa. If Robin was willing to close the spa for a day, the girls would be treated well.

"I'll supply the alcohol," Buttercup added. "Butch and were talking about this new bar that has karaoke, so I think we could go there."

"Oh I love karaoke!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"I'll provide the wardrobes," Princess added. "If we're going to a bar as your last hoorah as an unmarried woman, you need to look the part."

Blossom pursed her lips. The girls had come up with some really good ideas, but she had been the one who wanted to plan the bachelorette party.

As if sensing her disappointment, Bubbles turned to Blossom and asked, "What do you think we could do? I love all of the ideas so far, but I feel like we're missing something."

Blossom glanced over to the burnt casserole that lay forgotten on the counter. It gave her an idea.

"How about we do some cooking lessons? I know we all know how to cook, but when was the last time we cooked together? Plus, maybe we'll learn something new?" Blossom suggested.

Bubbles smiled. "I love that idea. Maybe I can figure out what went wrong with my casserole," Bubbles added as she giggled.

Blossom smiled at her sister, happy to have been included. Although Bubbles was very forgiving, Blossom hadn't forgiven herself for missing Bubbles' graduation. Blossom was determined to make it up to her sister, and be there for every special occasion.

* * *

Blossom arrived home to the sound of a mini explosion coming from her father's basement. In a flash, Blossom was down there, helping up a coughing Professor John Utonium.

"Dad, what happened?" Blossom asked over her father's hacking cough.

"Nothing, cough, to worry about, cough. Just a machine malfunction," the Professor said between coughs.

Blossom looked around to see if she could see the cause for the explosion. On the professor's table sat a small device. Could that have been the cause of the explosion?

"Dad, what is this?" Blossom asked as she moved to touch the device.

"Ah, don't touch that dear. It's very unstable," the Professor stated, halting her hand.

"I can see that, Dad. But what is it?" Blossom asked.

"It's just something I've been working on to pass the time. It's nothing you need to worry about. So tell me, how was it with the girls tonight?" the Professor asked, changing the subject.

Blossom wasn't done pressing the subject, but decided she would leave it be for now.

"It was great. We have everything we want to do for Bubbles' bachelorette party planned," Blossom explained.

"That's great. No strippers, though, right?" the Professor asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Blossom flushed a bright red. "Dad!" Of all the things he could think.

"I'm just kidding," the Professor said with a wink.

Blossom rolled her eyes, her flushed face starting to return to normal.

"Speaking of planning, I need to go call and see if I can book some cooking lessons. Are you sure you're alright?" Blossom asked, searching her dad's face.

"I'm fine, Blossom. Go make your phone calls. I'm done for the night and should be up soon anyways," the Professor said, waving Blossom away.

Blossom pursed her lips again, not sure she believed that her dad was alright. However, she felt that if there was something truly wrong that he would tell her. After all, Blossom wasn't just his eldest daughter, she was also a superpowered human. If there was something wrong, Blossom could help fix it.

With a sigh, Blossom began floating up the stairs towards her room. She needed to make a phone call.

* * *

The sound of Butch's laughter echoed all the way down the hall from the elevators. Brick glanced at the clock. It was 11:30 p.m., and his brothers were finally gone. Brick had been trying to kick them out for the past hour, but they obtusely did not get the hint. Mike and Mitch had left around 9:30, a respectable time on a work night, but his dumb brothers didn't because Boomer made his own hours and Butch had the following day off from the force.

Brick had to be at work tomorrow in time for the 8:00 meeting with the lawyers, not that his brothers had cared. They were too busy playing SuperSmash Bros to listen to him.

All Brick wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep, but he needed to book the cooking lessons first. After searching online for a bit, Brick found what looked like a reputable company that offered cooking lessons. They were a bit pricey, but given the time constraints and his salary, Brick didn't really care about paying more than market value for cooking lessons. All the other open dates and locations would be cutting it too close to when Brick assumed they'd be needed to the wedding rehearsals.

Brick clicked on the date and time he wanted. The lesson was able to hold 10 people, and there were exactly 5 spaces left. Brick wasted no time in reserving them. Once he got confirmation that his card and reservations had gone through, he texted the location, date, and time to the rest of the guys, with the stern reminder that they should put it on their calendars.

Now that the cooking lessons were all set, Brick unceremoniously face planted on his bed. He was asleep within minutes.


	6. The Contract

General Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. I am not writing this story for profit, only for fun. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Blossom made sure to arrive at Crown Industries at 7:00 a.m. sharp. She had gotten permission to attend the 8:00 a.m. and 9:00 a.m. meetings from Princess the following evening at Bubbles' house. Since these were the first major meetings Blossom was going to attend, she had wanted to get to the office early and prepare.

As Blossom got out of her car, she did a mental inventory. Company computer? Check. Planner? Check. Cell phone? Check. Company ID? Car keys, wallet, and Driver's ID? Check. Car was locked? Check. Red RowdyRuff leaning against her car door? Check. Wait, what?

Blossom turned to her right, surprised. When had Brick gotten here?

"Br-Brick? What are you doing here?" Blossom stuttered.

"I always get to work this early. What are you doing here?" Brick asked.

"I'm here because Princess said I could attend the 8:00 a.m. and 9:00 a.m. meetings. I wanted to arrive early to make sure I was prepared," Blossom explained.

"Oh, well, what are you doing to prepare?" Brick asked, conversationally.

"Oh, um, well I thought I'd take another look at the contracts before the meeting…" Blossom said. In truth she had no idea how to prepare for this meeting.

"You can go over those again, but it wouldn't do you much good. If I were you, I'd look into files about who is attending the meeting. It's better to have a feel for who you might be going up against. I don't know what your previous work experiences were like, but the business world can be cut-throat," Brick explained.

"To be honest, this is my first experience in upper-management. I have confidence in my capabilities, and I know I can lead a team, but at the same time I feel very inexperienced. It's not a feeling I particularly like," Blossom stated as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

Blossom couldn't help as an involuntary shiver crawled up her back. Although it was late summer, the cool morning air was enough to cool her skin. It was one of the drawbacks of having ice powers. Blossom was usually always cold. Blossom missed the look Brick gave her as she hugged her blazer tighter across her core.

"Why don't we go in?" Brick suggested.

Blossom nodded gratefully.

As the duo walked into the building, Brick said, "Just so you know, this is my first time helping run a company. When I was a kid, I never imagined I could end up doing something this important as a job. In fact, sometimes I didn't think my brothers and I would live long enough to grow up, before our dads started acting somewhat like dads instead of being super villains," Brick reminisced, a sad and far-away look in his eyes.

Blossom watched Brick, a frown on her face. She remembered what they were like as kids. Blossom and her sisters had been adored and labelled the "perfect little girls," by their father and most of Townsville for their ability to beat up villains. Brick and his brothers on the other hand, although created solely to destroy Blossom and her sisters, weren't really given the chance to prove they could be anything other than evil. And of course, Blossom and her sisters had a role in their first demise. They had been brought back of course, which Blossom could only be grateful for, her own personal heartbreak aside.

"Brick, we were kids then. You literally did not know any better," Blossom comforted.

"Still, it's just strange to think how my life could have turned out. If Mojo and Him hadn't retired from supervillainy, if we hadn't gotten tired of fighting you girls all the time, if we hadn't become friends and the monster attacks hadn't stopped, who knows what choices I would have made? Who knows what would have happened to my brothers," Brick said.

Blossom was about to respond, but Brick continued talking.

"I mean, life is all about choices. You make good ones, and you make bad ones. Even if you think you're doing the right thing in the moment, you don't know how much it'll end up fucking up your life and making you miserable," Brick said angrily.

Blossom watched Brick's face closely. This was the most intimate discussion they had had in years, maybe even more so than when they were a couple at 18. Looking back, Blossom would say that Brick hadn't always been forthcoming with her while they were together, but at the time she had been too in love to question why he wouldn't give her straight answers.

So why was Brick bringing this up now? Did Blossom even want to know? Maybe it had nothing to do with their relationship, but Blossom couldn't help but feel it was related.

Blossom was saved from the dangerous direction her thoughts were threatening to take her by the ding of the arriving elevator. It was for the best that Blossom did not think about her, no their past, at least not the romantic part. It would make moving on that much harder.

* * *

Brick glared at his reflection in the elevator mirror. Jesus H. Christ, what the actual fuck was he doing? Couldn't he make small talk like a normal person? No, he had to go all moody and bring up the past, again! As soon as Brick went in that direction, he'd wanted to smack himself for his idiocy. He could physically sense Blossom's discomfort and sadness which had in turn made him feel like an ass. And now that it was over, he just felt awkward.

Brick hated feeling awkward. He was a grown man, not some dumb 18 year old falling in love. Brick knew how to act in front of other people, especially women. So why the fuck was interacting with Blossom so difficult? It never used to be this way between them, despite all the bickering. Hell, Brick would prefer the bickering to whatever they had now.

Brick glanced at Blossom's reflection in the mirror. She seemed to be thinking about something, but Brick couldn't tell what. Maybe she was thinking about the meetings later in the day. Or maybe she was thinking about…

Brick tensed as pink eyes met red. The only thing that saved Brick from melting from embarrassment at having been caught staring was that Blossom also had a faint pink tint across her cheeks.

Brick and Blossom's impromptu staring contest was interrupted by a ding. Both broke eye contact as the elevator opened.

Brick gestured for Blossom to exit the elevator first. They walked down the hall towards their offices in silence. When they got to their offices, they shared a quick glance before heading into their own spaces.

Brick pointedly did not look towards Blossom. He had already had enough awkward and embarrassing moments to last him a week. Looking at his watch, he groaned. It was only 7:20 a.m. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Blossom was tidying up her already immaculate office. Hmm, that pen could be straightened. Oh, was that dust on her diploma? Hmm, maybe she should purchase a mini vacuum for her office.

Blossom was a smart young lady. She knew what she was doing, but hell would need to freeze over before she admitted it to herself. Blossom Utonium was actively avoiding something, or rather someone. It was decidedly against her proactive nature. She was ashamed, but she was doing it nonetheless.

It's just, the morning had started off well. She and Brick had been conversing like normal adults, but then they somehow had made it awkward. So now they were back to square one.

Blossom sighed as she sat at her desk, her head in her hands. Obviously there were still some large and unresolved issues between her and Brick, but she had been hoping that those issues wouldn't impact their budding professional relationship. However, it seems that neither of them would be able to properly move on or be able to work together until…

Until what? Hell if Blossom knew. If she and Brick couldn't figure this out, would they be able to work together? Blossom couldn't move again, she had just got back! Plus, she had promised Bubbles that she would be here for a while. But if she and Brick couldn't work together, wouldn't one of them need to leave? Since Blossom came to the company after Brick, wouldn't that mean she would have to leave? If she had to leave it would mean-

Blossom's train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Looking up she saw Brick standing in her doorframe holding his laptop.

Blossom blinked slowly, wondering what Brick wanted.

"Can I come in? I figured you might want to look at the files I mentioned earlier," Brick said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Oh my gosh, the meetings! Blossom glanced at her watch, panicked. 7:25 a.m. Blossom let out a long breath. Turning to Brick, she gave him a small and welcoming smile.

"Yes, please," Blossom said.

"Um," Brick said, holding his laptop.

Blossom jumped to her feet quickly, moving her chair over and pulling up one of the chairs from in front of her desk next to hers so that Brick could sit down.

"Sorry!" Blossom exclaimed as she gestured for Brick to sit.

"No, it's fine. Thank you," Brick replied.

Blossom and Brick moved to sit, bumping into each other in the process. Blossom flushed and cleared her throat. Brick scratched the back of his head with his free hand. Well, that didn't work.

"Ladies first," Brick finally said.

Blossom nodded as she sat. Once Blossom was situated, Brick sat in the chair next to her. Blossom moved her computer to the side of her desk so that Brick could place his in the center.

Blossom watched as Brick pulled out a thumb drive from his pocket. As Brick inserted the thumb drive and pulled up his folders, Blossom couldn't help but be impressed by his level of organization. Brick's organizational capabilities were almost as advanced as hers, almost.

Brick pulled up a folder labelled "E." Blossom raised an eyebrow, turning to Brick for an explanation.

Brick noticed Blossom turn to look at him as he pulled up the folder. "The 'E' stands for potential enemies," Brick said, flushing.

"Enemies?" Blossom questioned.

"Yeah, like I said before, part of my job is to keep tabs on everyone Crown Industries does business with, or plans to do business with. Princess wants the company to be on the up and up, which means we can't have anyone shady on the other end of our contracts," Brick explained.

Blossom raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Brick hastened to add, "Look, everything I have on these people was collected legally, and with Princess's backing. It's just better to be prepared so we don't receive unexpected surprises," Brick defended. Not that he figured that Blossom was judging him, but he wanted to be clear that he wasn't doing anything questionable.

"Oh, I understand. Before we became friends with you and your brothers in high school, I have to admit that I was still keeping tabs on you, even though you had given up being "evil" by age 10. I guess old habits die hard," Blossom said with a smile.

Brick didn't know why it made him feel so relieved to know that Blossom understood, but it did. Actually, Brick did know why, but it did not bode well for him or the strictly platonic working relationship Blossom hoped to build with him.

Brick turned back to his folder and opened the first file, labeled Benjamin Huffington. "This is Benjamin Huffington. He's the head of acquisition and attainment for the Defense Against Super-Villainy, or DASV. It's a government run agency out of the United Kingdom. They were one of the first clients to reach out to us, and we've been developing preventative technology for them. We've met with Benjamin virtually and in person a few times, and everything we know about him checks out," Brick explained.

Blossom nodded as she read the file.

"Most of our clients are like Benjamin Huffington and the DASV. However, we need to take another look at the people involved in the second contract that are meeting us here in," Brick glanced at his watch, "15 minutes!" Holy fuck! Where had the time gone?

Blossom jumped up, glancing at her watch as well. Brick grabbed his computer and shoved back from the desk. They needed to get to the conference room, or they would be late!

* * *

Blossom was mentally berating herself for becoming so involved in what Brick was explaining, and being in close proximity to Brick in general, that she had lost track of the time. This was her first corporate meeting as a CFO and she was going to be late! Princess was going to kill them!

When Princess had given Blossom permission to attend the meeting, she had told Blossom to arrive at the meeting 15 minutes before it started so they could go over everything, and in case the clients arrived early. It was 15 minutes to 8:00 a.m., and she and Brick were frantically waiting for the elevator to arrive at the top floor from the ground level.

"Come on, come on!" Brick growled, frustrated.

This was taking too long! "Brick, do those windows open?" Blossom asked.

"What?" Brick said, whipping his head around from glaring at the offending elevator.

"Those large windows," Blossom said, pointing to the floor to ceiling glass windows that she had gotten lost next to on her first day at the company.

"Yeah, for emergency purposes," Brick explained, his eyes turning back to the elevator, which had stopped on the second floor.

"Great, come on!" Blossom explained as she physically dragged Brick from the elevator.

"Wha-!" Brick exclaimed.

"We still have our powers. Just because we haven't had to use them in over a decade doesn't mean they don't work!" Blossom quickly explained as she looked for how to open the window.

Brick's eyes flashed as he caught on to her meaning.

"Here, move over," Brick stated as he located the release button, which was a good foot over Blossom's head. She would have to address that with Princess at a later time. If these windows were for emergencies, why would the release be so high?

Blossom watched as Brick released the window and it swung open. Brick glanced at Blossom before blasting into the early morning sun. Blossom did the same, following Brick's red trail to the entrance to the building.

Once at the entrance, Brick and Blossom entered the building, power walking past the security desk to the conference room on the first floor. Brick swung open the door to the conference room only to be met with the annoyed eyes of Princess, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed in disapproval.

* * *

Princess was going to kill them! The clock above the doors that separated the conference room from the hallway clearly said 7:45. Had she not been clear that she expected her President and CFO to be here at 15 to 8:00 a.m.? They were late.

Princess sighed, her place at the head of the table already set up. The places on her right and left however, were empty. No, this simply would not do.

Really though, what should Princess have expected? Sure Blossom said she was moving on and that she and Brick were working on building a professional relationship, but could a relationship like that be curated so quickly given their history? Princess had messed up, not in hiring Blossom, but in not anticipating how much time both of those idiots would need in order to begin to exhibit any semblance of normalcy with each other. Even if the idiots couldn't see it, Princess and everyone else could tell that there was still something there between them that wasn't strictly platonic or professional. What that something was would determine a lot of things, including whether her company would continue to be successful!

Princess growled. It was now 7:47 a.m. and they still weren't here! If she wanted something done right, she would need to do it herself. Princess got up from her seat and stalked to the door. She was going to have security drag their asses down here. This was ridiculous!

Princess was about to open the doors when they slammed open, revealing and slightly ruffled Red Rowdy Ruff and Pink Power Puff. Ignoring their slightly ruffled appearance, really, Princess did not need to know, she glared at them and placed her hands on her hips. "You're late."

Princess watched as Brick and Blossom's eyes flashed with fear? Or was it disappointment in themselves? Princess didn't care either way, secretly relishing in their discomfort. Oh yes, over the years Princess realized that she still could be quite intimidating, and that intimidation did her well in the business world.

"Princess, I-" Blossom started.

"It was my fault-" Brick tried.

Princess held up a hand for silence, and the reds immediately quieted. "Ew, I don't want to know. Fix yourselves," Princess said, sneering at their ruffled appearances.

Both reds glanced down confused, before flushing as they took in their appearances and got what Princess had been implying. The scandalous and shocked looks on their faces was worth it, Princess noted as both of them began to splutter indignantly.

"Princess!" Blossom squaked, crimson in the face.

"It didn't happen!" Brick yelled, panicked, a flush across the bridge of his nose.

"Don't care," Princess drawled. Just get over here and set up! They'll be here in 7 minutes!"

Princess watched as the reds scrambled past her, smoothing down their clothing and muttering under their breaths, pointedly not looking at each other. Princess raised an eyebrow behind their backs. This would be interesting. Possible repercussions to her company aside, Princess felt the urge to meddle arise. She really shouldn't, but that feeling was irresistible, and her friends clearly and desperately needed help. Oh yes, she would need to call Bubbles.

* * *

Brick didn't know if he wanted to die from humiliation or throttle Princess. If he was honest, he probably wanted to do both, at the same time. But Princess was his boss and source of income, and it had been his own fault he was so distracted by the sweet smelling Pink Puff next to him that he had lost track of time, causing both him and said sweet smelling Pink Puff to need to fly from the 6th floor to the ground floor, ruffling their clothes.

Brick wanted to slam his face into the conference room table, but knew that he couldn't because the clients would be arriving at any moment.

Brick chanced a glance over at Blossom, who looked nervous. Pink eyes met red, but Brick was more prepared this time, managing to prevent the butterflies in his stomach from acting up. Brick could tell Blossom was worried; they never had gotten around to reading about the files they would need for this meeting. Brick made a mental note to send them to her later.

Brick glanced at Princess, who was seated between him and Blossom, as she cleared her throat. Brick couldn't help but notice she no longer looked annoyed. She looked amused? Brick stored that bit of information in the back of his mind. Knowing Princess, her being amused usually led to unfortunate circumstances where he was involved.

"So, we're meeting with the lawyers first," Princess explained. "They're not technically our clients, but I treat them as such given that they are not part of our company, and they're the hired help. I'll do most of the talking, but I need both of you to take notes and pay attention. You both know how heated I can get in the presence of lawyers," Princess muttered darkly.

Brick nodded, watching Blossom do the same. Ever since that shit had gone down with the devil himself, no not Him, his father, but rather Mr. Morbucks, Princess had developed a hatred for lawyers and the legal process. It was ironic that Princess hated lawyers, but that she needed them to successfully run her company. It was a sacrifice Princess needed to make, if only so she could differentiate herself from her scumbag, shit faced, father.

"I think I can hear them coming," Blossom stated. Brick nodded, his enhanced hearing also picking up on the sounds of approaching footsteps. Brick watched as Princess straightened up, smoothed down her hair, and plastered a sickly sweet fake smile on her face.

Brick glanced at Blossom, noticing that her nervousness was replaced by her Commander and Leader persona. Brick for his part, let a smirk cross his face. Oh yes, let the games begin.

* * *

Blossom watched as Princess went back and forth with the three lawyers in front of them. Lawyer Johnson, Lawyer Hendrickson, and Lawyer Han. Or as Blossom liked to think of them, Thing 1, Thing 2, and Thing 3. They were typical lawyers all right; slimy bastards talking in complicated legalese, trying to make their true purposes unclear, or cover their own asses.

Either way, Princess was not having it, and Blossom couldn't blame her. The lawyers that Crown Industries had paid big money to do their job had ultimately failed, or worse, purposefully misled the CEO and President into thinking they had a solid contract.

"You do realize that you are also under contract, and that we can break our end of the contract at any time without being held responsible for any financial damages," Princess threatened.

Thing 1 responded, "Yes, but we can assure you that the company in question has no nefarious purposes."

"That is entirely beside the point!" Princess snapped. "You know that I wanted only government agencies, not private contractors!"

Blossom watched as the Things all exchanged glances.

"We were under the impression that you wanted to grow your company and make the most profit," Thing 3 said.

"There aren't a lot of government contracts going around right now, so we figured that it was time to move into the private sector," Thing 2 added.

"Not without consulting with me or my President!" Princess exclaimed, insulted. "If it hadn't been for my new CFO, we wouldn't have even caught the discrepancy."

Blossom tensed as three pairs of eyes turned towards her. They were appraising her, and Blossom did not like it. She made sure to keep her expression neutral.

"Besides, determining whether MY company is ready to move on from government agencies to private contracting is not for you to decide!" Princess growled.

Blossom glanced at the clock. It was 8:50 a.m., and their next meeting started in 10 minutes.

Blossom surreptitiously nudged Princess's leg under the table, alerting her to this fact.

Blossom watched as Princess glanced at the clock before sighing. "This conversation is far from over. If you ever try to pull something like this again, our contract will be finished," Princess threatened.

The Things all glanced at each other before getting up as one. They had clearly gotten that they were dismissed.

Blossom watched as they slunk from the room, briefcases in hand. There was something about the lawyers that bothered her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Hopefully Brick had some files on them as well.

"God I fucking hate lawyers," Princess yelled, her head meeting the table.

Blossom exchanged a quick glance with Brick, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"I think you did an excellent job holding your own," Blossom comforted.

"Of course I did, but that doesn't mean I don't hate them," Princess responded childishly into the table.

"I think we need to keep an eye on them," Brick stated, rubbing his chin.

Blossom nodded, agreeing with Brick. "I agree. I don't know what it was, but something about them seemed off," Blossom murmured.

"Of course there is something off about them! They're lawyers," Princess exclaimed, her head shooting up.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "No, I mean something seems off about them besides their choice in profession. Brick, do you have files on them?"

Brick nodded. "I was planning on reviewing those files after our next meeting, if you'd like to join?" Brick offered.

Blossom nodded. "I would. If there is something off about them, it would be good to know now."

"Let me know if you find anything," Princess added, as the next client knocked on the door.

* * *

Brick stared at the man in front of him. He was, very unimpressive, to say the least. Usually the clients Crown Industries worked with were self-assured, but the man in front of him was lanky, and fidgety. He was lacking the confidence and finesse that Brick had come to expect.

"Mr. Unteller?" Princess questioned, confused.

"No, no, I am his representative, Mr. Ainsley," the man squeaked.

Brick raised his eyebrows at the nervous looking man. This explained the discrepancies between the information he had acquired on the client and the man sat before them.

"Yes, Mr. Ainsley was it? I thought Mr. Unteller was going to be here today," Princess said pointedly.

"Unfortunately Mr. Unteller is a busy man, so he sent me in his stead. I can assure you that anything talked about here will make its way back to my boss," Mr. Ainsley stated.

"Right…" Princess stated, evidently at a loss at how to talk to the sad man in front of them.

"Excuse me Mr. Ainsley. Can you explain the purpose of your company? We were under the original impression that your company was affiliated with a specific government, but now we've learned that your company instead deals with private contractors?" Blossom questioned, saving the day, er, meeting.

"Our company has worked with government agencies before, but like you we are a private business," Mr. Ainsley explained.

"Yes, but what does your company do? What purpose would you gain working with us?" Brick asked.

"Our company has tremendous scope and numerous contacts that we think would be beneficial to your company. Mr. Unteller was very impressed with how quickly your company was able to grow, and the quality and output of your inventions. Simply put, our company would like to advertise your company's inventions and invest and acquire new clients for you, in return for services rendered in the future," Mr. Ainsley explained.

"And what services would your company require in the future?" Princess asked.

"I'm afraid we don't know that yet. Consider it a professional favor in lue of us being able to do all the above mentioned for you. Mr. Unteller is even willing to double the price offered in the initial contract. That is how impressed he is with your company," Mr. Ainsley offered.

Brick's eyes were threatening to separate from his head. Double the original price? That was already written to be a multi-million dollar contract. Doubling it would make the contract worth billions! Just who was this Mr. Unteller? Brick's files were woefully incomplete.

"Did you say Mr. Unteller is willing to double the price?" Princess asked. Brick could see the dollar signs in Princess's eyes.

"Yes, we can have a new contract drafted by tomorrow," Mr. Ainsley said.

Brick watched as Princess physically shook herself.

"Wait, what we're concerned about was the language in the first contract about the "unspecified services." Now you're using the term "future rendered in the future. We need to know what exactly those services entail. If Mr. Unteller is so impressed with my company, he should know that I work above board and abide by everything legal," Princess pressed.

"Oh of course, do not worry about that. We are willing to offer you full access to our facilities if you'd like to check them out. Mr. Unteller also is a law abiding citizen, and he wouldn't dream of using his contractors for anything illegal," Mr. Ainsley chuckled nervously.

Brick exchanged a glance with Blossom and Princess. It was shocking that a client was offering them full access to their facilities given that they could technically be classified as competitors. However, access to their facilities had been one of Princess's demands if this contract had any hope of moving past its initial stages. Strange how Mr. Ainsley, or rather, Mr. Unteller seemed to know that.

"Very well. Let Mr. Unteller knows that he should send the revised contract over tomorrow. The lawyers and senior management will be looking at it closely before we determine whether to move forward," Princess finally stated.

Mr. Ainlsey nodded happily, "Of course, of course! Mr. Unteller will be so happy to hear that you're considering moving forward with our contract. As I said, Mr. Unteller believes a contract will be beneficial to both companies. The new contract will be on your desk by 8:00 a.m. tomorrow," Mr. Ainsley said as he moved to shake everyone's hands.

Brick watched as he enthusiastically shook Blossom and Princess's hands. Now he was shaking Brick's hand. Brick had to suppress the shudder that wanted to go through him with the physical contact. That man's hand was cold, slimy, and utterly unpleasant to touch.

"I'll just see myself out now," Mr. Ainsley said, as he walked towards the door.

Brick turned to look at Blossom and Princess, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Blossom sat in a chair next to Brick's as they stared at the computer on his desk. Their last meeting had been interesting to say the least. Princess had been stunned silent by the end, Brick had looked slightly confused, and Blossom was just unsure. The lawyers had felt off, but Mr. Ainsley was even more strange. There was something about him and his handshake that had almost elicited a negative visceral reaction from her.

Blossom hadn't been reassured at all by what Mr. Ainsley had said during the meeting, but she could tell that Princess had begun to be swayed by the prospect of more money. As the CFO, Blossom needed to determine whether the money was in fact worth getting involved with the as yet unknown Mr. Unteller.

Blossom's thoughts were interrupted by Brick's question. "So, what did you think of your first meetings?"

Blossom blinked. "I'm not sure how I should feel. I've never experienced a meeting like that before," Blossom said.

"I haven't either," Brick chuckled. "Sure Princess being annoyed by lawyers isn't new, but we've never had a client send a representative before, or offer to double the price of the initial contract or offer us access to their facilities. It almost seems too good to be true."

"I have the same feelings," Blossom said. "Usually if something seems too good to be true, it is. We have no idea who this Mr. Unteller is or what his company does other than from what Mr. Ainsley told us. I don't think that's enough information to judge entering into a contract."

"I agree," Brick said. "Based on what Mr. Ainsley said about Mr. Unteller, the data I was able to gain on him is very incomplete. For example, I don't have it anywhere in my notes that Mr. Unteller's company has enough money to hand out billion dollar contracts."

"What information on him do you have?" Blossom asked.

"Truthfully, not much. It seems this Mr. Unteller is a very private person," Brick stated.

Being a private person wasn't a bad thing in and of itself because Blossom herself valued her privacy, but not knowing anything about someone this wealthy was a red flag.

"This is all you have on him?" Blossom asked incredulously.

"Yup," Brick stated, sadly.

"But that's nothing! It just says the year he was born and that he started his company in 1998," Blossom exclaimed. "Shouldn't there be more information?"

"There should be more information, but I can't find it. I'd ask Butch, but that would be taking advantage of his role as a police detective. I can't ask him to go on a limb for a private business by illegally looking into a client," Brick stated.

"There has to be some way we can find out more information," Blossom stated, concerned.

"Not the legal way. If the information isn't on the internet, then we aren't finding it," Brick replied.

"So what do we do?" Blossom asked.

"We talk to Princess and provide her counsel. In the end though, it's her decision," Brick stated.

Blossom sighed. Princess would not be happy. Blossom could provide a breakdown of the numbers and Brick the information he had on Mr. Unteller, but Princess would need to make her decision based on very little background information on the company and its head. It would really come down to a matter of trust, which could go either way knowing Princess.

* * *

Princess was frustrated. She had just finished her meeting with Brick and Blossom. It was 4:45 p.m., almost the end of the work day. Although the two had worked the entire day after the meetings trying to dig up more information about Mr. Unteller and his company, Brick and Blossom couldn't come up with any new or helpful information. They were flying blind.

Now Princess would have a tough decision to make. In the morning, the brand new contract would be on her desk, with an advance copy being sent to the lawyers tonight. The lawyers would send her their opinions on the contract in the morning, so Princess would be able to read the contract and the company lawyer's notes. After reading it herself she would pass it along to Blossom and Brick to read, but at the end of the day the decision on whether the company would take the contract would be hers alone to make.

Usually Princess relished the power and control being the CEO entailed, but this decision was hard. Princess was serious about wanting to do everything by the book, and if she had learned anything in her 26 years, it was that people would lie and cheat to get what they wanted. So just because Mr. Ainlsey said the company and Mr. Unteller weren't involved in legal activities, didn't mean that they weren't. Likewise, the favor the company would want in return for their services in promoting Crown Industries could prove to be problematic for her company. But on the other hand, the money would go a long way with their inventions and research as well as act as a nice cushion for peoples' salaries.

Princess grabbed her purse. There was no use stressing over the answer tonight when she didn't even have the new contract in her hand to reference. She would deal with it tomorrow.


	7. Puffs and Ruffs in the Kitchen

General Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. I am not writing this story for profit, only for fun. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The girls were at the Professor's house, having a pre-cooking lesson brunch. Their bellies were full, and they were well on their way to being tipsy from the mimosas Buttercup had whipped up. Time with the girls was just what Blossom needed after that hectic week at work.

The past week consisted of meetings with Brick and Princess. The three of them had been going back and forth over what to do about the contract and Mr. Unteller. On one hand, the company could use the money and the contacts to continue investing in their inventions and continue growing their client base. The downside was that, despite the digging Blossom and Brick had done during the week, they still couldn't find more information on Mr. Unteller. Unfortunately Crown Industries' contact with Mr. Unteller's company was through Mr. Ainsley, the lanky man with the cold and clammy hands. Princess had needed to decide what was best for the company. In the end, Princess had decided to take the money and the contract.

Blossom glanced at Princess who was downing her fourth flute of mimosa. Out of all the girls, she was the closest to actually being drunk. If Blossom had to guess, Princess was still mulling her executive decision in her mind, wondering if she had made the right decision.

"Oh! Shouldn't we be heading out?" Robin asked as she glanced at the clock.

Blossom looked at her watch. It was 12:30 p.m., and their cooking lesson started at 1:00 p.m. The company that was providing the lessons was roughly a 20 minute drive from the Professor's house, so they would need to leave now if they wanted to make it on time.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Bubbles said, bouncing on her toes.

The girls went to grab the keys, but were stopped by the Professor.

"Girls, you know better than to drive after you've been drinking," he chided.

"Come on dad, none of us are drunk," Buttercup said.

"Still, I wouldn't have any of you behind the wheel until you've sobered up," the Professor stated. "I will take the van and drive you."

All of the girls groaned, but aquised since they knew the Professor had a point. Even though three of the five girls were super-powered humans, it wouldn't be a good look for them to get into an accident or be pulled over after drinking. It's just that the Professor's van was embarrassing. It was an ugly florescent yellow, creeper style van that was spacious enough to hold not only various tools and nicknacks, but also apparently five grown adult women.

"Haven't I told you to burn that wretched thing?" Princess sniffed. "You know the girls and I will gladly pitch in to buy you a new one."

"But girls, this van brings back so many memories," the Professor whined.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Princess all shuddered. Oh yes, the memories of the Professor crashing their dates in high school with his ugly yellow van to make sure they weren't being taken advantage of by their partners. Those were such wonderful memories.

"Come on, it wouldn't be that bad," Robin said, unconvincingly.

"I have the keys!" the Professor stated.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with," Buttercup pouted as she stomped to the garage.

Blossom sighed, but followed her sister. Today was for Bubbles, she reminded herself.

* * *

When Brick woke up, he was greeted by the sound of really loud snoring. Confused, he tried to sit up. When he found he couldn't, he opened his eyes to Butch's feet in his face. The fuck?

Brick shoved Butch to the floor. His brother grunted, but rolled over, his ass in the air. Why was his neck so stiff, and why the fuck was his brother in his bed? Brick blinked, focusing on his surroundings. He was in his living room. Did he fall asleep on the couch?

Brick glanced around and saw that he wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep on the couch. Boomer, Mike, and Mitch were dead to the world. Was Boomer drooling on his pillow?

Brick groaned as he remembered the previous night. The boys had once again invited themselves to his house for a boy's night, and Brick had actually let them in against his better judgement since he had needed a distraction from his past week at work. There had been alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. The more he moved around, the greater his head began to pound. Brick groaned. He was never letting the dumbasses in ever again.

Brick stomped over to his kitchen, making sure to kick Butch in the ass as he passed. His brother yelped, but just sprawled out across his floor. Brick started to make coffee, glancing at the time on the microwave out of habit. 11: 30 a.m. Brick blinked, watching the coffee start to drip. Wait, 11:30 a.m.? Their cooking lesson was in an hour and a half? How had they slept this late?!

Suddenly wide awake, Brick rushed over to his windows, yanking the blinds open. The blinding sun streamed into the room, eliciting groans and swears from the blobs on his couch.

"WAKE UP DUMBASSES!" Brick yelled.

It had the desired effect. Boomer awoke with a yell, Mike and Mitch both started suddenly, and Butch launched himself from the floor, ready for a fight.

Upon seeing it was his disheveled brother, Butch stated, "What the fuck Brick, we were sleeping!"

"It's 11:30 a.m., dumbass. We only have an hour before we need to be out the door unless you want to miss the cooking lessons," Brick stated.

Boomer gasped, his eyes widening. He most certainly did not want to miss the cooking lessons. "I call dibs on the shower!" Boomer yelled, before a blue streak rushed towards the bathroom.

"Oi, wait Boomer, I have to peeeeeee!" Mitch said as he ran after Boomer.

Brick sighed. Butch was just staring at him dumbly, evidently not awake, and Mike had moved in the direction of his coffee. Hey, that was HIS coffee. Believe could make his own.

Brick flew towards his coffee, snatching it up protectively, glaring at Mike who was blinking at where the coffee used to be. "Make you own, Believe," Brick growled as he floated towards his room. Luckily for him, he had his own private master bedroom. He would let the four dumbasses fight over his guest bathroom. Glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Butch hadn't fallen back asleep, Brick entered his room, the only thoughst on his mind a nice hot shower and his delicious coffee.

* * *

Blossom braced herself as the van sputtered into the parking lot. She had forgotten just how old this van was. Glancing around her she could see the girls shared similar opinions. Poor Buttercup was giving green a whole new meaning, looking very much like she might hurl.

"Alright girls, we're here!" the Professor stated proudly, turning to smile at the women crammed into the back of his van.

Blossom looked at her father, pleased to see that his coloring was slightly better than it had been the past few weeks. Perhaps her being home and cooking a wider variety of foods had done her father some good.

"Thank god," Buttercup groaned as she threw open the door. "Dad, you really need a new van," she said, her hands on her knees.

"Girls, this van is a prized possession. I'm not getting rid of her until she falls apart under my feet!" the Professor exclaimed, scandalized.

"That can easily be arranged," Buttercup threatened, under her breath.

"Let me know if you need a ride home," the Professor said cheerfully, as he waved goodbye.

Oh no, Blossom would be flying home, thank you very much. She did not want to ride in the back of that van ever again.

"Come on girls, let's go check in," Blossom said, leading the way into the building.

Blossom admired the company, noticing it was relatively new and spacious. While not as elaborate as Crown Industries, it was still a nice looking building.

"It says we need to go to the second floor," Princes said, looking at the directory.

Blossom nodded. Crown Industries was a single business, but this building hosted many different companies, the one that provided the cooking was only one of many.

The girls all walked towards the elevator. Bubbles had grabbed Robin and Princess's hands and was skipping happily, drowning out Princess's protests. Blossom walked with Buttercup, who luckily had lost her green tinge.

"Why'd you pick this place?" Buttercup asked, her hands resting behind her head.

"It was a nice location, the company had good reviews, and there were open slots. Surprisingly there weren't a lot of places open during the time we needed," Blossom explained as they entered the elevator.

"Oh Blossom, thank you so much for arranging this!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Blossom smiled at her youngest sister. She was beaming with excitement. In truth, Blossom was extremely happy that she could make Bubbles smile because it meant she was doing something right as the eldest sister. It wasn't something Blossom could have stated a couple of months ago when she was still separated from her family.

The elevator dinged, and the girls stepped out. As they walked down the hall, Blossom resigned herself to the fact that she would be the one to cook solo. Although the class offered 10 spots, the girls had taken 5, and it seemed that the other 5 remained unclaimed. Blossom would encourage the other girls to pair up since she didn't mind working alone.

Blossom opened the door only to find that the five empty spaces had indeed been claimed. Blossom stared shocked, into a pair of equally shocked red eyes.

* * *

Brick was amazed that they had made it to the cooking lesson, not on time, but early. It seemed that once awake, Boomer had been so annoying that everyone decided to just do as he said and get ready so he'd stop nagging. Since everyone had been showered and ready to go faster than Brick had thought, they all piled into his and Butch's cars and driven to the company where the lessons were held. So, Brick and the boys had been sitting in the room for the past 15 minutes, bored out of their mind.

When Brick had registered for the lesson, he had known that there would be 5 other people in the class. Since they were early, they had beaten their unknown classmates to the room.

Brick glanced around the room. Boomer's leg was tapping, an obvious sign of nervousness. Butch had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Was he sleeping again? Mike and Mitch had dazed looks in their eyes, obviously bored. Brick glanced at his watch. It was 12: 50 p.m. They had another 10 minutes to go until the class started. Brick sighed, and placed his head in his arms. Might as well take a note out of Butch's book and take a quick nap.

Brick was about to doze off when the sound of approaching footsteps caused him to sit up. Maybe it was their cooking partners. Brick turned to the door just as it was pushed open. Brick stared, shocked. Pink eyes. There was only one person he knew who had pink eyes.

Brick blinked. It was her.

Blossom blinked, making sure what she was seeing was correct. Brick Jojo? What was he doing here at her cooking lesson?

"What's the hold up," Princess barked from behind her.

With a blink, Blossom stepped into the room, her eyes never leaving Brick's.

"Seriously Blossy, why'd you stop…" Princess trailed as she caught sight of Brick. "No way!"

The other girls had begun to file in, realizing their predicament. The boys meanwhile, had all turned to see the newcomers.

"Bubbles?" Boomer exclaimed, surprised.

"Boomer?!" Bubbles asked, equally surprised.

Blossom glanced at her sister, who genuinely looked shocked. They lived together. How had this not come up between them?

"Oh hey babe," Butch yawned. "What're you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing, dummy," Buttercup said as she went to sit beside her boyfriend. Blossom could see that two pairings were now decided.

Robin, likewise had gone to sit with her boyfriend Mike. They were whispering furiously to each other. Blossom turned to Princess. Maybe she'd like to partner with her?

Nope, Princess had gone over to sit by Mitch.

Blossom looked at Princess betrayed. Princess just stared back at her.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. Princess smirked at her.

"Oh come on Blossy. You know the gays have to redeem themselves. It's bad enough that you straights are better at cooking," Princess teased.

Ugh, fine. But that meant that she would be partnered with. Gulp.

Blossom turned to face Brick, who was looking at her awkwardly. He too had realized that his brothers and friends had moved to pair up, leaving him with the only other person in the room.

That person would be her, Blossom sighed. They were managing to have a somewhat decent working relationship. Would being cooking partners be that different?

* * *

Brick tensed as Blossom sat next to him. Of all the people they could have shared the class with, it had to be her and her friend group. Brick cursed his luck and his hangover.

"Hello," Blossom said.

"Hi," Brick replied.

It was weird seeing her outside of work since he and Blossom were just now getting used to seeing each other at work. Not work Blossom looked nice. A nice form-flattering pair of jeans and an oversized sweater and booties. Perfect for fall and a Puff that was perpetually cold.

Brick himself was wearing a black shirt with a flannel tied around his waist. Unlike Blossom, he ran hot due to his fire powers, and was it suddenly really hot in the room?

Brick glanced to his left at a sudden giggle. The Blues were doing their thing, which happened to be ooey gooey cuteness. Blossom shook her head next to him, at her sister's giggling. They lived together, but they were acting like they hadn't seen each other in a week.

Brick glanced to his right where his other sibling was, sleeping again? Brick knew being a police detective came with odd hours and poor sleep, but his brother could fall asleep anywhere. It was a special ability Butch had aquired in high school. Buttercup was next to him, playing with her phone, Butch's head resting on her shoulder.

In front of him sat Princess and Mitch who were talking about, hey! They were talking about him and Blossom, and not in nice terms. Apparently he and Blossom were "too dumb for their own good." Brick would show them dumb! Blossom bristled next to him, her enhanced hearing obviously picking up on what he was picking up. The worst part was that those jerks knew they had enhanced hearing, so they knew he and Blossom could hear every word.

Mike and Robin sat to the left of Princess and Mitch. They were still whispering to each other, but at least they had the sense and courtesy to make it so Brick couldn't hear.

Irritated, Brick flicked his hair band that he occasionally used at the back of Mitch's head, taking pleasure in the way he yelped. Brick's hair wasn't as long as it had been when he was younger, but it was still long enough that he could pull part of his hair back with a hair band.

Brick noticed Blossom was now glaring at him. "Really? Are you in high school again?" she chided.

"They started it. I know you could hear them," Brick replied.

"Let them talk. We know we're not dumb. In fact, we're the smartest people I know," Blossom sniffed.

Brick had to grin at that. It was true that out of their friend group, Blossom and Brick had been the smartest, in the conventional sense. They'd loved school and taken every AP and advanced course high school had to offer. They'd gone to competitive schools and come out with numerous diplomas and degrees. Who were Mitch and Princess to call them dumb?

Brick's musings were interrupted by the arrival of their instructor, Mr. Vino. After introducing himself and making everyone else introduce themselves, he explained the lessons for the day. It turns out that everyone would be preparing a 5 course meal of their choosing, and that Mr. Vino would be walking around offering tips and tricks and making sure, in Boomer, Butch, and Mitch's case, that they didn't accidentally burn something or light the kitchen on fire.

"Remember, the objective of today's class is to push you outside of your comfort zone. By designing a 5 course meal you will be prepared to cook anything in your own kitchen," Mr. Vino explained. "I have all the ingredients you could want in the kitchen, so take a few moments to browse amongst them and plan your menu."

Brick got up and followed Blossom, who had begun to look over the ingredients in the pantry. Bored, Brick decided to join his brothers at the fridge.

"Oi, dibs on that rib-eye," Butch said, eyeing the meat hungrily.

"No fair, this is supposed to be part of my bachelor's party!" Boomer whined.

"Yeah, but isn't Bubbles vegetarian?" Brick asked.

Boomer's face fell. It meant no meat for him.

"Ha!" Butch smirked.

"Fine, then, I call dibs on the tofu and brussels sprouts," Boomer stated.

"Fine by me! I hate that spongey stuff anyways," Butch said as he and Boomer went to check out other ingredients.

Brick peeked inside the fridge. So rib-eye and tofu and brussels sprouts were out. There was nice atlantic salmon. Brick loved salmon, and if he remembered, Blossom loved it too. Maybe it was a counterpart thing, or maybe it was because the fish shared similar coloring to them. Brick placed the sticky note with his name on it, to let the vultures know it was his.

Satisfied, Brick turned to go look at produce, when he smacked into Blossom.

* * *

Blossom had been looking at the spices in the pantry. Garlic was a must, and maybe they could use the cinnamon for their desert. Dill could potentially be used in their appetizer… But what good were spices if there wasn't anything to use them with? Blossom shook her head at her own foolishness. She should have started with the main ingredients, not the condiments.

Blossom had been too distracted by Brick's warm body moving behind her as they went to look at the ingredients, that she had immediately went towards the first thing that caught her eye. Blossom had been relieved to feel Brick's warmth move away from her, even if she was suddenly much colder.

Blossom turned and saw Brick's face in the fridge. Intrigued, she moved to join him.

Blossom hadn't anticipated Brick turning around and stepping forward when he did, so she ended up walking right into him. Blossom quickly stepped back, rubbing her sore nose.

Blossom watched as Brick raised an eyebrow at her. "Can I help you?" he teased.

Blossom flushed. "I just wanted to know what you were looking at. We are supposed to be planning this meal together," Blossom muttered.

Brick stepped to the side and gestured for Blossom to look inside the fridge. Blossom did so, noticing that Brick had his name on some beautiful fillets of atlantic salmon. Blossom loved salmon!

Blossom stepped back, looking at Brick. "I love salmon," she stated.

Brick nodded. "I remembered, it's one of the few things we could agree on back before we were friends."

"Yes, we could agree that we like salmon, but never on how it should be properly cooked," Blossom said, her eyebrow raising. "Are you sure you want to cook it?"

Brick smirked. "What, you're afraid we can't make it through a simple cooking lesson? We've been doing so well at work," Brick teased.

Blossom flushed. Yes, they had been doing remarkably well at work, despite the awkward moments continuing, and the weird feelings Blossom had thought were long gone. It's a good thing Blossom was an expert at avoidance when the occasion called for it. Trying to build a platonic, professional relationship definitely called for any and all feeling avoidance.

Despite avoiding certain feelings that she desperately did not want to have, or still have, Blossom was not one to back down from such a blatant challenge. "No, I believe we will ace this lesson. If I remember correctly we both are excellent cooks and quick learners. However, one of us will have to lead unless we want a disaster on our hands," Blossom stated.

"Oh, and who do you propose should take the lead?" Brick asked, eyes narrowing.

Blossom's eyes narrowed and her nose flared. Brick obviously thought he would take the lead, but she was better at cooking! It should be her. "I think we both know who it should be," Blossom stressed.

Blossom and Brick's staring contest was interrupted by Bubbles, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hey, this is supposed to be part of my bachelorette party! No fighting," Bubbles pouted, all 5'1'' of her attempting to look intimidating. The effect was a bit lost seeing as she had to look up at both reds.

Blossom frowned, disappointed with herself. She had let her competitiveness get the best of her. "I'm sorry, Bubbles. Brick and I will behave ourselves," Blossom said.

Brick nodded sheepishly in agreement. "Right, sorry," he mumbled.

Bubbles glared at both of them, before going back to join Boomer at the pantry.

"Let's go look at produce selection. We need more than just salmon for the 5 course meal," Blossom said, leading the way. She didn't look back. She knew Brick would follow.

* * *

Bubbles glared at the reds from her spot beside Boomer. She was not only annoyed that their issues were threatening to ruin the day, she was also annoyed with their issues. Both of them were too dumb to realize they were still in love with each other, and their stupid pride and stupid competitiveness, and overall stupidness was making them both miserable!

This was unacceptable! Love was love, and nothing should stand in the way of love! Even Buttercup and Butch had gotten their act together and were in a relationship. It was just Blossom and Brick who needed work! Sure Brick had messed things up with her sister when they were kids, but they were dumb kids! It's not like Bubbles hadn't sympathized with Blossom, but she had left before they had all the information. Bubbles was sure that if Blossom had just stayed and listened everything would have turned out differently.

"Hey, you OK?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles blinked, refocusing on what she was doing. Right, she was chopping up the brussel sprouts. Boomer was preparing the chickpeas for their mediterranean style salad. "I'm sorry Boomer, I'm just distracted by our stubborn siblings," Bubbles indicated, jabbing at the reds with her chopping knife.

Boomer let out a low chuckle. "What did they do this time?" he asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Bubbles said, focusing on her chopping.

"How is nothing an issue?" Boomer asked.

"It's an issue because they're both miserable and still obviously in love! Princess told me the other day what she's been observing, and it just all adds up! It's why both of them can never hold a relationship with other people for very long. It's why they're always crabby. How is it so easy for us, but so hard for them?" Bubbles exclaimed. She was starting to get upset.

"Hey now," Boomer said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"It's our shared day. We shouldn't be worrying about them. They're adults, they'll figure it out," Boomer comforted.

"But what if they don't?" Bubbles whispered. She couldn't stand the thought of her sister being miserable for the rest of her life while she had found her love and happily ever after.

"Well, we could always kidnap them and lock them in a hotel room," Boomer offered.

Bubbles couldn't help but giggle at that image. Boomer always knew how to make her laugh and how to make her feel better. It was why she loved him and wanted to be his wife. If Boomer said it would work itself out, then Bubbles would need to have faith. However, having faith didn't mean she couldn't meddle and help prod things along. And judging by how tense the reds looked right now, they would need all the help they could get.

* * *

Brick was tense. He could tell that Blossom was tense too. Since Bubbles' interruption earlier, they had been trying to be on their best behavior, which meant no bickering. But, she was doing it wrong, damn it!

"Shouldn't we be seasoning the salmon?" Brick asked pointedly.

"We should just let the flavor of the salmon speak for itself. All you need is some olive oil and salt," Blossom quipped.

"No, you should add garlic and lemon, at the very least," Brick ground out. They were getting nowhere. They were stuck on their main entree and hadn't even started their other courses.

"Why don't you focus on the soup and I'll focus on the salmon," Blossom said.

"But then the salmon will be tasteless," Brick said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Excuse me?" Blossom asked, her voice raising.

So much for keeping calm and behaving. "Look, everyone agrees that it's better to season the salmon. Why can't you just accept that you're wrong?" Brick hissed.

"It's a matter of opinion, Brick. There is no right and wrong! But if there was then I'd be right! Your salmon always makes it seem like the person eating it swallowed an entire clove of garlic. It's entirely unpleasant," Blossom said, her nose crinkling in disgust.

"I'll have you know that even your vegetarian sister thought my salmon smelled so good that she was tempted to eat it! I can't say she said the same about your salmon," Brick said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blossom's retort was interrupted by Princess turning around and glaring. "Do you mind? Some of us are trying to cook," she sniffed.

Mitch turned around as well. "Seriously, everyone else is working on multiple courses, and you don't even have one completed," he said, looking at their relatively bare station.

Brick flushed, angrily. He was about to respond when Mr. Vino arrived at their station.

"Oh dear, it looks like you need the most help," he tutted.

Brick's flush deepened, and Blossom's face lit up in embarrassment.

"Mr. Vino, I can assure you that Brick and I are both very capable cooks," Blossom defended.

"If that is the case, why do you have nothing to show? Is it that the salmon is too difficult for you? If that is the case I would suggest starting with something more simple. Maybe a chicken cutlet?" Mr. Vino said, poking at their salmon fillet.

Brick shifted, catching Mr. Vino's hand. "Thank you, but we're fine here. I think your time would be best served looking after my brother Boomer, or Princess and Mitch. I've been told the three of them only know how to make sandwiches and ramen," Brick said, releasing Mr. Vino's hand.

Brick watched in amusement as Mr. Vino's eyebrows rose into his hairline. He immediately backed up and went to supervise Princess and Mitch, who were indeed struggling despite moving though their courses rather quickly. If Brick had to guess, their speed was an issue in and of itself.

Brick's musings were interrupted by Blossom's hand moving to his arm. He glanced down at the petite hand. Her blush pink nails stood out against his black shirt.

"Brick," Blossom started. "Look, we can do the salmon your way. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I guess it's just strange to see you outside of work. I know we've been working on establishing our working relationship, but we're going to be in each other's lives outside of work. Our siblings are getting married. I think, not today, but at some point, we need to talk."

Brick blinked at Blossom, surprised. Was she suggesting they talk about everything?

* * *

Blossom couldn't believe what she had just said! Had she really just suggested she and Brick meet up, outside of work and wedding activities, to talk? She must be losing her mind! Blossom glanced at Brick, who was staring at his arm. Blossom's eyes followed and- She pulled her hand away fast. When had she grabbed onto his arm like that? Blossom flushed deeply, suddenly unable to look at Brick. This was ridiculous. How old was she? Was she 18 or 26? Why was she acting bashful and blushing like a schoolgirl?

Brick cleared his throat. "Uh, whenever you want to meet up, I'll be there. Just call or send a text. My number is the same, and I'll make sure to answer," Brick said awkwardly.

"Thank you, Brick. I'll keep that in mind," Blossom replied.

She was such an idiot! How could she suggest something that would put her so far outside of her comfort zone. Was she really ready to dive into her past with Brick? Speaking of him, why was he even agreeing to talk? He had never been forthcoming even when they had been in a relationship. Could things have really changed this much in 8 years?

Blossom shook herself out of her thoughts. Now really was not the time to be thinking about this. It was Boomer and Bubbles' bachelor and bachelorette day… By the way, how on earth had she and Brick managed to think of the same activity and book the same place? Blossom shook her head again. She was getting off track again. She needed to focus on cooking.

"We can discuss this at a different time. I will send you a text when I'm ready. Right now, we really need to focus on cooking," Blossom stated.

From the corner of her eye, Blossom could see Brick nod. She glanced back down at the salmon fillets. "Why don't you cook the salmon, and I'll make the soup. If you remember, I make a great gazpacho," Blossom said, offering Brick a smile.

For the first time in a while, Blossom felt at peace with Brick. Even though they had been bickering the entire day, it wasn't completely unlike how their relationship had been in high school. They were just very passionate and driven individuals. If anything, their bickering was a bit like foreplay-nope. Not going there. Blossom blushed as she went to grab some tomatoes. It was time to get her head out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

* * *

Boomer was sweating. He was staring at the tofu like it was some alien contraption sent from space just to mock him. He and Bubbles had finished all of their courses except for their tofu dish. Under Bubbles' and Mr. Vino's instruction, Boomer had managed to help create something edible that he might be able to surprise Bubbles with at home. The salad looked easy enough, and there weren't too many ingredients. But the tofu dish? There were just so many steps and measurements. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Boomie, are you OK?" Bubbles asked.

"Uh, I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out where to start with the tofu," Boomer said.

Bubbles giggled from beside him. "Here, let me help!" she said.

"No!" Boomer yelled, shocking Bubbles.

"Boomie?" Bubbles questioned, looking a bit hurt.

Boomer felt like smacking his forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I just, I really wanted to go to this cooking lesson so that I could learn to cook and help out with dinners. I didn't expect you to be here, and while it's a nice surprise, I don't know how much I'm learning since you know how to do everything already," Boomer muttered.

Boomer's eyes widened as Bubbles slammed into his chest, giving him a huge bearhug. "Oh Boomer, this is the sweetest thing you could do for me!"

Boomer blushed, but returned the hug quickly. There was nothing like the feel of his petite blue puff in his arms. It was something he would never get tired of.

"Boomer," Bubbles said, staring up into his face. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to learn to cook? We could have been having our own private cooking lessons," Bubbles said coyly.

Boomer's blush deepened, and he cleared his throat before answering. "I guess I was embarrassed. I didn't want to be a burden, and I'm terrible at cooking. I guess I wanted it to be a surprise," Boomer said.

"Even though we're here together, it still is a lovely surprise. Should we be concerned that our shared venture never came up in any of our conversations? It's not like we aren't talking about our wedding and planning together," Bubbles said, frowning.

Boomer chuckled. "We've been planning our wedding, but not our bachelor and bachelorette parties. The only thing we agreed on was no strippers," Boomer teased as Bubbles blushed at the word 'strippers.'

"Hey, you agreed too!" Bubbles pouted.

"I'm just teasing. You know I love you," Boomer said as he planted a kiss on Bubbles' brow.

Bubbles giggled again, floating up to kiss Boomer's nose.

"Hey, Boomer, you know that I'm still learning to cook too, right?" Bubbles asked. "Just because I've been cooking for a while doesn't mean I'm an expert. Do you remember how the kitchen smelled when you came home from Brick's that one night?"

Boomer did indeed remember. He could smell it before he had even entered their house. For a minute he'd worried that there had been a fire, but Bubbles had said it was a cooking incident. "I remember. You said something had burned in the kitchen?"

Bubbles nodded. "I had tried to make a casserole for the girls, but I ended up burning it to a crisp. We ended up ordering pizza!" Bubbles said as Boomer started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just can't imagine you burning something," Boomer said between laughs.

"Hey, it was because I wasn't used to the new oven," Bubbles defended. "But my bigger point was that I still make mistakes, Boomer. Please don't be afraid to tell me if you want to learn something new. Everyone makes mistakes," Bubbles said, squeezing his hands.

Boomer nodded sheepishly. "Right. I guess I was being pretty dumb."

Bubbles shook her head furiously. "You're not dumb, Boomie. Sometimes it can be scary or embarrassing asking for help or admitting you don't know something, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't ask or admit it. We're going to be husband and wife. I want you to know that you can tell me anything, and I wouldn't think any less of you," Bubbles said.

Boomer smiled, bringing his head down to rest on his fiance's forehead. "I love you Bubbles Utonium," Boomer said.

"I love you too, Boomer Jojo," Bubbles said with a smile. "But let's cook that tofu!"

Boomer nodded. The tofu didn't look as daunting now that he had Bubbles with him.

* * *

Mr. Vino didn't know what to think. In all his years of running this class, he had never seen a stranger group of people. There was the blonde couple who spent as much time cooking as they did staring into each others' eyes and whispering sweet nothings to each other. The brunette couple spent most of the time eating the ingredients and no time on cooking. The concoctions they had come up with were edible, he guessed, even if they looked disgusting. The sandy haired young man and his brunette partner had done a pretty decent job. Out of all the couples they had been the most focused on cooking. The red haired banshee, he meant student, and the lanky young man beside her had been a disaster. How they had managed to burn pasta was beyond him. All they needed to do was boil water and drop the pasta in!

Mr. Vino sighed. Even though they had been the worst at cooking, they weren't the worst behaviorally. That was reserved for the red haired couple who spent half the time bickering the other half sending tentative glances at each other that were loaded with sexual tension. There were a couple of times Mr. Vino worried that they would start doing it right on his countertop! He had been relieved when they had finally gotten their act together and started cooking. Once the red haired couple had decided to focus, they had made an excellent team. Their dishes were the most elaborate and tasty of all the groups, and their presentation had been impeccable. Mr. Vino didn't know what that particular couple's issue was, but he hoped they worked it out soon. If they got over their issues, he was sure they could do anything.

* * *

If you couldn't already tell, this story is focused on Blossick (Blossom x Brick). It is mostly from their perspective, but other perspectives will be thrown in as well. The Blues and Greens and Mike x Robin are featured, but they are supporting couples. I hope you're enjoying the story so far :)


	8. The Talk

General Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. I am not writing this story for profit, only for fun. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

This chapter was both fun and painful to write.

Blossom and Brick needed to move on from their past for their relationship in the present to develop. This marks the beginning of where the true plot begins.

Questions to Consider:

What's happening to the Professor?

What role do Mojo Jojo and Him play in the story?

What about King Morbucks?

What about Mr. Unteller?

Will the Powerpuff Girls, no, the Powerpuff Women reunite to kick butt again?

* * *

Blossom paced across the floor of her old bedroom, trying to ignore the cell phone on her bed. After multiple rough drafts and a drink for courage, Blossom had finally managed to send the text to Brick. It wasn't just any text regarding updates about work, it was THE text that would determine the future of their personal relationship. Because no matter how she looked at it, Blossom had to accept that Brick Jojo was going to be in her life from now on. Boomer and Bubbles were getting married, so it would mean that they would be family. Being part of the Utonium family inevitably meant that holidays, birthdays, and all other familial social gatherings would be events at which Blossom and Brick would need to interact. Therefore, this talk was necessary, even if Blossom was dreading having it. Having the talk with Brick would bring up painful memories that Blossom had tried hard to keep hidden deep inside.

Blossom stopped pacing, and checked her phone screen. No new messages. Blossom tossed the phone back on her bed and resumed pacing. It's not like she was waiting for Brick to respond to her text like some lovestruck teenager; no, Blossom was simply pacing her room because it helped her think and work through her thoughts. Unfortunately, Blossom had a lot to think about, starting with how she remembered how their relationship had ended.

_Blossom was ecstatic. She had just gotten her acceptance letter to Georgetown University in Washington, D.C. Georgetown was Blossom's first choice for accounting and finance, and she couldn't wait to tell her boyfriend, Brick._

_Blossom giggled, holding her letter close to her chest. Her life was absolutely perfect. She had a loving family, a great circle of friends, she had gotten into her dream school, and she was in love. She and Brick had even taken their relationship to the "next step" last night._

_Blossom blushed as she remembered last night's "activities." It hadn't been planned out, but it was beautiful and perfectly imperfect. They had been at Brick's place, watching a movie in his room. Mojo Jojo had been in the basement lab, completely oblivious to their existence, and Boomer and Butch had been out for the night. It had been just the two of them._

_Blossom wasn't quite sure how it happened, but one minute they were watching the movie, and the next Blossom was underneath Brick, participating in a sensual kiss. And the first kiss turned into a second, into a third, and before she knew it, they were making out._

_Blossom giggled again, her face flushing even further. At that point Blossom or Brick would usually have pulled back, not wanting to go too far too fast, but that night had been different. Blossom had felt it, and she knew Brick had felt it as well. She loved him, and she knew he loved her, so what reason was there to stop? Blossom was on the pill, and they had talked about protection and had even bought condoms for when the time was right. Blossom had looked into Brick's eyes, answering his unspoken question._

_The rest of the night hadn't been without its fumbles, but that's what had made it so magical. Brick had been just as nervous as she was, and just as inexperienced. They had learned together, exploring each others' bodies and learning what the other liked. And when it had finally happened, Blossom was pleased to know that the slight pain had quickly given way to pleasure. If Blossom was entirely honest, the actual, physical part of the night had gone by too quickly, but the way Brick had groaned her name and looked at her afterwards left a warm, glowing feeling inside of her that had persisted to this afternoon._

_Blossom vaguely registered that her friends were waving at her and calling her name as she practically floated down the hall. She remembered waving back and smiling whenever someone called her name. Although she was outwardly functioning, there was really only one thing on her mind: finding Brick. Finally, Blossom spotted his long red hair and signature red cap at the far end of the hall, walking with Mike Believe and his brother Boomer._

" _Brick!" Blossom called, waving at him._

_Blossom watched as Brick started, glancing back at her, before turning back around and walking away. Blossom's smile fell as she watched him walk away from her. What was that about? Blossom shook her misgivings away, confident that everything would be fine by the time they went on their date tonight._

Blossom stopped pacing, momentarily surfacing from her memories. She had been such a lovestruck fool. Had her head been on straight, Blossom would have known that Brick ignoring her was a sign of horrible things to come. Brick never ignored her, not even when they had been rivals. Blossom sighed as she sank onto her bed. Now came the bad part.

_Instead of the date Blossom had been expecting, Brick had asked if they could just hang out at his place. His father, Mojo Jojo would once again be busy with his work, and his brothers would be out of the house. Remembering what had happened the following night, Blossom had readily agreed. Hopefully there would be a repeat of the previous night._

_When Blossom arrived at Mojo Jojo's house, she was greeted by the sight of a tired looking Brick. He had invited her in, and they had settled down for the movie in the living room instead of going to his bedroom like they normally would. Instead of immediately pulling her into his arms, Brick had busied himself making them snacks. When he sat down, he kept the snack bowl on his lap, keeping physical distance between him and Blossom._

_Blossom had frowned at this, but had chalked it up to Brick being hungry. He was still growing, as she had found out. He was now pushing 6 feet, which he liked to throw in her 5'3'' face._

_When the movie ended, Brick had turned off the TV. Instead of offering for them to go to his bedroom, Brick fiddled with the empty snack bowl. At this point, Blossom was sure there was something wrong, and she was getting that feeling in the pit of her stomach when she knew there was something happening beyond her control._

" _Brick," Blossom started, reaching out for him._

_Brick pulled away from her touch, shaking his head. Blossom pulled her hand back, hurt. Why was he acting like this when last night they had been so in love?_

" _Brick, please. What's wrong? Last night was-" Blossom started._

" _Last night was a mistake," Brick quickly interjected, shocking Blossom._

_Blossom could only blink. A mistake? Surely she had misheard?_

" _I'm sorry about last night. It shouldn't have happened," Brick said, not looking at Blossom._

_Blossom pulled back, her back hitting the far end of the couch. This couldn't be happening. What was happening? Blossom was beginning to panic, and she could feel her eyes begin to heat up. Calm, she needed to remain calm._

" _But last night you said, you said you loved me!" Blossom cried out._

_Brick refused to look at her. "I lied," he said._

_He lied? Why would he lie? It didn't make sense. Could a person fake being in love, fake enjoy sex?_

" _Stop, you're hurting me. Why are you saying this," Blossom asked, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I know you Brick. I know you love me."_

_Brick turned towards her, his eyes blazing. "I LIED! I just wanted to get in your pants. It didn't mean anything to me, and it wasn't even that good. I've had better," Brick said with a sneer._

_Blossom could feel her heart breaking. The tears were running freely now, and Blossom couldn't muster up enough pride to try to hide them. It had all been a lie._

_Brick had gone back to glaring at the wall, pretending Blossom didn't exist. She couldn't stay here any longer. Being in his presence was too painful._

_With a strangled sob, Blossom launched herself off the couch, threw open the front door, and streaked off into the night. She couldn't, wouldn't look back. Her heart was in pieces, and she wondered whether she would ever feel whole or be able to trust a man again._

Blossom rubbed her eyes, surprised to find they were wet. When had she started crying? Blossom scrubbed at her eyes, embarrassed that she was so emotionally fragile. Gods, if she cried just remembering by herself, how would she be able to have this talk with Brick?

With a sigh, Blossom checked her phone. Still no new messages. What had happened to Brick saying he would get right back to her when she finally reached out to him? Blossom rolled her eyes. She guessed it was just another one of his many lies.

* * *

Brick had been staring at his phone screen for the past hour. It was the text from Blossom that he had been anticipating, but also dreading. It seemed that Blossom Utonium was finally ready to talk, to lay all their dirty laundry on the table. But was he really ready for this?

Brick sighed before flopping back on his bed. Brick owed Blossom an explanation. It was that simple. Or at least, it should be considering the truth was on his side. But, would Blossom believe him? If the events after their breakup were any indication, Brick was one hell of a liar.

Brick had been rehearsing this talk in his head for years, starting with the week after their official breakup. Even though he knew the events and context of the situation that had led to their breakup, Brick couldn't help the urge to run through all of it again. It was his way of remembering, taking responsibility, and torturing himself for the pain he'd caused Blossom.

If Brick hadn't been so hopelessly in love with Blossom back then, he would have been able to see the danger looming above him, surrounding him, threatening him. But, his love sickness had blinded him, and both he and Blossom had suffered for his carelessness.

_Brick gasped, the air literally knocked out of him. King Morbucks laughed from his place above him. He was sitting on a literal throne, surrounded by gaudy displays of his wealth._

" _Brick, Brick, Brick, do you know what I've got here?" King Morbucks asked, swirling a liquid substance around in his test tube._

_Brick's response was a grunt of pain. Morbucks' goons had socked him in the gut, hard._

" _I bet you can guess, considering how weak and helpless you must feel now," Morbucks gloated, the glare of the sun making his eyes glint._

_Brick wheezed, trying to catch his breath._

_Morbucks laughed, obviously happy he was in pain. "This right here, is a neutralizer. I had my lab create this for me. It has special properties that negates the special abilities Chemical X or any other type of substance can give people to make them_ _ **strong.**_ _This makes them_ _ **weak.**_ "

_Brick struggled against his bonds, earning another hit from one of the goons._

" _Do you know why I have you here, Brick?" Morbucks asked, his voice dripping with venom._

" _No, what do you want from me?" Brick rasped._

" _Revenge. You took my daughter from me. She was my property," Morbucks hissed._

" _Property? You were the one who tossed her out like trash for being gay!" Brick exclaimed._

" _That matters not. She was still my daughter, and still mine to control. You and your friends taking her in, corrupting her mind, is unacceptable. What I am doing to you now boy, is just a warning. I have power, money, and influence. I have tools that could make you and your loved ones suffer. You will do as I say, or I will see that Blossom takes your place," Morbucks threatened._

_Brick felt his eyes widen. He couldn't let Blossom see this! He wouldn't let her experience this pain!_

" _What do you want," Brick asked._

" _I want you to lose everything. You will break up with Blossom, or she will be the one to suffer," Morbucks said, enjoying how Brick paled._

_He wanted Brick to break up with Blossom? They had just taken their relationship to the next level last night. Now, he was sitting in this dank ass warehouse on the edge of town at the asskcrack of dawn, the goons having grabbed him off the street on his early morning run._

" _You're fucking insane to think I'd break up with her. I'll kick your ass as soon as my powers return," Brick threatened._

" _You're willing to risk your girlfriend over your pride? This neutralizer is only the beginning of what I have that can bring you and yours down. Do you really think that with all the money and power I possess, I'd stop at something that would just_ _ **neutralize**_ _your powers?" Morbucks asked, smiling evilly._

_Brick paled again. He had no proof that Morbucks had more than the neutralizer, but was he willing to risk the fucker experimenting on his girlfriend or someone else he cared about?_

" _Don't forget, I own you, Brick," Morbucks said as he felt a needle being shoved into his arm. Brick shuddered, his powers suddenly returning. Whipping around he turned to beat the shit out of Morbucks, but stopped when the latter pulled out a remote control._

_Brick blinked as the screen behind Morbucks lit up. On the screen were live feeds. There was a feed of Mojo Jojo working in his lab, of Him traveling around the world and designing in his fashion studio in Milan, one of Professor Utonium in his lab, one of each of his brothers at their sports practices, of Bubbles performing in show choir, of Buttercup doing karate, and of, Brick paled. How had this creep managed to get feed from inside the Utonium household? There was Blossom, walking past the camera on her way to the bathroom, in her pajamas._

_Brick floated down to the ground, defeated. There was no way he could fight and win against an enemy that had this much money, power, and influence. Not to mention when said enemy had the ability to neutralize him in seconds. He would barely be able to get a hit in even with his super speed and strength before that advantage was stripped away. Brick had no choice. He had to do what Morbucks said. He needed to break up with his girlfriend, Blossom._

Brick shook his head. He had been so rash back then. He had played right into Morbucks' sick and twisted game. The smart thing to do would have been to involve the trusted adults in his life. His fathers, one of whom was the literal Devil, Professor Utonium, Mayor Bellum, Ms. Keane, any of them would have had a better idea of what to do when presented with an obviously illegal situation than a dumb ass 18 year old boy not thinking straight.

No, instead he had broken up with Blossom in one of the worst ways possible, consigning them both to abject misery for the remaining months of their senior year. Had it mattered that as soon as Blossom had left his house he'd locked himself in his room and sobbed like a baby? It mattered to him, but not to everyone else who had turned their backs on him and taken Blossom's side. But Brick didn't have it in him to blame them. No one but Brick had known about King Morbucks' insidiousness at the time. It was only after they had graduated and Blossom had left for Washington D.C., that Brick had drunkenly blurted it all out one night while partaking in some underaged drinking with his brothers.

When Brick had woken up the next day, he was met with the stern gazes of both of his fathers and Professor Utonium, who all but gave him the lecture of a lifetime. How could he not have told them? How could he have thought to shoulder this burden by himself? How could he be so irresponsible to not report something as dangerous as some sort of neutralizer when it had the power to impact many people? Hell if Brick had known. He had only been half listening. He was too hung over and depressed to care about anything at that time.

Since his dumb ass brothers were blabbermouths, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Princess soon found out, and suddenly they were trying to be all buddy-buddy with him, urging him to contact Blossom and apologize and everything would go back to normal. But Brick wasn't going to do that. Blossom had made it perfectly clear she wanted nothing to do with him, and from what he'd heard, she was succeeding at her studies and becoming the top of her class.

While Blossom was off living her life in D.C., Brick was working through his bachelor's at Citysville University, the college from the neighboring town. As far as Brick was concerned, Blossom was living her best life, so who was he to barge in and ruin it? So despite everyone's pleas and suggestions, Brick had left it alone, and Blossom became the only one not to know at Brick's request. He didn't want to bring it up again and hurt her.

Slowly the years had gone by with Blossom out of his life. He'd learned to cope. He'd been in relationships with other women. He'd completed his bachelor's and then his master's. It didn't matter that he was never completely happy. He wasn't jealous of his brothers who had solid relationships with their puffs when his, he meant Blossom, was across the country.

But now Blossom was back. They were work partners. They were going to be family. They needed to have this talk. Brick had to do it, whether he was ready or not. With a sigh, Brick began to type on his phone. After editing, deleting, retyping, adding and then deleting emojis, Brick hit send. It was out of his hands now. They were going to talk.

* * *

Blossom sat at a corner table at a local bookstore and cafe she had chosen as the neutral location for her talk with Brick. The bookstore in question was quiet and cozy, and it was only the regulars that knew it existed. Blossom, being an absolute bookworm, was one of the few people to call this place a second home; when she wasn't at work, with her sisters or friends, or at the Professor's place, she was at the bookstore, working off hours or reading a book.

It had gotten to the point where the bookstore's owner and barista knew her by name, and the barista would have her usual chai latte ready within moments of her entering the shop. It was this familiarity that Blossom had taken advantage of tonight. Blossom had asked the owner if she could sequester a corner of the store for some personal business. Since Blossom was a regular and loyal customer, and the bookstore was relatively empty on Friday (apparently most people didn't spend their Friday nights in a bookstore), the owner had agreed.

Blossom sipped her chai latte, trying to calm her nerves and warm up. Although not as cold as October, the month that Bubbles and Boomer had chosen for their wedding, September did have some cool days and nights. Tonight happened to be one of those nights, and Blossom had managed to walk out of the Professor's house without a coat due to her nervousness regarding the talk. So here she was, shivering in her leggings and oversized sweater.

Blossom blew out a low breath as she worked on regulating her breathing. There was nothing to be so nervous about; she was in a safe place and she knew Brick. They worked together five days a week, and sometimes would see each other on weekends when the gang all got together. This would be just like a work meeting, minus the work setting. Just because they were meeting outside of work, alone, did not mean anything had to get weird.

Blossom glanced at her watch. It was five minutes to 8:00 p.m., the time Blossom had suggested Brick meet her at the bookstore. Blossom, of course, had already been sitting for 20 minutes. She had needed to arrive early to feel as if she were in control of the situation. It didn't help that Blossom would startle every time the bell on the door dinged, signaling that someone had walked into the store. Every time it had been a false alarm, just a random passerby or a regular checking to see if the newest selection of books had arrived.

The door dinged, and once again, Blossom startled. Looking up, Blossom saw a familiar flash of red hair and a signature red hat enter the store. It seemed that when not at work, Brick would occasionally break out the old hat that had been glued to his head during his youth.

Blossom watched as Brick looked around the store, responding good naturedly to the greetings from the owner and barista, and asking for a plain coffee when asked if he'd like a beverage. The owner asked what he was in for, as the barista poured his coffee. Blossom heard Brick respond that he was here to meet a friend. A look of understanding flashed over the owner's face, and he turned to look in Blossom's direction. Brick's eyes followed the owner's, and met hers. Blossom blushed, realizing she had been caught staring at him.

Blossom smiled, hoping to alleviate the awkwardness she suddenly felt. Brick nodded in her direction, turning back to the coffee bar to collect his drink. Brick suddenly looked back at her, locking eyes again. He kept eye contact with her as he made his way to the table where she was sitting. Blossom felt the flush return to her face, and she was internally cursing her heart for subconsciously starting to beat faster. Blossom only hoped Brick couldn't hear it.

"Hi Blossom," Brick said, as he sat down across from her.

"Hi," Blossom breathed back.

* * *

Brick hadn't been sure what to expect when he had arrived at the place Blossom had suggested. When he had done some preliminary research earlier in the day he had found out that it was a bookstore. Brick wasn't surprised Blossom had chosen a bookstore as their meeting location since she had been a voracious reader all throughout high school. What Brick had been surprised by was that this bookstore was evidently a special place to Blossom. Brick was able to discern this fact from the second he had stepped into the bookstore.

After letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, Brick had looked around impressed. The bookstore was surprisingly spacious, and it's decor was almost gothic inspired. There was a small cafe off to the side where patrons could buy drinks and pastries, and the store was sectioned off by genre. There was a section for new books and used books, and throughout the store were tables and couches for people to sit at or on as they immersed themselves in the experience. Brick could see why Blossom had fallen in love with this place.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around. Would you like a drink?" the barista asked.

Brick glanced at the menu before deciding on his selection. "Coffee, black," Brick stated.

"Can I help you find something?" a man asked. He must be the owner.

Brick glanced at him, replying, "I'm actually here to meet a friend," Brick replied. It's not that he didn't want to look around; in fact, Brick was planning on returning at a different time to look at some books. It had been a while since he had sat down and read a good book.

"Ah," the man said. "You must be the friend Blossom said she was meeting!" he exclaimed, turning to look towards a corner on the second floor.

Brick's eyes followed him. He was met with the intense gaze of vibrant pink eyes. Brick kept her gaze, internally smiling at the blush that spread across her cheeks. Brick watched as a sweet smile lit up her face, and for a moment, Brick had imagined that it was the same smile she would give him in high school when she was happy to see him. Those were the days.

Brick turned to the barista, who was offering him his coffee. Brick nodded in thanks, and made his way over to Blossom. They had somehow managed to lock eyes again, and Brick couldn't seem to look away. There had always been something captivating about Blossom's eyes.

Even though they were here on serious business, Brick couldn't push past the nervous flips happening low in his stomach or the fact that his heart was speeding up against his will. He wasn't sure why his body was reacting this way; he was a grown man fully in control of his body's responses, not some hormonal teenager seeing an attractive girl for the first time.

Nevertheless, something about this situation felt different, and it wasn't just the fact that they were finally going to have the long overdue talk. There was a strange vibe in the air, and Brick was almost certain that he wasn't the only one feeling it. He sensed Blossom felt it too. It would be best for Brick to be on his best behavior and see where the night took them. As soon as Brick arrived at the table, he sat down. He was ready to start the conversation.

* * *

Blossom blinked, dragging her thoughts and eyes away from Brick's red ones. It took her far longer than she wanted to admit to regain her bearings and remember the issue at hand: the talk. The reason she and Brick were here in her favorite bookstore was so they could finally move past their history that put such a strain on their professional and personal relationship.

Blossom opened her mouth to speak, but was mortified to learn she was at a loss for words. Why was she suddenly so tongue-tied? It was Brick. They worked together and bickered often enough, so why was it so difficult to talk now? Was it a mistake to ask Brick to meet here?

Blossom internally fretted, already upset with how the evening was turning out. Although she had chosen the location and had asked Brick to meet tonight, Blossom felt as if things were completely out of her control. What was it about Brick that made her feel this way? When she was younger, Blossom had relished in the feeling being with Brick brought. It was nice to not be in control and to let her feelings run rampant. Now however, she felt the exact opposite. Ever since her heart broke, Blossom always felt that she needed to be in control. It was a vestige from her youth that had unfortunately only intensified with age and life experience.

"So," Brick started.

"Well," Blossom finally managed.

Both reds froze, looking away awkwardly. Well, that hadn't been the smooth start either of them had expected. Blossom shook her head and took a deep breath. She needed to focus.

"Well, I know that both of us probably would rather be doing anything else tonight, but I do believe it's important that we talk about this. I will do my best to listen and to not judge," Blossom finally managed. She had prepared this opener earlier, but it sounded lame coming out of her mouth just now. Blossom mentally groaned at herself. She sounded so stupid!

"Look, Blossom. I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry for the choices I made back then," Brick supplied quickly. Blossom blinked, not expecting to delve in this quickly.

"I- You really did hurt me, Brick. I loved, no, I was in love with you. I gave you everything, and you took it and threw it back to me. You told me none of it mattered. Do you know how much that absolutely destroyed me?" Blossom asked. Oh, it was all starting to come out now.

"I know," Brick said, gritting his teeth.

"I don't want to make any, um, assumptions," Blossom started. "But I've heard that losing one's virginity can often be a bigger deal for women than men. In my case at least, I really felt that was the case. I had thought what we had shared that night was wonderful, but learning that it meant nothing to you made me question everything about myself," Blossom said.

"I lied," Brick responded, clenching his eyes shut.

Blossom raised an eyebrow, even though Brick couldn't see it. "What did you lie about?" Blossom finally questioned, waiting for Brick to open his eyes and look at her.

"Everything. I lied about everything," Brick said morosely.

* * *

Brick watched as Blossom's eyes widened in confusion. Of course Blossom would be confused. Brick mentally slapped himself on the forehead. This was not going well so far. He had rehearsed this specific moment in time for years, and it was not going as he planned. In fact, Brick was barely managing to sound coherent. Blossom must think he was an idiot. Blossom stared at him, evidently waiting for him to elaborate on what "everything" meant.

Brick took a deep breath, and decided to tell Blossom the whole story. Once he started explaining, Brick couldn't stop talking. Brick tried not to look over at Blossom as he shared his side of the story. Even though Blossom had promised not to judge, Brick knew that if her expressive face showed even an ounce of hurt, he would lose his confidence and clam up.

Brick sucked in a huge breath. He'd been talking for a while, and not only was his throat beginning to grow sore, but he was relieved to finally get everything off of his chest. Brick finally glanced up at Blossom. She looked shocked. Blossom wasn't moving. Was she even breathing? Brick waved his hand in front of Blossom's face. No response. OMG he broke her!

"Blossom," Brick asked, concerned. Still no response. He tried again, a bit louder. "Blossom?" When that didn't work, Brick started to grow concerned. Why wasn't she answering?

"Here, this might help," a voice said. Brick glanced to his left where the barista was holding a steaming cup of, Brick sniffed. Was that a chai latte? Brick watched as the barista placed the cup in front of Blossom. As the scent hit Blossom's nose, she began to blink. Almost robotically, Blossom began to reach for the cup, bringing it up to her mouth for a sip.

Brick blinked in surprise. That was a unique trick! Brick glanced at the barista. How had the barista known to do this?

The barista winked at Brick. "Blossom's a regular. Any time she gets super involved or is thinking too hard, she freezes up, and only the smell of chai seems to bring her back to her senses."

"I'll have to remember that," Brick stated gratefully.

"Well, between the two of us, I think whatever this is, will be good for her," the barista said, gesturing between the two of them. Brick blinked, surprised. Was this barista a wizard?

Brick startled, surprised to hear Blossom's voice. "Oh, Ted, thank you! How did you know I needed a refill?" Blossom asked, smiling sweetly at the barista.

Brick looked between the two of them. Maybe he wasn't a wizard, just a young man who knew Blossom really well. Was there something going on between the two of them?

"You're one of our most frequent and loyal customers, Blossom. We know you," Ted said with a wink.

Brick watched as Blossom blushed. He couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed that this "Ted" was able to make her blush. He had been enjoying being the one to elicit that reaction.

However, the logical part of Brick knew that Ted was just being nice and helpful. It's just that Brick wasn't sure his brain was in a position to appreciate logic at the moment. He really wanted to get back to the topic at hand: the talk that he and Blossom were supposed to be having. Before Brick could hint at this, Blossom kindly dismissed Ted from their presence.

"Well, Ted. Thank you for the refill. Remind me to tip you generously next time!" Blossom joked.

Ted smiled at them both before saying, "Well, I'll let you get back to it!"

Brick watched as Ted walked back to the cafe section, talking to another patron who had wandered up in the meantime. Brick glanced back at Blossom, who was staring at him with an intense look in her eyes. Brick glupled. He couldn't tell if this was a good look or a bad look.

* * *

Blossom stared at Brick. She was still processing everything he had told her. Certain things that hadn't made sense at the time suddenly made a bit more sense, but Blossom still wasn't sure. Why wouldn't Brick have told her about King Morbucks? She would have understood!

Blossom wasn't sure how she felt about Brick thinking she wouldn't have been able to handle a bit of danger or pain. Blossom could kind of understand the protectiveness Brick was exhibiting at the time, even if it was misplaced. Blossom's father also had gone through bouts of protectiveness when she and her sisters had made a career of fighting crime as children.

The difference, in Blossom's mind, was that one had the right to worry; it was his right as a father to be concerned about the welfare of his children. Brick, on the other hand, had been her boyfriend, her partner. Blossom didn't want a partner who worried too much about her. She was a strong and capable young woman, who also happened to be just super-powered.

Blossom blinked at Brick. She knew he was waiting for her reaction, but she wasn't sure how she should react. Blossom was feeling a myriad of emotions. She was hurt, angry, confused, sad, empty. Blossom was mourning the loss of the 18 year olds she and Brick used to be. That innocence and belief in the all prevailing power of love had been mercilessly crushed by a combination of outside forces, and their own inability to deal with the fallout of Brick's decision. It was Brick's decision wasn't it? The more Blossom thought about it, she realized that Brick hadn't given her a choice or a chance. Blossom hadn't been in a listening or forgiving mood had Brick tried to talk to her after the fact, but had he been honest and trusted her and her abilities enough in the beginning, things could have turned out way different!

Anger. That was the emotion that Blossom had settled on, and that she was clinging to. It was the only way Blossom could prevent herself from falling apart in public, in front of Brick.

"Let me try to understand. You were threatened by a madman, and instead of trusting me to be able to handle myself or to back you up, you decided to break up with me the day after we made love for the first time?" Blossom seethed. When she said it out loud, the absolute ridiculousness of Brick's choice became more apparent. Yes Brick had been 18 at the time, but this was asinine. It was an insult to the intelligence that Blossom knew Brick possessed.

Blossom watched Brick grimace. He definitely looked like he had stepped in shit. Well, at least he knew now how utterly idiotic he had been. Blossom decided to let him stew in her disappointment. By now Blossom's anger had died down, and she was just incredulous.

"It's not that I didn't trust you, I just didn't trust Morbucks! You don't know how it felt to have your powers stripped from you. I was at his mercy! I couldn't imagine you going through what I did," Brick stated. "He also said he had more stuff in his lab. I had to make a choice."

"And the choice you made was to believe him over me, over our friends, over our families. You thought you needed to handle this alone. Why? Did you not trust me?" Blossom asked.

"No, it wasn't like that," Brick ground out.

"Really, from what I see there is no other logical explanation! I know you aren't stupid, Brick. But only an idiot would think that he needed to go it alone. Or, maybe you like being alone," Blossom stated. She knew it was a low blow, but she was past the point of caring.

"Hey!" Brick growled. "I said it wasn't like that. And Blossom, you should know that sometimes other factors have the power to outweigh logical thought," Brick said pointedly.

Blossom flushed. "Regardless," Blossom said pointedly. "The choice you made not only ruined our romantic relationship, it threatened to throw our families apart! Do I even want to know how this whole ordeal with Morbucks was resolved, or was it even resolved? The only reason anyone found out about the nefarious activities Morbucks was involved in was because you got drunk one night fooling around with your brothers, " Blossom accused.

She glared at Brick then, waiting for him to answer. Brick and his brothers had never had to fight crime. By the time Blossom and her sisters were 10, the monster attacks had stopped, and the police force had expanded, rendering their super capabilities unneeded. Blossom and her sisters had been able to retire, and live as normal lives as super-powered humans could.

Brick and his brothers had retired at age 10 as well, vowing to give up fighting the girls in search of their own normal lives. It was a decision that had been largely influenced by Mojo Jojo and Him's retirement from evil; they had decided to act like actual fathers and provide for their children on the straight and narrow. Mojo Jojo had started to work for the government, inventing machines to increase the efficacy and efficiency of medical research and Him had decided to take over the world fashion world, instead of infusing the world with his evilness.

Blossom understood that Brick had been ill prepared to make a decision like that, but the point was that he had her. Blossom had never been quiet about how much she had loved being a superhero, even though she did relish having a normal adolescence. She had shared with Brick her struggles, her fears, and the hopes and ambitions she had had as the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. If Brick hadn't known what to do, he should have just talked to her! And this went back to an important matter: trust. What was love without trust? Well, Blossom had the answer to that. It was a relationship that only ended in heartbreak and disaster.

Blossom stared at Brick sadly. What more was there to say?

* * *

Brick watched as the emotions flashed across Blossom's face. One minute she was consumed by anger, and the next she looked as if he had broken her heart all over again. Brick was cursing himself. He was an idiot to expect that once he explained everything to Blossom, she would be all forgiving. Over the years, the "everything nice" part of her had given way to more "spice." Gone was the upbeat 18 year old girl Brick had fallen in love with.

But then again, she was no longer the 18 year old boy she had been in love with. So where did that leave the two of them now? Blossom was evidently upset, even though the honest truth was laid bare. Brick couldn't blame Blossom though. As soon as she had repeated the highlights of the story back at him, he realized just how stupid he had been at 18. It was something that he had realized a long time ago, but to have it thrown in his face by the very person he had made the fateful choice for, was a slap in the face to his already damaged ego.

"Blossom, I can't exactly justify what I did back then. Even if I had felt then as I do now," Brick held up a hand to stop Blossom from interrupting. "Even if I had felt the need to protect you then, that feeling would be the same now. However, it's obvious that the choice I made was rash and immature, and it hurt you the most. If I could take back that hurt, I would."

'You can't take it back, no matter how much you apologize. An apology wouldn't fix the past, Brick.

"I know, and I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I just wanted you to know the truth, after all these years. The truth is that I lied that night I broke up with you. I lied about how making love to you meant nothing to me, that you weren't my first, and that I wasn't in love with you. Look, I'm not going to lie and say I haven't been with other women since you, but with you it was special. I felt things that I haven't been able to feel with other women, and I want you to know that," Brick said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He might not be able to take back the hurt he had caused Blossom with his words, but he would die on his own damn sword and let her know that every word out of his mouth that night had been pure bullshit.

Brick watched as Blossom flushed, clutching her empty mug between her hands. All of his dirty laundry was on the table now, and the ball was in Blossom's court. Brick wasn't sure if having the talk had helped him and Blossom get out of their relationship funk, or if the talk had ruined any chance of them having a normal relationship.

Brick's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Ted. "Hey, just so you know, we're closing in about 5 minutes. I just wanted to give you the heads up." Brick glanced at his watch. It was already 10:25 p.m.? How did time go by so quickly?

Blossom quickly stood up, apologizing to Ted for not realizing the time. "I'm so sorry, Ted! We were having a really important conversation, and I guess we lost track of time."

"Blossom, it's fine. Like I said, you are a valued customer. You're always welcome hare," Ted said as he picked up his and Blossom's empty drink cups.

"We'll be leaving then. Oh Ted, when do the new books come in?" Blossom asked as she grabbed her purse and tucked in her chair.

"They'll be here on Wednesday, unless there is a shipping delay. Mr. Franks and I already have an idea for the new display," Ted said.

"Perfect! I'll make sure to stop in after work," Blossom said. Brick made a mental note to do the same.

Blossom headed for the door, chatting amicably with Ted. Brick followed, nodding to the owner as he passed. When they got to the door, Brick shook Ted's hand as Blossom waved. The next thing Brick knew, they were ushered out into the chilly night.

* * *

Blossom could not help the shudder that wound its way from deep inside her body. It was even colder now than it had been when she arrived! Blossom was cursing her stupidity at forgetting her coat. Blossom rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to create some warmth.

"Are you cold?" Brick asked.

Blossom glanced to her left, where Brick was standing. "Nnn nooo," Blossom shivered.

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Here, you'll freeze," Brick said as he placed his flannel over her shoulders. Although not as warm as her coat, it still retained Brick's body head and scent. Blossom bundled the flannel around her, breathing in deep. Brick still smelled the same, after all these years.

"Th-thank you," Blossom said, her shivers starting to subside.

"No problem. It's the least I could do," Brick said with a half smile in her direction.

Blossom nodded, grateful that Brick would offer her his jacket after their loaded talk. Blossom was a bit thrown still, but incredibly disappointed that she had let her emotions get the best of her. She really did owe Brick an apology. She had said she wouldn't judge, but she had called Brick an idiot and insinuated he didn't trust her. It had been a low blow, but she had taken it.

Blossom cleared her throat. '"Brick, I need to apologize," she said as she clenched his flannel tighter around her.

"You don't need to apologize, Blossom," Brick stated.

Blossom turned to Brick, abashed. "No I do! I asked you here to talk like mature adults, I told you I would only listen and not judge, but I let my emotions get the best of me anyways!"

Brick's response was interrupted by Ted. "Ahem," he coughed, startline the both of them.

Blossom turned to see Ted standing in the door they were currently standing in front of. Blossom flushed. She and Brick had left the store, but they were still standing outside of it, interrupting Ted and the owner's attempts to close up properly.

"Ted! I'm so sorry, we'll be out of your way," Blossom stated as she grabbed Brick's wrist and began pulling him down the street. Blossom marched like this in embarrassed silence for an entire block before she felt Brick start to pull back. Blossom slowed and turned back to look at him.

"Blossom," Brick questioned. "Are we going someplace or are we just going to walk the entire night?"

Blossom blushed. She was really lucky it was dark so he couldn't see as well. "I-" Blossom started. She didn't know what to say. Was their talk over? Could they leave it at this?

As if sensing her hesitation, Brick suggested, "Why don't we go to the park? It's not too far from here."

Blossom nodded gratefully, but then gave an affirmative reply when she realized it was too dark for Brick to see, even with their enhanced senses. "That would be lovely, thanks."

"Um, you can let go of my wrist?" Brick prompted.

Blossom glanced down, embarrassed to know she was still clutching Brick's wrist like a nervous child. "Sorry!" Blossom stated, yanking her hand back quickly.

"It's fine, it's just your grip was a bit strong. If it were my hand, it might not have been so bad," Brick said.

Blossom blushed again. Sure she had been holding on to Brick's wrist for much longer than was acceptable, and he did insinuate that they could have been holding hands instead. And they were on their way to the park, but it wasn't like their talk was turning into a date!

Blossom shook her head at her foolish thoughts. Her inactive hormones were unfortunately reacting to Brick's alluring smell that she was currently enveloped in. She was also too emotionally vulnerable right now, and it had been too long since she had been on a proper date. Her last boyfriend had been a workaholic and alcoholic, something that was only apparent to Blossom a few months after they had made their relationship official.

Blossom scowled at the memories. The breakup had been messy, and it had involved too much alcohol on her part. Was it any wonder that her body was reacting? Brick was undoubtedly a handsome and attractive young man, and her body did remember their shared history, even if her mind and heart wanted to forget at times. Blossom was thankful that none of them had the power of mind-reading. She would have been mortified if Brick had been able to read her thoughts.

Blossom sighed as she continued to follow Brick to the park. Were they going to continue to talk about their past and their breakup, or were they going to do something else? Blossom wasn't sure what she wanted, but she knew her mind was going a mile a minute.

* * *

Brick didn't know what possessed him to suggest Blossom should have been holding his hand instead of his wrist, or why he offered to extend their night. Brick could have easily bid Blossom a good night, but for some reason he had offered to take her to a park! It was 10:45 p.m. on a cool September night, and he had suggested they take a walk in the park. Blossom had been right, he truly was an idiot!

As Brick led the way towards the park, he was hyper aware of Blossom trailing not too far behind him. Brick had been very distracted after he had given Blossom his flannel. The oversized shirt had looked good on her, and could practically be worn as a dress. There was something about seeing an attractive woman in his clothes that made him think less than G-rated or "work appropriate" thoughts.

Brick shook his head at his foolishness, trying to suppress the flush that threatened to rise in his cheeks. He had no place thinking of Blossom in such terms. Yes, Blossom was an attractive young woman, but they were work colleagues and just starting to dig through their impressive history. It would be entirely inappropriate for Brick to be experiencing, much less act on his attraction or his still strong feelings for Blossom.

Brick led the way to the park. Their trip was uncomfortably silent; both Brick and Blossom were trapped in their own heads. Before long, they had reached the park. "Would you like to walk around, or do you want to sit on a bench?" Brick asked.

Brick watched as Blossom pulled his flannel tighter around her body. Why had he suggested they walk together when he knew that Blossom got cold easily? The longer they stayed out, the colder it got. The temperature had to have dropped another few degrees since they left the bookstore.

"I think I'd prefer to walk," Blossom said, her small frame shaking subtly with shivers.

"There's a nice path over this way. During the day you can see all the flowers along the walkway, but it's hard to appreciate in the dark," Brick explained.

Blossom nodded as she followed Brick. He had chosen that particular path because it was level and paved. Even though they were super-powered humans, it still wouldn't have been a smart idea to travel over complicated terrain in the dark.

Brick and Blossom walked side by side. Brick wasn't sure what he should be doing. Should he say something? Did Blossom want to continue their talk from earlier? If so, what more could Brick say? He'd told Blossom exactly what had happened and he'd apologized. Brick wasn't sure if he would be able to add anything to the conversation that hadn't already been said.

As they continued to walk in silence, Brick could hear Blossom's teeth begin to chatter lightly from the chill. Although he was a Rowdyruff, he knew how to treat ladies. If a woman was cold, the man should give her his jacket. Brick had already given Blossom his flannel. What more could he offer to warm her up?

"You know, if you'd like you could use my body for warmth," Brick stated. As soon as that thought left his mouth he wanted to take it back. It sounded like a sexual innuendo, but he hadn't meant it like that! "Wait, I meant that my body naturally runs warmer than most, and since your body runs cooler, I figured my body heat could help warm you up. I didn't mean it to sound any other way," Brick hastened to add, flushing deeply. Brick couldn't see, but Blossom was also flushing deeply at the prospect of being in close physical proximity to him.

"Um, well, I am cold," Blossom said as she shuffled closer to Brick.

Still blushing, Brick wrapped his arm around Blossom and pulled her flush to her body. Brick tried to ignore the way her frame fit perfectly against his much larger one. Now that Brick had made clear that what they were doing didn't have any ulterior meaning, it was one friend providing another with warmth. He was being polite, a perfect gentleman as Him wanted.

Brick felt a tingle shoot up his back as Blossom's smaller arm wrapped around his waist. She was actively leaning into his warmth. Brick blushed again and tried to subtly clear his throat. He needed to think of something to do or say that would distract him from the feel of Blossom against his side. If he didn't his thoughts would go in a waywardly direction again.

"Did you want to continue or talk from earlier?" Brick asked.

* * *

No, Blossom did not want to talk.

Blossom was so warm. Brick was so warm and comfy that Blossom couldn't help but lean into him and wrap her arm around his waist. Blossom actually preferred not talking to Brick at the moment. If they weren't talking, Blossom could pretend that the breakup had never happened, and that they were the same kids foolishly in love with each other. For just a little while longer, Blossom wanted to pretend. She wanted to stay in the dream and did not want to wake.

Blossom didn't answer Brick's question, but grunted her annoyance. Luckily, Brick seemed to get the message, once again falling back into silence. The further they walked the sleepier Blossom became. Brick's gate was almost like rocking, and Blossom was embarrassed to say she had started to float instead of walk. Brick's warmth was soothing, and she was tired. The evening had been emotionally draining, and being in Brick's arms, even if it was just pretend, provided her with the same safe and content feeling she had back when they were dating.

Before she realized it, Blossom's eyes had drifted closed, and she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Brick had received Blossom's message. The annoyed grunt she gave him had been so similar to the ones she would give him when he was annoying her as she was studying or when he would try to wake her up if she fell asleep watching a movie. It was the "shut up and leave me be" grunt. Brick smiled. It was almost as if nothing had changed. But Brick knew that things had changed. Their talk ensured that everything would eventually change between them.

As Brick continued to walk with Blossom in silence, he realized that her form was getting heavier. Confused, Brick stopped walking. Blossom stopped as well. Brick glanced down, and was surprised to see that Blossom was floating. She was pressed into his side fast asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful while asleep, that Brick couldn't bear to wake her up.

But now Brick was presented with a problem. He had a sleeping Puff against his side and they were in the middle of a park. Brick had flown to the bookstore, hoping to avoid the traffic of the young people starting to head downtown for food and entertainment on a Friday night. He hadn't thought to ask if Blossom had driven to the bookstore before whisking her away to the park.

Brick could carry her back to the bookstore in hopes that her car might be there, but the park was equidistant to the Professor's house. If they went back to the bookstore, they'd be doubling the time he'd need to travel to take Blossom to her house if she hadn't driven. Plus, she looked dead on her feet, and super-powered human or not, Brick wasn't sure he wanted Blossom to drive when she was this physically exhausted.

Brick knew what he was going to do. Brick scooped Blossom into his arms, being careful to support her neck. As he flew into the air, he made his way towards the Professor's house.

* * *

John Utonium was preparing for bed. He knew that Blossom had not yet returned even though it was closing in on midnight, but he decided not to worry. Blossom was a 26 year old young woman with her own life, not a 6 year old fighting monsters and bad guys. If Blossom did not come home, John was not going to worry. His girls could take care of themselves.

John had just finished brushing his teeth when the doorbell rang. That was strange. He most certainly was not expecting company, and definitely not at midnight.

John made his way down the stairs and peered through the peephole. He saw Brick holding Blossom. John immediately opened the door, ushering Brick inside the house. Maybe he should have worried more.

"Is she alright?" John asked, alarmed, moving close to inspect his daughter.

"She's fine. She just fell asleep when we were walking in the park," Brick whispered.

John's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Blossom had told him she was meeting an old friend for tea, but he had not expected the old friend to be Brick. John tried to make his face neutral, but he was afraid he failed when he saw Brick's expression close off to him.

"May I ask what you and my daughter were doing together?" John asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Blossom asked to meet up with me to have the talk. It was entirely her decision. I told her everything, and I apologized. What she does from here on out is for her to decide," Brick said.

"You told her everything? How did she take it?" John asked, genuinely curious.

"Um, can I take Blossom up to her room? We can talk after if you'd like," Brick said.

"Oh, of course. This way. Blossom is staying in the girls' old room," John said as he led the way up the stairs. Once up the stairs, Brick tol, the lead. He would know the way, John thought somewhat bitterly.

John watched as Brick placed Blossom on her bed, gently. He internally winced when Blossom whimpered and tried to pull Brick down with her, evidently not pleased at being moved and losing her source of warmth.

John saw Brick's cheeks flush in the dim light from the streetlight outside his house, but he nonetheless worked to disentangle himself from his eldest daughter's stubborn grib. Once free, Brick carefully removed Blossom's shoes and tucked the spare blanket over the back of her chair around her, making sure her small body was fully covered. It was only after Blossom had turned over, taking the blanket with her, that Brick moved to leave.

John stepped back, allowing Brick to pass him. He took one last look at his daughter before he closed the door and followed Brick back down the stairs.

* * *

Brick had tried his hardest not to make eye contact with the Professor as he finished preparing Blossom for bed the best he could under the circumstances. He was well aware that preparing a grown woman for bed was a rather intimate act, and doing said intimate act in front of said grown woman's father was almost as awkward as understanding that grown parents and children had active sex lives.

When Brick reached the bottom of the stairs, he paused. He knew the Professor wished to speak to him, but he wasn't sure where he wanted them to go. He was saved from standing like an idiot by the Professor gesturing for him to follow. Brick obeyed, surprised to realize that the Professor was inviting him down to his lab.

When he was younger, Brick had only been in Professor Utonium's lab once, as had all of his brothers at one point. It was for a different sort of talk, one that left him embarrassed and almost ashamed to be a teenage boy. Brick had a feeling this talk would be much different.

The Professor sat at his desk, and indicated that Brick should pull up a random chair. Brick glanced around, finally finding one hidden in the clutter. Brick sat down, waiting for the Professor to speak.

"Brick, I want you to be honest with me. How did my daughter take to learning the truth?" the Professor asked.

Brick scratched the back of his neck. "She took it alright. She was upset, hurt, confused, and probably a lot more of different things, but in the end she ended up apologizing to me," Brick said.

The Professor raised his eyebrows. "My daughter ended up apologizing to you?" he asked.

"It was unnecessary, I assured her of that. I think Blossom was having difficulty digesting everything, and she was feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions. I'm not sure how she will be in the morning. We left the bookstore when they closed, and went to the park to continue the conversation. At least I thought we were going to, but Blossom hadn't wanted to talk, and she instead fell asleep," Brick explained.

The Professor nodded his head and pursed his lips. "Brick, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Brick blinked. "I'm not sure what you mean," he said.

"Brick, I am well aware of how you messed up with my daughter when you are young, but I am also well aware that you have lingering feelings for her," the Professor pierced him with a gaze to prevent Brick from interrupting. "You need to know that we just got Blossom back. She is just now properly processing and healing from the pain you inflicted on her when you were both 18. I need to know that I can trust you not to hurt her again, Brick. I'm not saying that should my daughter eventually return your feelings, that you need to stay away, but I am telling you that Blossom may not recover from another heart break like the one she experienced. Do you understand me?" the Professor asked.

Brick nodded. "You have my word that I will never, ever hurt Blossom like that again," Brick swore.

The Professor nodded, believing him. "I will be honest with you, Brick. Although I was able to welcome your brothers into my family with open arms, I have had my reservations about you. Perhaps I was being too judgemental, no, I realize I was given that you were 18 and inexperienced when you broke my daughter's heart. But, as a father, it was hard to think of you as family when my eldest daughter was so far away and still hurting."

"I understand, sir," Brick said, looking ashamed.

"I want you to know that I will try to do better by you Brick and see you as the man you became, not the boy you once were," the Professor said.

Brick nodded gratefully, a lump forming in his throat. "Thank you, Professor," Brick croaked.

"Please call me John," the Professor said. "Now that we've cleared that up, I need to tell you something, Brick. I know I just told you to never hurt my daughter again, but I'm afraid what I'm about to tell you must be kept confidential. You must tell no one, not Blossom, not her sisters or Princess, not your brothers or your fathers. Do I have your word, Brick?"

"You have my word, John," Brick breathed.

"Good. I'm dying," John said, stunning Brick to his core.

* * *

Brick stared at his bedroom ceiling, not getting an ounce of sleep. The Professor, no John, had dumped the bombshell of all bombshells on him, and he was sworn to secrecy! John was dying, no he was being slowly and cruelly murdered. John had explained that he had somehow been infected by an unknown disease that was mutating his body and changing it at the cellular level. John had been conducting numerous experiences on himself to find its cause or to see if he could identify it, but everything had so far been in vain.

Whatever it was that was killing the Professor was sapping at his life force. The way John had described it seemed almost parasitic. The Professor hadn't managed to find a cure, but he had found a cocktail of drugs that slowed the rate of mutations. John had explained that if he was lucky the drug cocktail could buy him a few years. If he was unlucky, he could be dead within months.

Brick had of course protested and said that the girls and Princess all had a right to know, but John had been adamant they did not know, at least not until after Bubbles and Boomer's wedding. When John had explained that he didn't want to hurt them, Brick had begrudgingly understood. It was after all, his reason for not telling anyone about King Morbucks at first.

So now Brick was left with a life altering secret that he had to keep from Blossom, for at least another month. Brick wasn't sure he could do it, and he knew he didn't want to keep the secret from her. Brick wanted their relationship to move forward and for Blossom to be able to trust him. Withholding such important information put a dent in those hopes.

Besides worrying about Blossom, Brick was also worried about John. Brick was not a scientist or an inventor, but he did have some connections. Brick would try to subtly help John with his research as best as he could. Perhaps he could ask Mojo about this without giving too much away. WIth a sigh, Brick rolled over and tried to sleep. It was going to be a long night.


	9. The Next Day

General Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. I am not writing this story for profit, only for fun. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Blossom stretched leisurely, borrowing further into her blanket. She was warm and comfortable, and she did not want to get out of bed. Yesterday was Friday, and today was Saturday. It meant that Blossom didn’t have to do anything today.

With a yawn, Blossom turned over and prepared to fall back asleep. She was just drifting off again when she was rudely woken to the feeling of her blanket being yanked from her person.

Blossom growled, groping around for her blanket. She had been so warm, but the chill of the air in her bedroom was shocking her senses awake.

With a glare, Blossom opened her eyes. In front of her stood a very angry Bubbles, who was holding her blanket and tapping her foot impatiently.

“Bubbles?” Blossom mumbled, confused. What was Bubbles doing in her room?

“Yes, it’s me. Do you know what day it is?” Bubbles asked, her hand moving to her hip.

“Saturday? Why are you here?” Blossom asked, annoyance creeping into her voice.

“Yes Blossom, it’s Saturday, September 19! Do you remember what we’re supposed to be doing today?” Bubbles asked.

Shit! Today was the day Princess was taking them shopping for her part of Bubbles’ bachelorette party. “What time is it?” Blossom asked, panicked. 

“It’s 11:00 a.m. We were supposed to meet at my house an hour ago,” Bubbles said.

Blossom sprung out of bed, panicked. It was 11:00 a.m.? How had she slept for so long? Wait, how did she get home in the first place? Her last memory was walking in the park with Brick. Blossom began to pace her room. She was resisting the urge to bite her fingernails, a bad habit she used to have in high school as a teenager. 

Blossom’s train of thought was interrupted by Bubbles yanking her arm back. “What are you wearing? Is this a man’s shirt?” Bubbles asked, her eyes growing wide.

Blossom froze, looking down at herself. She was still wearing Brick’s flannel!

"I, uh,-” Blossom stuttered. What was happening?

“Oh my god! This is a man’s shirt! You’re totally forgiven for being late. This is so exciting! Blossom, I’m so happy for you!” Bubbles exclaimed, bobbing excitedly. Her previous ire was replaced by a manic look in her eyes. “Hey, this is red! Is it Brick’s?”

Blossom’s head was spinning. Everything was happening too fast, and she didn’t even know how she had gotten home. The logical explanation was that she must have fallen asleep and Brick had taken her home. Regardless of her complicated feelings regarding Brick, Blossom knew deep in her heart that he would never violate her in any manner. But if Brick had taken her home, and she had fallen asleep in the middle of the park, oh she was so embarrassed!

“Ohhhhhh! You’re not saying anything. It must be Brick’s! GIRLS GET UP HERE!” Bubbles yelled.

Blossom heard the sound of chairs scraping back and footsteps thundering up the stairs. A second later, a light green streak burst through Blossom’s bedroom door.

“What is it? What’s wrong!” Buttercup said, scanning the room for danger.

Princess and Robin traipsed in behind Buttercup, much calmer.

“LOOK! IT’S HAPPENING!” Bubbles yelled, shoving Blossom’s arms in their faces.

“What the fuck, Bubbles! You made it sound like you were getting attacked?” Buttercup yelled, swiping Blossom’s arm away. “How many times do I need to tell you not to do that?”

“No, look girls! Look at what Blossom is wearing! Look familiar?” Bubbles teased.

Three pairs of eyes drifted to Blossom, whose brain was still trying to catch up to what exactly was happening.

“No fucking way!” Buttercup exclaimed.

Robin whistled and gave Blossom a wink.

Princess said, “Are you guys fucking now?”

Blossom blinked and spluttered. Fucking? What in the world?

“It’s not what you think!” Blossom stammered.

“Really? Let’s see. You are never late, and yet I find you hunkered down in your bed still asleep at 11:00 a.m. When I came and asked Dad, he said you had a late night. I pull you out of bed and you’re dressed in a man’s shirt! A red shirt that belongs to a certain Rowdyruff we all know,” Bubbles listed, ticking off her fingers with each piece of evidence.

“If it’s not that, what is it?” Buttercup smirked, her arms folded across her chest. 

“Yeah, way to go, Bloss!” Robin cheered.

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with work,” Princess added.

Blossom was flushed to the roots of her hair. She was sure her face looked like a tomato. How was it that everyone just expected her and Brick to be together? They didn’t even know that she and Brick had just gone over their entire history the night before, and yet her sisters and friends assumed she and Brick were sleeping together? Just what was happening?

* * *

Brick woke up, severely disgruntled. He was sure he hadn’t slept more than two hours last night. Brick’s mind hadn’t been able to turn off; he was too preoccupied with what John had disclosed to him. As a man of action, Brick wanted to do something, anything, to help. He didn’t like not knowing something, and John’s predicament was certainly unknown.

Brick busied himself in the kitchen, trying to calm his racing mind and heed off the headache he felt building in the front of his head. Today was definitely a coffee day. Brick poured the grinds into his machine, just barely remembering to place the filter down first. Brick grunted, wishing the machine would work faster.

As the coffee slowly dripped into the bottom of the pot, Brick thought back to how he had left things with John. Before leaving, Brick had made sure to obtain John’s number, so he could contact him, or vice versa, whenever a new development occurred. If Brick was the only one John was confiding in for the time being, Brick wanted to be damn sure he could be reached.

Speaking of John’s phone number... Brick clicked on his contact information, sending a quick text. He wanted to meet with John this morning, so they could develop a contingency plan. Brick also wanted to run by John his plan of going to Mojo. Brick knew John didn’t want anyone else to know yet, but his father might have some important scientific insight. If needed, and it was definitely needed in this case, Brick could be very discreet. His years as a Rowdyruff before going clean had honed those skills. 

Brick glanced at his phone, pleased to see that John had responded so quickly. John said that he was free to meet with Brick this morning. The timing of the text couldn’t have been more perfect; Brick’s coffee had just finished brewing. Brick guessed he would be taking his coffee to go.

* * *

“You have it all wrong!” Blossom stated, her head finally catching up to the situation at hand.

“Then why don’t you explain it to us, dear sister?” Buttercup teased, toying with the hem of Brick’s shirt.

“Stop that!” Blossom said, yanking the hem out of Buttercup’s hand.

“Come on, we want to know the details!’ Robin added.

“We didn't sleep together!” Blossom snapped.

“Maybe you should have,” Princess said under her breath.

“What was that?” Blossom asked, turning angry eyes towards Princess.

“Oh come on! I’m not the only one here who notices the blatant sexual tension between the two of you. I just happen to see it the most since we all work together. Even our cooking instructor was picking up on it!” Princess exclaimed.

“What- I never! There is no sexual tension!” Blossom huffed, her pink cheeks betraying her.

“Oh, I knew you still had feelings for him, deep down,” Bubbles hastily added, seeing the look Blossom was giving her.

“I don’t have feelings for Brick other than feeling relieved that we are able to work together professionally. If you must know we were together last night to talk about our history! I figured Brick and I wouldn’t be able to work together or have a functional personal relationship if we didn’t have this talk! Since you’re getting married to his brother, he’ll be part of my life forever,” Blossom said, staring pointedly at Bubbles.

“I’m not apologizing for marrying Boomer!” Bubbles said defensively.

“I’m not asking you to!” Blossom stated. “I’m just saying that Brick and I were trying to make peace with each other. We talked over tea last night, and then once the bookstore closed we went for a walk in the park. I must have fallen asleep or something, because the next thing I know Bubbles is waking me up!” 

“Hold up. You went for a walk in the park?” Buttercup asked, her eyebrow raising. “Why?”

“I don’t know. The bookstore was closing, and we weren’t done talking. It just seemed like it was too premature to end the night,” Blossom said.

“It sounds almost like it turned into a date,” Robin said.

“It was not a date. It was two people mutually agreeing to continue their conversation,” Blossom logically concluded.

“But didn’t you fall asleep? That would imply that there wasn’t much talking involved,” Princess added.

“And you are wearing his shirt and he brought you home! That is so sweet,” Bubbles sighed.

Blossom could feel the panic begin to build in her stomach. Bubbles had gone all dreamy eyed, which was never a good sign. Princess looked to be scheming, Buttercup was staring at her contemplatively, and Robin was smiling like the cat that had caught the canary.

“I’m going to go brush my teeth!” Blossom declared, hoping to end the conversation. Unfortunately the girls just followed her to the bathroom, watching her as she brushed her teeth. Blossom tried to ignore the conversation happening behind her. 

“This is so romantic!” Bubbles cooed. “As soon as I found out why Brick broke her heart, I wanted them to work things out and get back together.”

“Meh, it’s up to Blossom,” Buttercup replied. “Although, they do look good together.”

“It certainly would be interesting if all three of you got married to your counterparts,” Robin added.

“Hey, Butch and I aren’t ever getting married. We don’t care about a stupid piece of paper,” Buttercup said.

“Marriage is so much more than a piece of paper, Buttercup!” Bubbles exclaimed, scandalized.

Princess interjected before her sisters could start bickering. “If they do get together that solves one of my problems,” Princess stated.

Even Blossom was intrigued by that statement. 

“What do you mean?” Robin asked.

“It’s the sexual tension. If it’s relieved then I can bear to be in the room with the both of them for longer than 10 minutes,” Princess smirked.

The other girls giggled at that, but Blossom was indignantly choking on her toothpaste.

“There’s no sexual tension!” Blossom bit out around a mouth of toothpaste. 

“Sure, Bloss. Whatever you say,” Princess drawled.

Blossom glared at her as she spit into the sink. “Are you all done? I thought we were going shopping today,” Blossom said.

Bubbles eyes lit up. “Oh yes! We’re going to the mall,” she said as she dragged Princess and Robin out of the bathroom.

Blossom made to leave the bathroom, but was blocked by Buttercup. “You know we’re just teasing, right? You know how Bubbles can get with the romance stuff. She doesn’t mean anything by it,” Buttercup implored.

Blossom let out a long sigh. Bubbles had always been the most exuberant out of them. Sometimes it got on Blossom’s nerves, but she knew her sister never meant to really annoy her. “I know, it’s just a sore spot. Brick and I are finally working through our problems, so it’s actually a bit hurtful that you all assumed we’d be sleeping together!’ Blossom let out.

Buttercup grimaced. “I know, we probably should of let up. It’s just that we all saw what your breakup did to Brick. We found out later why he did it, and it made sense in a fucked up way. You guys were 18, still fucking kids. I’m not saying what he did was right, but the fucker did it because he loved you. I’ve been around Brick for these past 8 years, and I don’t think he stopped loving you,” Buttercup said. “I just want you to know that.”

Blossom stared at the floor tiles, uncomfortably. She did understand why Brick had made that choice, even if she still felt conflicted over her own feelings regarding his choice. But understanding didn’t mean that she could just forget all that hurt! Yes, Blossom had already decided she forgave Brick, but forgetting was a different story.

“Hey, you don’t have to get back with him. It’s totally your choice,” Buttercup added.

Blossom nodded. She just needed time to think. Last night walking with Brick in the park hadn’t been too horrible, from what Blossom could remember. In fact, last night proved that she and Brick could be alone together outside of work without the world coming to an end. Blossom was definitely not ready to be in a relationship with anybody right now, least of all Brick, but she was ready to get to know Brick. It was time she let his 18 year old ghost go.

* * *

Brick ran a hand through his hair, making sure it wasn’t still sticking up from when he was sleeping. He didn’t know why he was checking since he was seeing John, not Blossom, but Brick couldn’t help but want to appear presentable.

As Brick walked up to the path to John’s house, he could hear loud giggling and squeals coming from inside. It sounded like John had a full house this morning. It certainly had not been the case last night when he had brought Blossom home. 

If the giggling was anything to go by, it sounded like Bubbles was inside. If Bubbles was inside, it meant that Buttercup was, and Princess and Robin were most likely there too. Why had John agreed to have him come over if he wanted his secret to remain a secret? The women, especially Bubbles and Princess, were notorious for their love of talk and gossip.

Brick hesitated before ringing the doorbell. He checked his cell one last time to make sure that John hadn’t texted to change his mind about their meeting this morning. There wasn’t a text, which meant that John still expected him. Brick rang the doorbell.

The giggling immediately stopped. Brick could hear Bubbles inside, wondering who it was.

The door opened suddenly, and Brick came face to face with Bubbles, Princess and Robin hovering behind her petite frame. “OH MY GOSH IT’S BRICK?” Bubbles yelled.

“OH MY GOD! BLOSSOM GET DOWN HERE! BRICK IS HERE!” Bubbles continued.

Brick blinked rapidly. Bubbles had a mean set of lungs on her. Sometimes he wondered how his brother put up with her overabundant exuberance.

“Bubbles!” Blossom scolded, as she descended the stairs, Buttercup right behind her. “There is no need for you to scream that loudly on a Saturday morning!”

“It’s actually closer to noon,” Princess said. “Someone was sleeping late this morning.”

Brick watched Blossom flush as she shot the three women a stern look. “We will not be bringing this up again,” Blossom said.

“What are you doing here?” Buttercup asked.

“I’m here to see John,” Brick replied. Five sets of eyes turned to look at him. Brick shifted, uncomfortable that they were all staring at him.

“You’re not here to see Blossom?” Bubbles asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Brick blinked. “Um, no?” he said.

“But you-” Bubbles started. She was interrupted by Blossom rushing over and hipchucking her out of the way. “Owwww!” Bubbles said from the floor.

Brick stared at Blossom in shock. She looked flustered, and she was decidedly not looking him in the eye. To Brick’s surprise, she was still in her clothes from yesterday, and she was still wearing his flannel. Brick was beginning to understand what Bubbles was hinting at.

“Oh my god, seriously?” Princess asked before she yanked Brick into the house. “We can’t just stand in the door forever,” she grumbled.

“Hi, Brick,” Blossom said shly, still not looking at him.

“Er, hi, Blossom,” Brick replied, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Buttercup snorted while Robin gushed about how cute they were being.

“Robin!” Blossom exclaimed at the same time Brick said, “I’m not cute!”

“This is a disaster! I’m going to go finish getting ready, and then we’re going to leave,” Blossom said, glaring pointedly at the four other women. Her commander and leader persona had made its appearance, and all four women nodded.

Brick forced himself not to watch Blossom’s form head back upstairs to her room. If Brick didn’t watch Blossom though, he would be forced to face the four young women in the room.

“So Brick,” Buttercup started. “I think the girls and I want to have a chat with you.”

Brick gulped. Buttercup Utonium was cracking her knuckles, gearing up for a potential verbal battle. Bubbles was uncharacteristically serious, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Princess looked bored, but Brick could tell she was listening intently. Robin was looking between Brick and Buttercup, like she was watching the season finale to a soap opera. 

“Why don’t you sit down,” Buttercup said, as she shoved a chair in his direction.

* * *

Blossom yanked her brush through her hair angrily. She was annoyed at her sisters, she was annoyed at her friends, and for some reason she was annoyed at Brick! Why was he here!

Sure he had done Blossom a favor last night by making sure she got home safely after she had fallen asleep on him, and Brick had given her his flannel when she was cold. In fact, Brick had been acting like a perfect gentleman all night, even when she had let her emotions get the better of her during their talk. So why was she annoyed with him right now?

Blossom yanked on a particularly tough tangle. The great outdoors and falling asleep without brushing her hair last night had turned it into a monstrosity, and oh gosh, she had been in front of Brick like this, dressed in the clothes she was wearing from yesterday! Blossom’s annoyance quickly bled into embarrassment. Even though she had brushed her teeth, a small miracle, she still looked messy.

Blossom stripped out of her clothes and threw her hair up into a bun. A bun was the only solution since she didn’t have time to shower. Blossom kicked her discarded clothes in the general direction of her laundry basket, and began rummaging through her draws for some fresh underwear. Blossom had just pulled her fresh underwear on when she heard a knock at her door. Blossom froze, hoping and praying it wasn’t Brick.

“Blossom, can I come in?” Bubbles asked.

Blossom sighed. She really didn’t want to deal with more teasing, but Bubbles’ tone sounded sincere. “I’m in my underwear,” Blossom called out.

Bubbles opened the door, walking in. “We’re sisters, it doesn’t matter,” Bubbles said.

Blossom shimmied into a pair of dark skinny jeans, waiting for Bubbles to talk. It was obvious she wanted to say something.

“I’m really sorry!” Bubbles said.

Blossom glanced at her sister, before returning to applying her deodorant. At least she was apologizing. But did Bubbles even know why Blossom was upset?

“I shouldn’t have teased like I did. It’s just that you haven’t been happy in a while, and I was hoping you and Brick had patched things up, and that you could be happy together like before,” Bubbles said innocently.

Blossom sighed as she pulled her sweater over her head. That was typical Bubbles. Blossom loved her sister dearly, but she could be terribly naive. Bubbles and Boomer had been together forever. Even that year they weren’t together romantically, they had been inseparable! Out of all the couples, Bubbles and Boomer had hit it off the quickest and the easiest, and their relationship was tame and conflict free compared to her sisters. Bubbles just couldn’t understand how much it had hurt her when Brick broke up with her, and she wouldn’t be able to no matter how hard she tried to empathize. 

“Bubbles, I know you didn’t mean it when you were teasing, but you need to know that it’s not that simple for me! Brick and I can’t just pick up where we left off because we’re not the same people we were when we were 18. Trust me, part of me wishes we could just go back to how it was, but there’s too much history,” Blossom said as she pulled on her fuzzy socks.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry! I just saw how down you were after your last breakup, and Brick really is a good guy, Blossom. I know he hurt you, but like you said he’s different now. I just want you to be happy like I am,” Bubbles said.

Blossom offered Bubbles a smile of forgiveness. She could tell that Bubbles did feel bad; her sister was like a damn open book. “Bubbles, I know you want the best for me, but what I need right now is time. I need time to think and figure out my own feelings,” Blossom said as she located her booties.

“I promise I wouldn’t tease anymore, and I’ll try to shut it down if Princess or Robin try again,” Bubbles added.

“Thanks, Bubbles. As soon as I figure things out myself, I’ll be sure to let you know,” Blossom said, giving her sister a quick hug, which was quickly returned.

* * *

Brick was sweating. Buttercup was grilling him, using tactics she no doubt picked up from Butch. Where was John? And where had Bubbles gone?

“Hey, pay attention to me!” Buttercup demanded, tapping Brick on the head.

Brick refocused on Buttercup, giving her his best Rowdy sneer.

“Hey, I’m dating the fucking Baron of Berserk. That wouldn’t work on me,” Buttercup smirked.

Fuck, Butch was a bigger fucker than he was. That obviously wasn’t going to work.

‘What are you doing? What’s with the 20 questions,” Brick growled. Seriously, this was fucking annoying! He was supposed to be here talking to John, not being grilled by Blossom’s sisters.

“If you’re going to be part of Blossom’s life again outside of work, then I need to make sure you’re legit and wouldn’t fuck it up again!” Buttercup said.

“Fuck what up? There’s nothing going on between the two of us. We just talked last night,” Brick said.

“Don’t be a smart ass. I know that you still have feelings for her,” Buttercup said, glaring at him.

Brick’s eyes widened. How could she know that? “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Blossom and I work together, and we hang out because you guys are all dating!” Brick retorted.

“Brick, it’s so obvious you still like her,” Robin said. “You haven’t held any solid relationships, and from what Mike said you haven’t been on any dates since we found out Blossom was coming back.”

Brick was going to kill Believe. “That fucker doesn’t know what I do. Men aren’t like women, we don’t tell each other everything,” Brick said.

“Well, I just happen to be both of your bosses, and I can personally attest to the sexual tension that always lingers whenever you two need to work together,” Princess said.

Brick turned to glare at Princess, who was playing on her phone. What was this, gang up on Brick morning? “This is ridiculous. I’m supposed to be meeting John. Where’s your dad?” Brick asked.

“Please, like my dad could get you out of this,” Buttercup said.

“No, that’s not what I mean. I’m supposed to meet John for a different reason,” Brick said.

“And what reason is that?” Blossom asked.

Brick’s head whipped in her direction. Blossom was descending the stairs with Bubbles on her heels. Brick blinked. Her jeans were snug and showed off her shapely legs, and her large sweater was the same shade as her eyes. Blossom’s bun added an extra three inches to her height, and her booties only elongated her long legs. She looked really nice.

“Like what you see?” Buttercup teased.

Fuck he’d been caught staring. “I’m just relieved Blossom’s hair is finally under control,” Brick said. He saw Blossom tense and pout out of the corner of his eyes. “Look, are we done here?” Brick asked, turning to Buttercup. “I really do need to meet your dad.”

“Yes, why do you need to see _our_ dad?” Blossom asked, gliding into Brick’s line of sight.

Fuck! This is what Brick didn’t want. Blossom was perceptive as fuck, she would be able to sense if anything was wrong.

Brick was saved from having to come up with a cover story by John, who poked his head out from his basement lab. “Brick, is that you I hear?” Yes it was him! How the fuck had John not heard him with all the commotion Buttercup had been causing?

“Yeah, it’s me,” Brick said.

“Good, can you come down to my lab?” John asked.

Brick didn’t need to be told twice. He hurried past Blossom and Buttercup and booked it towards the basement lab as quickly as he could without looking like a wuss. As he passed by John, he heard him call out, “Have fun on your shipping trip girls!”

* * *

Blossom aimlessly wandered around the newest store Bubbles, Princess, and Robin had decided they should browse. She was supposed to be looking at the clothes, shoes, and jewelry she would wear during Bubbles’ bachelorette night at the karaoke bar, but Blossom was far too distracted. She was still trying to figure out what business Brick would have with her dad.

The last time she had checked, her dad still wasn’t very, fond of Brick. He was her dad, and he was doing his fatherly duties by being protective and not liking the boy that had broken her heart. At least, that had been what their relationship had been the last time Blossom had checked. The question was, when had their relationship changed?

Blossom had the uncomfortable feeling that something had gone down last night between Brick and her dad, when she had been passed out upstairs. Blossom had long thought her dad wasn’t being entirely forthcoming regarding his health or his recent inventions and projects, but she was both surprised and hurt that Brick seemed to be the one her father was confiding in. Blossom understood she had been gone for the better part of 8 years, but she was still her father’s daughter. Out of all her sisters she had been the most interested in his work. Why would he keep secrets from her, especially if they involved his health?

“Blossom, look!” Bubbles said, rushing up to her. “You need to try this on!” 

Blossom glanced at the dress Bubbles had pushed into her hands, and had immediately balked. It was black, tight, and way too short! “I can’t wear this! My butt would hang out!” Blossom exclaimed, scandalized. 

“No it wouldn’t,” Princess said. Your butt would only hang out if you decided to bend over and touch your toes.”

“It’s still too short!” Blossom protested.

“Well, have you found one you like?” Bubbles asked. 

Blossom glanced at the other girls, who all had a selection of dresses draped over their arms. Even Buttercup had an outfit ready to try on. Blossom was the only one without an outfit.

“Um, what about this one?” Blossom asked, grabbing the dress closest to her.

“Oh no, definitely not!” Robin squeaked.

Blossom looked at the dress, and placed it back on the rack with a blush. It was an ugly yellow-green color, with numerous cutouts that would leave nothing to the imagination.

“Maybe there’s nothing in this store you like?” Bubbles asked, concerned.

“No, it’s not that! I just haven’t been looking?” Blossom replied, sheepishly.

“What have you been doing then? Even I found something,” Buttercup said.

“Look, I’ve had a lot on my mind. It’s about dad,” Blossom said.

“What about him?” Princess asked.

“He’s keeping something from us! And why is he talking to Brick?” Blossom asked. “I’ve been living with him these past few months, and he doesn't look too healthy. Please tell me I’m not the only one that’s noticed this?”

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Princess exchanged glances. Poor Robin looked out of the loop.

“I mean, dad’s as busy as he always is, working on his experiments,” Bubbles said.

“I have noticed he’s been looking a little thin, but I thought it was just because he didn’t have us cooking for him anymore,” Buttercup added.

“I’ve been keeping an unofficial eye on him, and he does look better since you’ve been back, Blossom. I think Buttercup and Bubbles are right about the overworking and not eating right,” Princess said.

“Is your dad alright?” Robin asked.

“I don’t know,” Blossom said. “He does look a bit better now that I’ve been feeding him extra portions of food, but I still feel like there is something wrong. I went down to his lab one day, and he was working on something new and unstable. He didn’t want me to touch it. You remember what happened the last time dad worked on something unstable.”

“Isn’t that how you were born?” Robin asked. 

“Yes, we were an accident. It could have gone sideways in so many ways. I’m happy that we were born, but what if dad is trying to create life again?” Blossom worried.

“Why would he need to? He has us!” Buttercup exclaimed.

“I know, I know. I just can’t help but feel something is wrong,” Blossom said.

“We can ask him after we’re done here,” Princess said. “If I remember correctly, I’m paying for today, and someone still doesn’t have anything picked out.”

“Blossom, please don’t worry so much. I want you to be happy, remember?’ Bubbles said.

“You’re right, maybe I am worrying too much,” Blossom said.

“Come on, let’s get you a dress or something so we can get some food!” Buttercup said as she led Blossom to a different, less showy part of the store.

* * *

Brick sat in front of John, watching as he fiddled with something on his desk.

“Brick, do you know what this is?” John asked, showing him a small box.

“No?” Brick responded. It looked like a regular block.

“Blossom saw this on my desk soon after she returned to Townsville. It was a prototype back then, but now it’s finished,” John said.

“What is it?” Brick asked, moving to examine it closely.

“What you’re holding Brick, may just be my future,” John said.

“What?” Brick asked, looking up at John.

“This small box is a containment unit. When I told you I was dying, I didn’t mean that I would literally fall down dead, but rather that whatever it is that is residing inside my body will consume total control. My consciousness will disappear, and I will be a danger to my daughters and society. When it comes time that the drug cocktail can no longer contain the spread of this parasite, I need someone to seal me away inside this. Only then will my daughters and everyone else be safe,” John explained.

“You want me to be the one to do it?” Brick asked. He was starting to understand. 

“Brick, I know that what I am asking of you isn’t fair. I’m asking you to keep secrets, and now I’m charging you with sealing me away. You must understand that this is something I cannot ask my daughters to do,” John said, suddenly appearing older.

“But, but why me? We haven’t exactly had the best relationship,” Brick stated.

“I know, but it’s not something I can charge your brothers with. Boomer is as much of a chatterbox as Bubbles, and Butch is a detective with the police. If I told Butch, he would undoubtly need to inform his department, and it might cause the city to go into a panic,” John said. “I don’t want to involve law enforcement until I know more about what’s afflicting me.”

“So I’m the one you told because I’m the last resort?” Brick asked bitterly.

“No, it’s because I trust you. Even though I could not agree with your methods, I know you made the choice you did all those years ago to protect my daughter and everyone else. I trust you enough to be able to make those tough decisions. It’s for that very reason I am not telling my daughters. I don’t know if they would be able to put their personal feelings aside and do what needs to be done when that time inevitably comes,” John explained. 

Brick nodded in understanding. “Fine, but if you’re trusting me I need you to trust my decisions. I want to bring Mojo in on this,” Brick said.

John’s eyes widened. “No. I don’t wish for anyone else to know."

“My father is a renowned scientist and inventor. He has the experience, knowledge, and expertise to offer help in this situation,” Brick said.

“We cannot involve your father,” John said.

“And why not?” Brick asked, starting to get frustrated. 

“Because I can’t say with 100% certainty that Mojo isn’t involved,” John replied.

* * *

Blossom stood in front of the dressing room mirror, scowling at her reflection. The dress Bubbles had found for her to try on was a monstrosity of ruffles and sparkles. The puffy shoulder was managing to block her vision and tickle her nose. It was also hot pink.

Blossom may have been the Pink Puff, but that didn’t mean she always wanted to wear pink! Blossom hated hot pink. The only pink she felt comfortable wearing were neutral pinks, otherwise her eyes would look weird. Blossom tsked as she shimmied out of the dress.

“Blossom, what did you think?” Bubbles asked from the other side of the door.

“I looked like a pink marshmallow!” Blossom cried out.

“Ok, so maybe Princess was right about that one, but you didn’t find anything yourself!” Bubbles exclaimed.

“None of these dresses look good on me! They’re either too short or they don’t look good on my body!” Blossom huffed.

“How can they look bad on you? Don’t take this the wrong way, but if you weren’t practically my sister I would totally be going for you,” Princess said.

“Princess!” Blossom yelped. 

“I said not to take it the wrong way!” Princess said.

“How can I not take that the wrong way! As you said we’re practically sisters,” Blossom hissed.

“Oh my god, just because we’re practically sisters doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes,” Princess drawled. “Just face the fact that you’re a hottie!”

Blossom groaned as she put her clothes back on. “This is hopeless,” Blossom said, as she exited the dressing room.

“Don’t say that! We’ll find you a dress. There are still a lot of stores left!” Bubbles said.

“Where did Robin and Buttercup go?” Blossom asked, realizing it was just the three of them.

“Buttercup got hangry so I told her to go get herself some food,” Princess said.

“Right,” Blossom said. “Do you want to get food?”

“No! You’re the only one who doesn’t have an outfit yet. We aren’t stopping until you find one!” Bubbles said, determinedly leading Blossom and Princess out of the store.

“Bubbles!” Blossom cried as she was dragged out of the store. “Slow down!”

“No, I have the perfect store in mind!” Bubbles said, finally stopping in front of a fancy looking boutique.

“Oh, I love this store!” Princess exclaimed. 

Blossom looked at the store in question. It was more classy than some of the other stores, and Blossom was pleased to see that the clothing was designed to be more modest.

“Let’s look in here!” Bubbles said.

“No need,” Blossom said, staring at one of the mannequins in the window. “That’s the dress I want,” Blossom said, pointing to a red, off the shoulder mini dress. The length of the dress would show off her legs without exposing her butt, and the off the shoulder cut highlighted her subtly toned arms and just a hint of cleavage. It was sexy, but most of all modest, unlike most of the dresses in the other stores she had looked in.

“Oh I love it!” Bubbles said, her hands going over her mouth. “You’ll look amazing in it!”

“Do you know your size?” Princess asked.

“Yes, I’m a size four,” Blossom stated.

“Great, that means we can just buy it and be on our way. I’m getting hungry now too,” Princess said, as she marched into the store to purchase the dress.

* * *

“What the fuck do you mean?” Brick growled, glaring at John. Mojo hadn’t been involved in crime since Brick had been fucking 10! How could John insinuate his father was a criminal?

“Brick, please, I don’t mean to offend,” John stated.

“Yeah, well I’m fucking offended,” Brick said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t mean that Mojo is the mastermind behind this or that he created whatever it is that’s in me, but I can’t help but notice some similarities between the DNA and Mojo,” John said.

“Explain,” Brick ground out.

“You know that Mojo used to be a common chimpanzee before the accident that created the girls. When the girls were created, Mojo was affected, and his DNA changed. Although he is now incredibly smart and possesses more human-like traits than animal traits, Mojo’s DNA is still that of a chimpanzee. In other words, Mojo is still an animal. Whatever is afflicting me is animal-like in nature. The DNA does not lie,” John explained.

“So how does this connect back to my father?” Brick asked.

“There are some similarities between Mojo’s altered DNA and whatever it is that is in my bloodstream. The DNA is not identical to Mojo’s, but there are similarities. I’m afraid that someone could have used Mojo’s DNA as a base to create this new mutated parasite and turned it into a weapon. As you said, Mojo has been out of the game for many years. I don’t know if he is even aware that something like this has occurred, but if he does become involved, I don’t know if it will place him in danger,” John said. “When was the last time you’ve talked to your father?”

Brick blinked. He and Mojo never had the most straightforward relationship. Mojo had provided for the boys and supported them in their endeavors, but he had also been committed to his work, often getting lost in his inventions and working overtime. Brick couldn’t remember the last time he had a real conversation with Mojo.

“I don’t know,” Brick said, suddenly concerned. He’d need to check to see if Boomer or Butch had heard from Mojo. Although busy, Mojo wouldn’t go radio silent unless something was wrong.

“Hmm, perhaps you should check up on your father,” John said. “He doesn’t need to become involved, but it would be good to know where he is and if he’s safe.”

Brick nodded. “Ok, I’ll go see him today,” Brick said. “But how do you know this parasite is going to kill you? My father’s mutation didn’t kill him, it just made him smart.”

“Because I can feel it in my blood, like a whisper, telling me to kill. If I can’t control it, it will consume me, and I will inevitably give into whatever it is and start killing. Whatever part of me that you and my daughters know now will die, and I will cease to exist,” John said.

Brick’s response was interrupted with a bang, as the lab door was kicked open. Brick and John looked up in shock, to see the pissed off face of Blossom Utonium, shopping bags dropped on the ground, completely discarded.

“You-you’re dying?!” Blossom yelled, a wild look in her eyes.

* * *

Blossom had arrived home in a pleasant mood, her worries about her father pushed to the back of her mind. Blossom had successfully purchased an outfit for Bubbles’ upcoming night at the karaoke bar, and she had a wonderful early dinner with her sisters and friends.

Blossom shifted the bags in her arms, digging through her purse for her key. As Blossom entered the house, her enhanced earring could just make out the faint sound of her dad and Brick’s voices down in the basement lab. Why was Brick still at her dad’s house?

Interested, and slightly concerned, Blossom paused by the basement door, straining her hearing to try to catch what her dad and Bric were talking about. As she sharpened her focus, Blossom was able to pick up on what her dad and Brick were saying. The only problem is that what was being said didn’t make sense. There was something wrong with her dad’s DNA and Mojo might be involved? No, it sounded like Mojo wasn’t directly involved, but that his DNA was used for some kind of weapon? That was certainly a concerning thought.

Blossom’s stomach dropped as she continued to eavesdrop on the conversation. Had her dad just said that his DNA had mutated and that he was dying? No, it couldn’t be!

Blossom dropped her bags, and forcefully kicked open the door, surprising her dad and Brick, the latter of whose face paled considerably. “You-you’re dying?!” Blossom yelled, a wild look in her eyes.

Brick could feel the blood leave his face. Blossom looked pissed, and her anger was directed at both him and John. Brick knew that whatever progress they had made last night in their personal relationship had been destroyed by what Brick knew Blossom would consider a betrayal.

“What the hell is going on? Answer me!” Blossom demanded.

Brick winced. Blossom only swore when she was really upset, or when something was seriously wrong. Given what Blossom had just found out, Brick couldn’t blame her for swearing. It’s just that Brick didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her anger.

“Blossom, dear-” John started.

“Don’t dear me!” Blossom snapped, effectively shutting John up. “And you!” Blossom said, her now red eyes turned towards Brick. “How long have you known!” Blossom demanded.

“I just found out last night! I swear!” Brick defended.

Blossom’s eyes narrowed, searching Brick’s eyes and face. Brick breathed a sigh of relief when Blossom’s attention shifted to John again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Blossom asked, hurt replacing her anger. “How could you go to Brick and not your own daughter? Do Bubbles, Buttercup, and Princess know?”

“Blossom, I was going to tell you and the girls eventually. I just wanted to wait until after Bubbles and Boomer’s wedding to break the news. I don’t want you girls worrying about me during such a happy time! Brick was brought in because he is someone I can ultimately trust and who I know would be able to intervene should something have happened before the wedding,” John explained. 

“Trust? You trust Brick? Since when?” Blossom asked cruelly.

“I trust Brick,” John repeated, his voice suddenly becoming dad-like. 

“So you trust him more than me?” Blossom demanded.

“No, but I trust him to be able to put his emotions aside and do what needs to be done, even if it means sealing me away forever,” John said. “I love you and your sisters, Blossom, but sealing ones’ parent away is not an easy choice to make when you’re emotionally attached.”

“Fuck this,” Blossom said, as she flew out of the lab.

* * *

John sighed sadly and turned to Brick. “I guess the cat is out of the bag now. This was the exact reaction I had hoped to avoid. Brick, would you mind following her? I don’t want Bubbles, Buttercup, or Princess to know yet,” John said.

Brick nodded, before flying out of the lab. He could just see the remnants of Blossom’s light pink streak fading in the direction towards downtown.

Blossom swiped at her eyes, trying to clear the tears that were rapidly falling and impeding her vision as she flew away from her dad. Blossom couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that her dad was dying, and that he hadn’t told anyone! Blossom and her sisters could have been helping this entire time; if someone had truly infected her dad with some mutated DNA, it was a crime! She and her sisters were the Powerpuff Girls, technically. Would it matter that the Powerpuff Girls had been inactive for over a decade? Not when it came to their dad!

Blossom took some deep, ragged breaths, trying to calm down and gain control of her emotions. Flying around blindly with impeded vision would not be smart. Blossom needed space to think, and to cry.

Glancing around from her position in the air, Blossom spotted the park where she and Brick had walked last night. Without further thought, Blossom flew down and parked herself on a bench.

Blossom was continuing to work on regulating her breathing and wiping away her tears when she heard someone touch down next to her. She didn’t need to look to know who it was.

“Mind if I sit,” Brick asked.

Blossom shook her head furiously. Brick could do what he wanted. Blossom didn’t care.

Blossom heard Brick sit down next to her. Despite her crying and haggard breathing, Blossom was hyper aware of the man sitting next to her. She knew he wouldn’t harm her, but she was physically and emotionally vulnerable, and Blossom did not like feeling that way.

“Want to talk about it? I promise to tell you everything I know,” Brick said.

Blossom nodded, and then shook her head furiously. She didn’t know what she wanted. Her emotions and mind were in the kind of shock and turmoil one faced when they realized that their parent was dying.

Blossom hiccuped in surprise, as she felt herself being shifted into a warm body. Without thinking, Blossom wrapped her arms around Brick, allowing herself to sob into his chest.

* * *

Despite being a Rowdyruff, Brick had always hated to see women cry. This was especially true when it came to women he loved and cared about. Seeing Blossom break down and cry like that had touched Brick’s heart, so he did the only thing he could to comfort her.

Brick pulled Blossom in for a hug, relieved when she melted into his arms. Brick could feel Blossom’s much smaller body shake with her sobs. Even though she was a puff and a tough, independent woman, Blossom was still so fragile in some ways, and Brick’s instincts to protect were starting to kick in.

Speaking of protection… Brick glared at the nosy couple staring at them as they walked by. The couple flushed and scurried away. That’s what they get for being up in his business.

Brick held Blossom as she sobbed, rubbing his hands up and down her back. It was something Blossom had used to do for him whenever he was frustrated or upset back when they had been a couple.

Brick let his mind wander as he continued to comfort Blossom, only coming to when he realized it had gone silent. Brick glanced down, surprised to see that Blossom was no longer crying, but gazing up at him with red-rimmed pink eyes.

“Erm, hi?” Brick said awkwardly, caught off guard by Blossom staring at him.

* * *

Blossom didn’t know how long she had been sobbing, but it had certainly felt like forever. Being in Brick’s arms and feeling the comforting motion of his hands rubbing up and down her back had eventually worked to help her calm down and stop sobbing. 

As she stopped sobbing and came to better understand her situation, Blossom realized she was clutching onto Brick’s jacket like her life depended on it. Even though Blossom was grateful for Brick being here during her time of need, she couldn’t help but be embarrassed to once again be so vulnerable in his presence. 

Blossom slowly started to extract herself from Brick’s embrace, looking up to gauge his reaction. Blossom was startled to make eye contact with Brick. 

“Erm, hi?” Brick said, causing Blossom to flush.

Blossom hadn’t expected to make eye contact with Brick, and she was sure that she looked horrid from sobbing. This was the second time today that Brick had caught her looking messy.

“Hi,” Blossom breathed shakily, her voice husky from all the sobbing.

“How are you feeling?” Brick asked.

Blossom’s heart clenched painfully at the question. How did she feel? Was she angry, hurt, worried? No, Blossom just felt empty.

“I don’t feel anything,” Blossom whispered.

“Do you want to know what John told me? Since you know now, I don’t have to keep it to myself,” Brick said.

Blossom nodded, listening intently as Brick began to explain.

* * *

“I didn’t want to keep this a secret from you, especially since we had made progress last night. I felt that keeping this from you wasn’t right, but John was adamant,” Brick finished.

Brick glanced at Blossom, taking in her appearance and reaction. Despite having sobbed, Blossom looked exceptionally pretty still. Brick knew that the last time he had seriously sobbed, he had looked like hell. How did Blossom manage to look good after that?

Brick’s thoughts were interrupted by Blossom’s response. “Thank you for telling me this,” she said.

Brick nodded dumbly, waiting for Blossom to continue. 

“I’m hurt that my dad didn’t tell me this himself, but I understand that it wasn’t your place to tell me. My dad should have told me himself, so please don’t think I’m upset at you for abiding by his wishes. I’m just upset by this whole situation,” Blossom said.

Brick nodded, amazed that Blossom wasn’t actually angry with him.

“Do you mind if I run everything by you for clarification?” Blossom asked, turning so her body once again faced his.

“Sure,” Brick said. At this point he would tell Blossom anything.

“So let me get this straight. My dad was injected with some sort of parasitic, mutated DNA that is animalistic in nature by some unknown party. Said unknown party created this DNA to be used as a sort of bio-weapon that will eventually take over the host body and force it to kill. My dad, despite being a brilliant man, is unable to completely figure out what it is in the DNA that is causing it to do so much damage, meaning there is no cure, only a concoction that will slow down its spread. My dad will eventually die, and we don’t know if other people are infected,” Blossom said.

Brick nodded. As he had anticipated, Blossom’s perceptiveness had allowed her to catch on to the situation quickly. Blossom’s perceptiveness had also brought up a point he and John hadn’t thought of as they had been so focused on John’s individual predicament. 

Could there be more people infected with this mysterious bio-weapon? Did those people even know they were infected? If they didn’t have the drug cocktail John had created to slow down the parasite’s spread, would this mean that the other people would mutate quicker? 

Brick frowned. This was certainly troublesome and worrisome. It could mean that Townsville was about to become a very dangerous place to live again.

* * *

Blossom paced back and forth in front of the bench Brick was still sitting on. Now that she had had a good cry and that she knew what was going on with her father, Blossom’s mind was working overtime trying to come up with a plan and brainstorming any solutions.

“Ok, we don’t know if more people have been infected. I’m worried about my dad, but now I’m worried that there are other people in danger! How could my dad not think of this!” Blossom said. “I understand not wanting to cause panic, but the Mayor, the hospitals, and the police need to be given a head’s up!” Blossom said, panicking. 

Blossom paused in her pacing, realizing that Brick had stopped verbally contributing to the conversation. “Brick!” Blossom called, catching his attention.

Blossom watched as Brick started. “What?” he asked, confused.

“Did you hear what I said?” Blossom asked, exasperated.

“Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. John and I hadn’t even considered that other people might also be infected,” Brick said.

“That’s what I was talking about. We need to let people know, even though I share my dad’s sentiments about wanting to wait until after the wedding to tell my sisters,” Blossom said.

Now that Blossom was no longer caught up in her emotions, she could see that her dad did have a valid point for not wanting her sisters to know until after the wedding. Bubbles would be an absolute emotional mess, ten times worse than what she had exhibited when finding out, and Buttercup would become physically aggressive. Blossom was sure that Buttercup wouldn’t be aggressive towards any of them, but property damage was a real concern, and they were no longer covered by insurance since their services as super heroines hadn’t been needed since they were ten. Princess, on the other hand, would either blow up or shut down, and neither were particularly pleasant options.

Blossom watched as Brick considered her words. “We will probably need to let Butch know so he can brief his department. We’ll need to tell John that this has become bigger than just him,” Brick stated.

Blossom nodded. “I’m sure Butch can keep his mouth shut. Boomer, on the other hand…” Blossom trailed off. If Boomer found out then so would Bubbles. 

“No, we don’t tell Boomer,” Brick said, shaking his head. “I don’t want this hanging over his head before his wedding, and I don’t want to make him feel like he needs to keep a secret from his almost wife.”

“I’m also worried about your dad,” Blossom said.

“Mojo?” Brick asked. “John said he doesn’t think he’s directly involved, and he said that if we involve my dad it might put him in danger.”

“Yes, but what if Mojo is already in danger? You said yourself you haven’t heard from him in a while, and I would think that Mojo would have noticed someone trying to harvest his DNA. To create a bio-weapon, this unknown party would have needed more DNA than that found on a used tissue. We should probably check to make sure Mojo is OK,” Blossom said.

“I was going to go see him after talking with John, but then…” Brick said.

Blossom flushed a bit. But then she had interrupted, found out before she was supposed to, and messed up her dad’s plan of keeping his predicament a secret. Oh yeah, and she had ended up sobbing in a park in the middle of the public. Right.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll go with you?” Blossom asked. Blossom had never been super close with Mojo since he had been a childhood enemy of her and her sisters. Blossom had of course respected when Mojo had given up on crime to raise his sons, but their relationship had been more about awkward tolerance than true acceptance. 

Still, Blossom understood that despite Mojo’s quirks and workaholic tendencies, he loved his sons, and that his sons loved him, so strange relationship with him nonetheless, Blossom wanted to ensure his safety. 

“I’d be happy to have you come with me,” Brick said.

Blossom smiled. It felt like she and Brick were once again working as a team.

* * *

Brick and Blossom touched down outside of his old house. Immediately, Brick got the feeling that something was wrong. Physically, the house looked untouched, immaculate even. Mojo was not a neat person, and neither had he and his brothers been when they were younger.

Even though he and his brothers, minus Butch, had changed for the better as they grew older, his father had gotten worse. Whenever he and his brothers visited, they always ended up trying to pick up the house a bit, much to Mojo’s annoyance. What Brick considered a mess, Mojo considered his “organized chaos.” Finding the house spotless was concerning.

“What’s wrong?” Blossom asked. She could sense Brick’s unease.

“It’s too clean!” Brick stated, gesturing to what he could see from outside of the house. “We need to go in,” Brick said, digging for his key.

Once Brick found his key, he and Blossom entered the house. It was just as Brick had feared. The mess and usual clutter that was around the house was gone, and the interior looked spotless, as if someone had done a deep clean of the place. 

“This isn’t good. My dad isn’t a clean person,” Brick said.

“Maybe he changed?” Blossom asked. But Brick could tell she didn’t believe it.

“DAD?” Brick yelled. If Mojo was in he’d answer.

Silence was his only answer.

“I’ll search upstairs,” Blossom offered as she floated towards the stairs.

Brick nodded, before pulling out his phone. 

“Boomer, have you heard from Mojo lately?” Brick asked.

“No, no, I was just checking. Everything is fine. Dad’s probably caught up in his work. OK, I’ll let him know he needs to wear a suit to the wedding, Yup, bye,” Brick said.

“He wasn’t upstairs,” Blossom said. Brick turned around, startled. 

“He’s not down here, so let’s go check out his lab,” Brick said, leading the way.

Mojo, like John, had created a lab and workstation in their basement where he could design and invent. Ironically, his dad’s lab was always sparkling clean, unlike the rest of the house. Whenever Brick had pointed this fact out to his dad and had asked why he couldn’t apply the rules he kept for his lab to the rest of the house, Brick had only gotten excuses in response.

Brick trekked down the stairs to his dad’s lab, with Blossom right behind him. Once he got to the bottom, he gasped in shock. The place was trashed! Something was definitely wrong.

“Oh my!” Blossom exclaimed as her eyes took in the carnage before her. 

Mojo’s lab equipment was broken and scattered across the room. His machines that he took so much pride in were smashed and destroyed. All of his notes and blueprints were ripped up and tossed around like confetti. Mojo would never have done this to his own lab.

“Someone has to have my dad. There is no way he’d do this to his own stuff!” Brick exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

“We should go to the police,” Blossom said.

“No! Not yet. I don’t want them involved yet,” Brick said.

“Why not?” Blossom asked. “I thought we agreed to bring them in?”

“I never agreed to that,” Brick said. “Because if the police get in on the case people are bound to start asking questions. It will bring unwanted attention to your dad, and we don’t know if he’d even be able to live a normal life if people find out he’s been infected with some bio-weapon,” Brick explained.

Brick watched as Blossom paled. He could tell she hadn’t considered how people would view John if he was infected by some mysterious new disease.

“Fine, but we should at least tell Butch. He could maybe start looking around and using his resources to find your dad,” Blossom suggested.

Brick nodded. That was exactly what he had planned to do. 

Brick dialed a number. “Butch, it’s me. I need you to meet me and Blossom in half an hour. NO we’re not dating again. Stop asking questions and just be there,” Brick said before hanging up.

Brick turned to Blossom. “Come on, let’s go.”

* * *

Butch was sitting in a quaint bookstore, bored out of his fucking mind. If his brother was adamant about meeting him, he could have chosen a bar or something. It was his day off damn it, and he didn’t want to be surrounded by books.

“Here is your coffee,” a man named Ted said as he placed it on the table.

“Oh, thanks,” Butch said as he started to drink it. At least the coffee was good.

“No problem! Any friend of Blossom’s is welcome here,” Ted said with a smile.

Butch grunted in his reply, watching as the man walked back to the cafe area. There was something about him that seemed familiar. His cheerful demeanor reminded Butch of Mitch.

Butch glanced at his watch, and then groaned. They were late. Sure Butch was in a bookstore, so he could grab a book and start reading to pass the time, but Butch hated reading. The only thing Butch read were menus and police reports.

Butch glanced up as the bell dinged. Two heads of red walked through the door. It was about fucking time!

Butch watched as the two greeted Ted amicably, who offered to bring them up their drinks in a few moments. Finally the duo made their way towards him, the dark presence in the otherwise cheerful and homey atmosphere.

“Took you long enough,” Butch bit out in greeting.

Blossom raised her eyebrow at his tone while Brick rolled his eyes. “Look, there is a reason we’re late. I had to take photos,” Brick stated.

Now it was Butch’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Photos of what?” he asked.

“This,” Brick said as he handed Butch his phone.

Intrigued, Butch began to scroll through Brick’s photos. It was a house. It was nice and clean on the inside. Was Brick thinking of buying a house?

“Are you pregnant?” Butch asked, turning to Blossom.

“EXCUSE ME?” Blossom shrieked, gaping at Butch.

“What the fuck, you dumb ass,” Brick said as he grabbed his phone back. “How the fuck did you come to that conclusion, Mr. Police Detective,” Brick grit out.

“You showed me pictures of a house. I figured you were gonna buy it. I’m bored, can we go to a bar or something,” Butch said. The reason Butch became a police detective was so he could be in the action and on the streets. Usually Butch would be at a bar or a gym on his day off, constantly moving to avoid twitching. Unfortunately being in a cozy bookstore was making him antsy.

“You’re such a fucking idiot. I don’t know how you managed to become a detective,” Brick said pinching his nose in frustration.

“Do I look pregnant?” Blossom asked, her hands hovering near her belly self-consciously.

“Nah, you look great,” Butch said, causing Blossom to glare at him.

“Anyways,” Brick said, drawing Butch’s gaze back to him, “It’s Mojo’s house. Didn’t you recognize it?”

“No,” Butch said as he took back the phone. “How the hell was I supposed to recognize it without all the shit everywhere?”

“Keep going,” Brick said.

With a scowl, Butch scrolled further through the phone. So what, maybe Mojo finally got his shit together and wanted to clean his dump of a house. Hey, maybe he could clean his and Buttercup’s apartment. It was getting bad again. Wait, was that Mojo’s lab?

“What the fuck?” Butch asked, examining the lab photos. 

“Exactly. Dad would never do that to his lab. It’s suspicious right? When have you known dad to ever clean the house? Something is wrong,” Brick said.

“Look, it does seem strange, but it’s not enough to go off. Is dad missing or something? Is that why you wanted to meet?” Butch asked.

Butch watched as Brick and Blossom exchanged glances. Ok, he was missing something.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what the fuck is going on,” Butch said.

“Fine, we’ll tell you, but you can’t tell anyone else. We need your help, but you need to keep it on the downlow from the rest of your department. You also can’t tell Buttercup or anyone else,” Brick said.

“Alright, I got it. Just tell me what’s going on,” Butch said.

* * *

Brick watched as his dumb ass brother’s jaw fell open in shock. It was a lot of information to take in, and Brick almost sympathized with him. Or he would have if Butch hadn’t insinuated he had gotten Blossom pregnant out of wedlock and then proceeded to check her out to answer her question of whether or not she looked pregnant. What a cad.

“What the fuck do you mean you want me to keep this to myself! You just reported like a gazillion crimes to me, and you don’t want this on the record?” Butch exclaimed.

“Keep your voice down,” Brick hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

“This could be bigger than just Townsville. It could become a national security risk. We need to let people know,” Butch said.

“That’s what I think too,” Blossom added. “But Brick and my dad disagree.”

Well bull for Brick and your dad,” Butch said. “I’m the one with the badge and the authority, and I’m saying we need to let people know.”

“We’re not telling anyone, yet,” Brick said. “We brought you in on this so that you can help us find Mojo. If we tell people then it will cause a panic, and they might take John away or something if they think he’s a risk.”

“We need to tell Mayor Bellum,” Blossom said. “She will only disclose information on a need to know basis, and I know that she wouldn’t do anything to endanger my dad.”

Butch watched as Brick internally debated with himself. Butch knew that Brick wouldn’t budge. When he got stubborn and made decisions like that, neither he nor Boomer had been able to change his mind.

“Fine,” Brick said, looking at Blossom, who had a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Well, that was new. “Are you sure you aren’t dating?” Butch asked pointedly.

Two sets of eyes turned to glare at him. 

“No!” Brick said at the same time that Blossom said, “This is hardly the time, Butch.”

“Fine, you just seem all buddy buddy and touchy all of a sudden,” Butch said, indicating that Blossom’s hand was still on Brick’s shoulder. “You can’t blame a man for wondering,” Butch said as he wathced Blossom yank her hand away.

“Butch,” Brick growled.

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’ll knock it off. Besides, I’m the only one with the authority to start looking for Mojo,” Butch said, enjoying the pissed look on his brother’s face.


	10. The Bar

General Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. I am not writing this story for profit, only for fun. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Blossom sipped her drink, trying to tune out the loud sounds of the drunk people in the bar. Tonight was the night of Bubbles’ bachelorette party, and Blossom had offered to be the designated driver. It meant that Blossom was having her only drink for the night. 

Blossom swirled her drink around, contemplating how quickly everything had changed. She had moved back to Townsville, her sister was getting married, she had rekindled her relationship with Brick, she had started a new job, and her dad was dying. It was all too much to take in. Blossom chugged her drink, regretting that decision immediately since all she would be able to drink for the rest of the night would be water and colas. 

Blossom pouted, resigning herself to observing the drunk people having fun around her. Bubbles and Robin were dancing, Buttercup was hogging the karaoke machine, belting out an off-key version of “Dancing Queen,” and Princess was at the bar, ordering the other girls another round of drinks.

Despite it being Bubbles’ bachelorette night, there were other people packed into the bar. Everyone seemed to be having fun, except for Blossom. Perhaps it was the lack of alcohol in her system, or her newfound revelations, but Blossom couldn’t help but feel the anxiety begin to pool in the pit of her stomach. She was supposed to be celebrating with her sisters and friends, but Blossom’s mind was elsewhere.

Blossom was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Princess’ agitated voice coming from the bar. Imperceptible to everyone without enhanced hearing, Princess was clearly upset.

“I said I’m not interested,” Princess bit out. Blossom craned her neck to try to see what was happening.

“Oh, come on, just one dance,” a drunk man slurred, trying to wrap his arm around Princess’s waist.

“Don’t touch me, you creep!” Princess snapped, shoving his hand away roughly.

“Don’t be like that, baby! Let’s save the red fire for later,” the man said, attempting to sklink closer to Princess.

“You must be as dumb as you are ugly. I’m gay, loser. Get it through your fucking head,” Princess said as she grabbed the drinks and turned to leave.

“Hey, we’re not done here-” the man started.

“Fuck you!” Princess snarled, as she splashed one of the drinks in his face.

Blossom was over by the bar in a flash. “Is there a problem here?” Blossom asked, stepping forward so that she was slightly in front of a fuming Princess.

“That bitch just threw her drink at me for no reason!” the man howled.

“No reason? This asshole doesn’t understand the word no!” Princess growled.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Blossom commanded. “Princess, go find Bubbles and cool off. And you, you need to learn when a woman’s not interested,” Blossom chidded as Princess stormed off with the remaining drinks.

Blossom glared at the inebriated man, suddenly very annoyed. She was supposed to be having fun, not dealing with drunk assholes.

“Hey, you’re kinda hot,” the man said, his eyes wandering over Blossom’s petite form. 

Blossom crossed her arms over her chest, only to lower them once she realized the motion drew attention to her subtle cleavage. “Don’t even think about it,” Blossom warned.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re hot. I just got a thing for red-heads lady,” the man slurred.

“You have a thing for red-head’s?” Brick asked, appearing from the throng of people. 

Blossom blinked, confused. What was Brick doing here?

“Ehh?” The man asked, as confused as Blossom felt.

“You said you were into red-heads. Well, here I am,” Brick said with a wink.

The man blanched. “Nah man, you got it wrong. I’m not into dudes.”

“Well that first red-head isn’t into dudes either. But you didn’t seem to care then,” Brick said, his voice dropping dangerously. “What were you going to do? Keep pushing her, try to get her to say yes, force yourself on her?”

“Nah man, you got it all wrong! I was just looking for some fun-” the man stuttered, taken aback by the red glow in Brick’s eyes.

“Well maybe you should look somewhere else, because no one here is interested,” Blossom sniffed, hands on her hips.

The man blinked, before backing away slowly. “What’s wrong with you people?” he asked, before disappearing into the crowd.

Blossom watched the man, making sure that he didn’t go near Princess, Robin, or Bubbles, who had decided to take to the dance floor. Once Blossom was sure that the man really was gone, she felt her body begin to relax.

Blossom turned to look at Brick. “What are you doing here?” Blossom asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“I’m here for part of Boomer’s bachelor’s party. We thought going to a bar would be a good last hoo-rah before he gets married,” Brick said. “What are you doing here?”

Blossom let out a humorless chuckle. “How is it that we keep ending up in the same place? First the cooking class, and now the bar? Is it a counterpart thing, where we come up with similar ideas? Buttercup suggested we come here for the karaoke,” Blossom explained, gesturing to her sister was now trying to outsing Butch on the stage.

“Maybe it is a counterpart thing since Butch suggested the bar,” Brick said with a grimace, as Butch hit a high, very offkey note.

Blossom was about to respond when she was interrupted by a loud, “BOOMIE!” It seemed as if the Blues had found each other on the dance floor. Glancing over to confirm, Blossom could see Mike and Mitch dancing alongside Robin, Princess, Bubbles, and Boomer.

Once again, everyone in the bar was having fun, except for her. It was times like these that Blossom wondered if there was something wrong with her. Why couldn’t she let go like her sisters and friends? Why was she always the stick in the mud? Blossom unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest again, starting to feel very out of place.

Blossom was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. “Want to go outside and get some air?” Brick asked, a knowing look on his face. Blossom nodded gratefully. Despite all the history between them, Brick still could read her like an open book.

* * *

Brick had resolved himself to a boring night being a “dad” to four grown adult men as he entered the bar. One drink and then making sure his idiotic brothers and friends didn’t embarass themselves, accidentally break shit, or do something that could jeapordize their jobs. Although they had mellowed with age, alcohol still made fools of them. Brick was the damage control, or better yet, the proactive peacekeeper.

Brick was making his way to the bar after warning the guys not to be dumb asses when he saw her. She was sitting pretty all alone at a table, her dress accentuating her generous curves, her hair looking like fire in the lowlights of the bar. She was breathtaking, and Brick found himself gravitating towards her like a fly to a light. 

Brick was halfway across the floor when he saw Blossom get up and fly towards the bar. Startled, Brick tried to catch what had caught Blossom’s attention. Brick let his senses heighten as he tried to gauge the threat level. If Blossom had been disturbed enough to use her powers, there must be something wrong.

Brick immediately regretted heightening his senses when he heard Princess’s shrill voice snap, “Don’t touch me you creep!” Even without heightened senses, it would have been near impossible to miss Princess’s ire.

Brick started to make his way over to the bar, ready to back Blossom up in what became a readily apparent case of DAB, or Drunken Asshole Behavior. Brick had been on both ends of the DAB when he was younger, he was embarrassed to admit.

Brick decided to take his time getting towards the bar once he figured out there wasn’t an imminent threat. For one, Blossom had already deescalated the confrontation with Princess, and Blossom could hold her own. But just in case the guy was an extra creep, Brick wanted to be there to, uh, keep the peace.

Brick arrived behind Blossom in time to hear her warn, “Don’t even think about it.” 

Blossom was obviously disgusted by the creep’s behavior, and Brick was annoyed that the creep had the audacity to give Blossom a once over with his slovenly, bloodshot eyes. What an asshole.

Brick decided to step in when he heard the drunk bastard say, “Hey, it’s not my fault you’re hot. I just got a thing for red-heads lady.” What an asshole. But guess what, Blossom wasn’t the only hot red-head in the bar.

You have a thing for red-head’s?” Brick asked, deriving pleasure from startling the asshole. It wasn’t Brick’s fault the asshole set himself up perfectly for that response. Too bad he was too drunk to appreciate the humor. 

Brick’s pleasure turned into annoyance since the drunk man was truly drunk. And this was a dumb-as-fuck drunk. He was gaping at Brick like a fish out of water. Better play it coy.

“You said you were into red-heads. Well, here I am,” Brick said with a wink. Brick figured he’d make the asshole uncomfortable, give him a piece of his own medicine. How would he like to be hit on when he wasn’t asking for it?

The man blanched. “Nah man, you got it wrong. I’m not into dudes.”

“Well that first red-head isn’t into dudes either. But you didn’t seem to care then,” Brick said, his voice dropping dangerously. “What were you going to do? Keep pushing her, try to get her to say yes, force yourself on her?” Would the asshole get the hint? Did he even understand the meaning of consent? Drunk or not nobody should be forcing themselves on someone.

“Nah man, you got it all wrong! I was just looking for some fun-” the man stuttered. Despite trying to play it cool, Brick could feel his temper rising. Even though he had been on the bad side of the DAB, he had never forced himself on anyone! That was just something a decent person wouldn’t do. Brick could feel the power start to build up behind his eyes.

Brick was brought back to his senses by Blossom retorting, “Well maybe you should look somewhere else, because no one here is interested.”

Brick glanced at Blossom, surprised to see her hands on her hips. This was the signature commander and leader pose, where Blossom attempted to convey an aura of power and authority. Brick tried to catch Blossom’s eye, but couldn’t since her eyes were focused on the asshole, a subtle pink glow bleeding through.

Brick turned his attention back to the asshole, who was backing away from them. Brick vaguely heard, “What’s wrong with you people?” from the man before he disappeared.

By that point the asshole was already out of Brick’s mind. He was only a minor inconvenience when it came down to it, and now he wasn’t a threat. Brick was more concerned with Blossom, who immediately after the asshole left, had begun to look all dejected.

If Brick had to guess, Blossom’s social anxiety was getting the better of her. Back in high school, Blossom was great at everything, but put her at a party and she turned into a deer in headlights. 

Brick could tell that Blossom was getting stuck in her own head, so he did what he used to do back when they were dating. He offered Blossom an out.

* * *

Blossom took a deep breath as she and Brick exited the bar and stepped into the back alley. The cool, late night fall air was doing wonders at clearing her head and getting her out of her own thoughts. 

After a few deep breaths, Blossom began to shiver, the cool air that had been such a relief and so refreshing was now chilling Blossom to her bones. Blossom hadn’t anticipated being outside, so she hadn’t come adequately prepared with something to wear over her dress.

As a particularly violent shiver wracked across her petite frame, Blossom felt something warm envelop her. Blossom glanced up to see that Brick’s leather jacket was now draped over her shoulders, and that Brick was now standing in the cold in just his v-neck t-shirt. 

“Brick,” Blossom began, only to be cut off by Brick.

“You know I’m made for the cold. You on the other hand, thrive in warm temperatures. I’d rather you be warm than catch a cold,” Brick said, staring at the wall of the restaurant across from them.

“Thank you, Brick,” Blossom said, pulling the jacket tighter to her frame. “Thank you for the jacket, and you know, remembering what to do when I get trapped in my own head.”

Blossom caught Brick’s eye, making sure to give him a genuine smile of appreciation. A normal human wouldn’t have caught it in the dark, but Blossom was sure she saw a slight flush grace Brick’s features. Despite the chill, Blossom felt her own cheeks begin to warm.

Blossom and Brick’s moment was interrupted by a loud THUMP and a few shrieks coming from inside the bar. Blossom and Brick whirled around, just in time to hear a loud, “FUCK!”

“Damn it, I shouldn’t have left the idiots alone in the bar,” Brick hissed.

Blossom strained her ears, trying to pick up on any other sounds from inside the bar. “Was that Butch?” Blossom asked, her enhanced hearing picking up on her sister and Butch talking in panicked tones.

“Yup, the idiot probably broke something. I’m going to check it out,” Brick said.

Brick was about to open the door when it swung open to reveal the panicked faces of Butch and Buttercup. “Bro, it was an accident! I’m not even drunk, I swear!” Butch said.

Blossom glanced at her sister, and grimaced. Butch might be sober, but Buttercup was absolutely shit-faced. “It wasn my fault,” Buttercup slurred. “Was an acciden.”

Blossom placed her hand to her brow. “What happened,” Blossom asked Butch.

“Buttercup and I were killing it on the karaoke machine. We were singing and dancing and hyping up the crowd, and I guess I moved too far away from the machine and accidentally pulled it off the wall?” Butch said, ending his explanation with a question.

“So it was your fault?” Brick said with a sigh.

“No! It was an accident. We weren’t trying to break anything, but I just didn’t realize how short the cord was,” Butch said. “Buttercup didn’t have anything to do with it,” Butch then said, looking at Blossom.

“Regardless of what happened, you are very drunk Buttercup. I think you should stay out here with me for a few minutes and sober up,” Blossom said.

“And we’ll go sort this out with the bar owner,” Brick said, gesturing between him and Butch. 

“I already did that bro. I’m an officer of the law, I’m not just going to leave something broken behind,” Butch said, nontheless following Brick back into the bar.

Blossom sighed and turned back to her very drunk sister, the sounds of Brick and Butch bickering fading into the general noise of the bar.

“Don look at me like dis,” Buttercup slurred, attempting to glare at her sister.

Blossom sighed again, trying very hard not to start lecturing. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Blossom said, frowning at Buttercup.

“Yea, but I know you disappointed,” Buttercup said, leaning back against the wall.

“I’m not disappointed, Buttercup. I know what it’s like to drink too much and to get into bad habits. I don’t want to see you make the same mistakes I did,” Blossom said.

“You never make midakes,” Buttercup muttered.

“Come again?” Blossom asked. After all these years, did Buttercup still think she was Miss Perfect or something?

“You know what I mean,” Buttercup said, her voice starting to sound a bit steadier. 

Unlike normal people, alcohol tended to move through their systems quicker, meaning it took longer and more alcohol for them to get drunk, but less time for them to sober up. 

Blossom’s retort was swallowed up by a low and menacing growling sound. The sound itself was stronger and more powerful than a regular cat. Blossom immediately went on high alert, and noticed Buttercup straightening and trying to do the same beside her.

Blossom used her enhanced eyesight to look around the alley. Buttercup was doing the same, but Blossom could tell that her vision was still a little bit clouded from the alcohol.

Blossom and Buttercup’s surveillance was cut off by the door to the bar banging open behind them. Startled, Blossom and Buttercup whipped around to see the cause of the noise.

It was Butch, and he was seething. “Who the fuck does Brick think he is? I’m not fucking 15 anymore, I’m a police detective. I don’t get drunk at bars anymore even if I like to drink. I-” Butch stopped, blinking at the sight of Blossom and Buttercup’s glowing eyes. “Uh, what?”

“Shhh!” Blossom commanded, glaring at Butch.

Blossom whipped back around, going back to searching the alley.

“What’s going on?” Butch asked Buttercup.

“Heard something,” Buttercup said, her eyes roaming as well.

‘Heard what? Oh, never mind,” Butch said, his eyes beginning to glow as he too heard the growling. “What the fuck is that?”

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound like a regular animal,” Blossom said. 

“There!” Buttercup yelled. 

Blossom managed to turn around in time to see her sister charge at a large shape on a rooftop a few buildings away. Blossom blinked. The sound wasn’t coming from the alley? But what animal could be powerful enough to emit a noise that loud from that distance?

“Buttercup!” Blossom yelled as her sister went in for the attack. Blossom’s yell fell on deaf ears as her sister continued towards her objective. But before Buttercup could land the hit, the shape disappeared and appeared behind her sister.

Blossom blinked. It was fast, whatever it was, and with her sister still inebriated, she wouldn’t stand a chance against the thing’s speed. “Buttercup, come back!” Blossom yelled at the same time Butch warned, “Babe, it’s behind you, fuck!” Butch exclaimed as Buttercup let out a pained swear.

Blossom and Butch were at Buttercup’s side in seconds. Her shoulder was completely slashed, long and deep claw marks going down to her bone.

“What the fuck?” Butch asked, as he took off his sweatshirt and attempted to stop the bleeding. “Our skin is supposed to be impenetrable. What the fuck!” Butch said, panic and confusion in his voice.

Blossom continued to look around. The shape had disappeared, but Blossom could still feel a menacing presence. Could whatever it was be able to hide it’s visual presence? That could be dangerous.

“Fucker got me,” Buttercup hissed.

“Babe, what the fuck was that! You’re drunk,” Butch said.

“Not you too,” Buttercup moaned.

“I’m just saying,” Butch started, before Blossom demanded they be quiet.

“Shhh, it’s not gone yet,” Blossom snapped. She could sense the presence, she could hear a faint growling, but she could not see the thing that had attacked her sister.

Buttercup and Butch immediately fell silent, trying to listen and pick up on what Blossom was sensing. 

“Butch, get Buttercup out of here,” Blossom said.

As expected, Buttercup immediately started protesting.

“Enough, Buttercup. You’re injured, we don’t know what attacked you, and the X isn’t healing that wound like normal. You need to see the Professor,” Blossom commanded.

“I can still fight!” Buttercup said.

“No, Buttercup,” Blossom snapped, getting annoyed. They were wasting time, and the longer they spent arguing, the more difficult it was to track that thing’s presence.

“We aren’t the Powerpuff Girls anymore, and you aren’t our leader,” Buttercup bit out.

Blossom turned to glare at her sister. “No, but I am your elder sister, and I am telling you to go and get your shoulder checked out for your own sake. If you wouldn’t leave on your own accord I will have Butch drag your ass to our father’s house,” Blossom threatened.

Pink and green eyes glared at each other, both ignoring Butch’s akward protests about not wanting to choose sides, but how Buttercup should probably get her shoulder looked at.

“Hey, look out!” Butch yelled, grabbing Buttercup and flying out of the way. Blossom was slightly less lucky. The thing had attacked while they were distracted. Butch had rushed Buttercup out of harms way, but Blossom hadn’t reacted as fast. As such, the thing’s claws had hooked themselves in the front of her dress, effectively ripping the top half clean off.

“Jesus!” Butch breathed, trying not to stare at Blossom’s bra-exposed chest. Flushing from anger and embarrassment, Blossom zipped Brick’s jacket up as far as it would go.

“The fuck?” Buttercup asked, glaring around for the thing that had once again disappeared.

“You two need to leave! This thing is obviously taking advantage of the fact that we are distracting each other. And Buttercup, Butch’s sweatshirt is soaked through. What if that thing is poisonous!” Blossom exclaimed, frustrated.

Buttercup glared at Blossom, but eventually nodded. “Fine, I’ll go see Dad. But I don’t want you fighting this thing alone,” Buttercup said.

“She wouldn’t be alone,” Brick said, appearing in the air beside Blossom.

“Brick!” Blossom exclaimed. He had impeccable timing tonight.

“Get her out of here,” Brick said, motioning for Butch to take Buttercup and leave.

Butch nodded, a silent look of understanding passing between the brothers.

“Come on, let’s go,” Butch said, holding on to Buttercup’s good arm to help support her.

Blossom watched the green streaks fade before turning to Brick. “We have a problem.”

* * *

Brick had been enjoying being next to Blossom when his idiotic brother had ruined it by breaking something in the bar. So Brick had to go and clean up his brother’s mess. Butch of course, acted all offended, but it was to be expected. Brick wasn’t surprised that his brother eventually left in a huff, going back outside to most likely complain to the girls. So Brick was stuck cleaning up the mess his brother had made, literally. Butch had made a deal with the bar about paying for a new karaoke machine, but had left the broken machine on the floor!

Brick shook his head, working quickly to clean up the mess. He was hoping to get back to Blossom, who was no doubt having a difficult time with the drunk Buttercup. Once finished, Brick again apologized on his brother’s behalf, and then headed out to the back alley.

Instead of being greeted by a small pink puff, or even his brother and Buttercup, Brick was greeted with an empty alley. The emptiness threw him off for a second, but Brick immediately realized something must have happened for all three of them to leave without checking in with any of them inside the bar. Suddenly uneasy, Brick strained his senses to try and figure out what was happening.

Brick could vaguely hear Blossom and Buttercup arguing, so he made his way towards that noise. Brick could see them in the distance, and had a front row view for when something appeared and went after them. Whatever it was, it was fast, and holy shit, why could he see Blossom’s lacy bra? Butch was trying to avoid looking at it, which was good, because Brick didn’t feel like beating his brother’s ass tonight given their earlier argument.

Brick arrived just in time to hear Buttercup agree to leave. Brick thought it was a good idea considering her shoulder looked completely wrecked and she still wasn’t completely sober.

Brick vaguely heard himself agreeing to stay with Blossom as his brother and Buttercup took off in the direction of John’s house. Brick focused on Blossom as she turned towards him and said, “We have a problem.”

“I think a problem is understating it,” Brick said, gesturing to the fact that his jacket was now Blossom’s main source of clothing.

Brick watched Blossom’s face flush as she checked to make sure everything was properly covered.

“We can’t get distracted now,” Blossom said, her eyes still roaming around. “There is something out there, some type of animal thing, that is strong enough and powerful enough to damage us.”

“Did you get a good look at it?” Brick asked, starting to look around too.

“No, it’s too fast! I just know that it’s large and is dangerous. I’m concerned that it could be something involved with what’s wrong with my father,” Blossom said.

“You mean?” Brick asked, remembering how John had explained how his DNA was being altered by some mutation.

“Yes. That’s exactly what I mean,” Blossom whispered.

Brick suppressed a foreboding shudder that was trying to escape. It was no use panicking now. He needed to focus.

A sudden howl broke the silence, causing Brick and Blossom to jump. “What was that?” Brick exclaimed.

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t what I heard before!” Blossom said, worry etched into her face.

A different animal type thing? Did that mean there were two of them out there? One was bad enough, but two? Hell, they still didn’t know what they were dealing with since Blossom hadn’t gotten a clear look at the thing!

A movement in the distance caught Brick’s eye. Blossom turned, which means she had noticed it as well. There! It, no they, were there!

“What in the world?” Blossom breathed.

What in the world indeed. A few rooftops away stood two large, menacing creatures. They were larger than normal humans, and obviously bipedal. One had wolfish features, and the other feline. Sharp claws, teeth, and powerful muscles built for speed and hunting. The things were watching them, contemplating, judging,  _ thinking. _ That last one made Brick’s blood run cold. Even intelligent animals should not have the capabilities these things were demonstrating. The level of processing and planning they were doing was eerily human. The two creatures stared at them, and smiled before turning and disappearing into the night.

“They’re gone. I can’t feel their presence like I could before,” Blossom explained.

“What, the hell,” Brick finally managed. 

“Brick, this is really bad! You must have noticed how those things seemed almost human-like. Compare that to what we learned about my dad… Is this what’s going to happen to him?” Blossom asked, her voice getting higher with panic.

“Blossom, we don’t know what those things are. Sure they seemed to display human-like characteristics, but we don’t know if those things are even human! We’d need their DNA to tell for sure,” Brick tried to reassure.

“DNA! Brick, that’s it!” Blossom exclaimed.

“I, what?” Brick said.

“DNA! One of those things attacked Buttercup. She should be at my dad’s by now. Maybe we can get DNA from the wound!” Blossom said.

“And then we can compare it to John’s DNA,” Brick concluded, catching on to what Blossom meant.

“We should go,” Blossom said.

Brick was about to agree, when his phone began to ring. Brick took his phone out of his back pocket, glancing down to see who was calling. It was Boomer. SHIT! The party.

“It’s Boomer,” Brick grimaced. Blossom’s face paled, as she too remembered the party. 

Brick watched as Blossom took out her phone, her face falling as she read the missed messages from her sister, Princess, and Robin, all asking where she and Buttercup went, if they were OK, and finally Bubbles panicking over their absence.

“We need to go back and explain first,” Brick said.

“Yes, we do, but I’m not looking forward to this conversation,” Blossom said.

Neither did Brick, but they couldn’t just abandon their other siblings. They needed to explain. With a sigh, Brick headed back towards the bar, Blossom right on his heels.

* * *

Blossom returned to the bar to see an angry Princess and a panicked Bubbles. Robin was with Boomer, trying to console Bubbles, who was crying a bit.

“Where the hell did you two go? And where are Buttercup and Butch?” Princess demanded, her hands on her hips. 

“Blossom!” Bubbles cried, flinging herself into her sister’s arms. “Where did you go? I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention to you earlier. Were you anxious and lonely? I was too distracted,” Bubbles wailed.

“No Bubbles, I’m sorry. Brick and I stepped out for some fresh air, and then something happened. Buttercup got hurt, so Butch took her back to dad’s,” Blossom explained. It was better to rip off the bandaid.

“Buttercup is hurt? Oh no! She got too drunk, why didn’t we check on her,” Bubbles exclaimed. 

“No Bubbles, Buttercup got hurt because something attacked us in the alley. We need to leave and go to dad’s,” Blossom said seriously.

“Wait, hold up-” Princess started.

“Princess, Blossom is right. Mitch, Mike, and Robin, can you make it home safe? We’ll check in with you tomorrow. The rest of us need to go see John,” Brick said. Mitch, Mike, and Robin all nodded. The three had had some drinks, but they all seemed sober enough. 

“We can take an Uber,” Mike said, leading Robin and Mitch away.

“We really need to go,” Blossom said. “We’ll leave the car here. It’s faster to fly.”

“Blossom, what’s going on? You’re starting to scare me,” Bubbles said.

“Yeah, you need to explain. You guys just disappeared!” Boomer said, his hand rubbing up and down Bubbles’ back.

“I promise we’ll explain later,” Brick said. “But first we need to get to John’s.”

“Ok, then let’s go!” Princess said. “Who is taking me? I can’t fly, remember?” Princess said, her arms crossing over her chest.

Blossom glanced at Brick, who nodded. “I’ll take you. Let’s go,” Brick said.

The group headed outside. As soon as they were in the clear they blasted off.

* * *

John Utonium was having a relaxing night. For once he decided he wouldn’t work late in the lab. Instead he would sit in his comfy chair, read a good book, and drink some warm tea. His girls were going out tonight and having a good time, and John wanted to focus on the good things in life without worrying about the uncertainties of the future.

John was just getting to the good part in his book when his front door swung open with a loud BANG! John jumped up from his chair, bumping into his side table, causing his tea to spill.

“What in the world?” John exclaimed as Butch hurried in, pulling Buttercup in behind him. John’s eyes widened as he took in the state of his daughter. She was all bloodied up, pale, and she also reeked of alcohol. Buttercup looked alert, but she was also physically stumbling.

“Old man, we need help,” Butch said, gesturing to Buttercup. 

Buttercup was now leaning against Butch for support, blood dripping down her arm onto the floor.

“This way!” John exclaimed, leading the way to his lab.

“Here, place her here,” John said, gesturing to the hospital bed in the back of the lab. As Butch placed Buttercup down, John busied himself gathering medical supplies. The first step would be to stop the bleeding because that sweatshirt was not doing much at this point.

“Here, take this and apply it to the wound,” John said, handing Butch some gauze. “Here let me see,” John said, as Butch quickly switched the sweatshirt for the fresh gauze.

“Are those scratch marks? What happened to her?” John asked, looking to Butch for an explanation. In the time it had taken him to gather the medical supplies, Buttercup had fainted.

“We were in the back alley behind the bar, when this thing appeared! Buttercup tried to attack it, but between the alcohol and that thing’s speed, Buttercup couldn’t land her hit and got attacked instead. Whatever it is had sharp claws and sounded like an animal or something,” Butch explained. “Blossom didn’t even know what it was, but it didn’t seem like a normal animal.”

“I see,” John said, concern etched into his face. “Once we stop the bleeding we’ll need to sanitize the wound. Since the wound doesn’t seem to be healing on its own, I might need to inject some X into the wound and see if that prompts the healing cycle. Otherwise, Buttercup might take as long to heal as a normal human,” John explained.

“Shit old man, how could that thing even get Buttercup? Isn’t our skin supposed to be impenetrable?” Butch asked.

“I don’t know. Before I clean the wound, I want to take swabs and see if I can get any DNA. Whatever it was that attacked you could be a serious threat,” John said.

“Ok,” Butch said. He looked a little pale.

“Hey, my daughter is a fighter,” John said, as he removed the gauze. The bleeding had finally slowed to a minimum. It was time to do a quick swab and then inject the X.

“I know old man, it’s just that I’ve seen a lot of death on the job, and sometimes wounds that you think will heal don’t heal. You don’t know what happens after the fact, you can never know for sure,” Butch said.

“I know, but you need to remember that you were all created to withstand what normal humans can not. Buttercup will pull through,” John said as he injected the X. “See?”

John and Butch watched as the X began to take effect. The muscles and sinew began to repair itself. It was working, but it was working much slower than usual. This could be a problem.

“Why’s it taking so long?” Butch asked, confused.

“I’m not sure. Will you stay with Buttercup while I run these DNA tests?” John asked.

Butch nodded. John turned to leave but was stopped by Buttercup. “Dad, what’s going on?” Buttercup asked.

“You passed out from the blood loss, but we used X and your body is starting to repair itself and replenish its own blood,” John explained. “Just try to relax. It’s taking a bit longer than usual.”

“But why was it bleeding so much in the first place? It was a deep wound, but it didn’t hit any arteries or anything,” Buttercup said.

“I took some DNA from the wound. I’m hoping that this will answer some of those questions,” John said.

Buttercup didn’t look pleased with John’s responses, but sat back nonetheless, Butch hovering nearby. “Could you get me some water?” Buttercup asked.

As Butch went upstairs for the water, John went to run the DNA. He was nervous. What Butch had described sounded like some type of mutated animal. Could it be that there were others in the same predicament as him who had already gone through the mutation and transformation? Or could this be unrelated to what was going on with him?

John waited for the DNA to run with bated breath. If the DNA profile matched his, then it meant that more people in Townsville had been infected or injected. It also meant that there were new superpredators prowling the streets. What attacked his daughters tonight could be his future if he couldn’t count on Brick to contain him before he transformed, or if he couldn’t come up with a cure in time.

A DING from the machine signaled that the DNA had finished running. John watched as the results flashed across his machine. His worst fears were confirmed. The small amounts of DNA John had retrieved from Buttercup’s wound matched the DNA profile taken from his blood. The two sets of DNA showed the same mutations happening at the genetic level, only the DNA from the creature that attacked the girls was much more advanced than his.

John began pacing as contemplated the next steps. He would need to check on Buttercup to make sure the mutation couldn’t transfer from contact wounds. Next he would need to tell everyone what was going on; now that there were confirmed sightings of mutated creatures, this officially would need to be brought to the attention of the mayor and the police force. The only issue would be how to keep the public from panicking. The people of Townsville were known for panicking during monster attacks. Well, what if they learned that the monsters were former humans, and that the authorities didn’t have a definitive idea of how the people turning into the monsters were being infected in the first place? Mass panic and confusion would only lead to more injuries, and possibly deaths if the creatures continued to attack people.

John’s pacing was interrupted by a commotion from upstairs. From the sound of it, his other daughters had arrived home. The party soon made its way down to the lab. John heard a, “Buttercup!”, along with a, “Don’t crowd her, Bubbles! Her shoulder is still healing.” 

John sighed. It was time to inform his other daughters of the new threat Townsville was facing, even though he didn’t want to.

* * *

The lab was unbearably crowded. Between Buttercup, Butch, Brick, Princess, Boomer, Bubbles, and herself, there was hardly room to move around. Bubbles had thrown herself at Buttercup as soon as she had seen her, and Blossom was concerned that Bubbles’ exuberance might have impeded the X's ability to heal her arm.

“Bubbles, I can’t breathe!” Buttercup wheezed from in between her youngest sister’s arms.

“I didn’t know! I was so caught up dancing that I didn’t even notice you and Blossom had left the bar! I’m a horrible sister! And Blossom said you were attacked!” Bubbles exclaimed.

Buttercup glared at Blossom. “Yes, well, maybe we could have had this conversation in the morning. I didn’t want to ruin your party,” Buttercup said.

Before Blossom could defend herself, Bubbles said, “But it wouldn’t have been a party without my sisters! I should have been there to help you fight!”

“It wasn’t much of a fight Bubbles, as much as I hate to admit it,” Butch said. “That thing just came out of nowhere with this superspeed and power. We didn’t stand a chance in our states, alcohol or not.”

“What do you mean? Your arm looks almost healed?” Bubbles asked, examining Buttercup’s shoulder.

“Girls, I’m glad you’re here,” John said, as he approached the group.

“Dad!” Bubbles said.

“Girls, and guys,” John said, gesturing to the three men in the room. “We need to talk. But first, I need to draw some blood from you Buttercup.”

“What! Why? My shoulder is healed now,” Buttercup said.

“I’ll explain everything soon,” John said as he stuck the needle in. “I’ll be right back. I just need to check something,” John said as he moved to a different part of the lab.

“Ok, what the fuck is going on here?” Buttercup demanded.

Blossom avoided looking at Buttercup, and didn’t dare glance towards Brick. She could feel the guilt beginning to well up from inside.

“You two know something, don’t you,” Princess said, glaring suspiciously at Blossom and Brick.

“Butch, why do you look guilty?” Buttercup asked.

“Hey, am I the only one who doesn’t know something?” Boomer asked, looking between his brothers.

“Blossom, do you know something that Buttercup and I don’t?” Bubbles asked.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you. Dad just wanted us to keep it to ourselves,” Blossom said.

“So you do know something! What the hell?” Buttercup exclaimed, clearly upset. “And you!” Buttercup growled, turning towards Butch. “How could you not tell me!”

“I only know because Brick and Blossom decided to loop me in! If I didn’t have law enforcement connections, I wouldn’t know either!” Butch defended.

“Law enforcement! Is someone in trouble?” Bubbles asked, worried.

“Yeah someone is in trouble!” Buttercup yelled.

“Girls!” John said, breaking up the impending argument. “If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I asked Brick and Blossom to keep it a secret. If I had it my way, it would only be Brick that knew.” Everyone glanced at Brick, who was scowling at the ceiling. 

“Look, Brick didn’t want to keep this a secret. He was surprised that Dad reached out to him about this,” Blossom defended on Brick’s behalf, effectively drawing attention towards her.

“Is that supposed to make us feel better?” Princess dead-panned.

“No, but I just want you to know that Brick didn’t choose to keep it a secret. Trust me, I gave Brick and Dad an earful when I found out, which technically I wasn’t supposed to…” Blossom trailed off.

“Girls, please. I need us to be able to focus and move past this. I had my reasons for choosing Brick and for keeping secrets. Let’s all go upstairs. I promise to tell you everything,” John said.

* * *

Brick leaned against the wall in the living room, only half-listening to John’s story. He already knew all the details, and was perfectly fine being forgotten in the meanwhile. What Brick was focusing on was the fact that Blossom had come to his defense in front of everyone. She certainly hadn’t needed to speak on his behalf. Brick hadn’t cared that everyone was staring at him. He was just honoring what John had asked of him, including keeping his secret. As far as Brick was concerned, his conscience was clean. The judgement from the others had rolled off of him. But Blossom coming to defend him was something Brick hadn’t anticipated. 

Brick’s musings were interrupted by his brother’s indignant exclamation. “What do you mean Mojo is missing?! How could you not tell me? That’s our dad!” Boomer cried, looking betrayed.

“It wasn’t our decision, Boom,” Brick consoled. It didn’t help. When his brother got in one of his moods, it was hard to break him out of it.

“How long? Is anyone even looking for him?” Boomer asked.

“The fuck do you think I was brought in for?” Butch demanded. “Ever since Brick and Blossom brought me in, I’ve been looking for him. I haven’t found anything yet, but I consider that a good thing if Mojo is involved in the attacks.”

“Involved in the attacks! Mojo gave up being a villain a long time ago!” Boomer exclaimed.

“We don’t think Dad is involved in that way,” Brick said. “We think he was kidnapped so his DNA could be used to create animal-human, hybrid superpredators.”

“The what now?” Princess asked. At the same time Boomer yelled, “Kidnapped?!”

“What attacked Buttercup, it was some type of animal with enhanced human traits, or it was a human with enhanced animal traits,” Blossom explained.

“Actually, I don’t think we can classify those things as human anymore,” John said sadly. “Their DNA has mutated beyond recognition, so much so that they are a different species. My DNA is in the stage of mutating, so I can see the differences clearly.”

“What do you mean by your DNA?” Bubbles asked.

Brick watched as John’s face seemed to age by 10 years. With a sigh, John said, “You may have noticed that my health hasn’t been the best now for months. It turns out I was injected with some sort of biological hazard that has the potential to alter a person’s DNA. I don’t know how or where I got injected, but I first realized something was wrong when I started to lose my appetite, had episodes where I couldn’t remember what I was doing, and felt as if I couldn’t control my emotions. Naturally I took tests, and I noticed that my DNA was in the process of mutating. What’s worse is that my mutated DNA also shared similarities to Mojo’s. That’s how I figured he was involved, but to what extent or whether his involvement was willing I did not know. I decided to do what I could to search for a cure. So far I have had no luck, but I have been able to create a serum that delays the mutation. I have bought myself some time.”

“WHAT?” Bubbles yelled, her eyes welling up with scared tears.

“You should have told us,” Buttercup growled.

“Why would you keep this from me? Crown Industries could have been involved in the research phase. You need to learn to ask for help!” Princess chided.

“What’s going to happen now?” Boomer asked.

“There are a few things that need to happen now that we’ve confirmed I’m not the only person that was infected. There were either people before or after me who have already gone through their final transformations. All semblance of human empathy has been replaced by a carnal and instinctive nature to hunt and kill. We don’t know enough about these creatures, but we do know they are dangerous and capable of higher thought processes than normal animals,” John explained.

“Wait, so those things that attacked us were human-animals?” Butch asked. “Are you sure? We couldn’t see them that well.”

“We’re sure,” Brick confirmed. “One had wolfish features, and the other feline.”

“Damn,” Butch whistled.

“We need to contact the authorities and the Mayor. Butch, can I trust you to contact the proper people? We’re most likely going to need to set up some sort of task force,” John said.

“I’ll go right to my Captain, and he can push this up the chain of command. If we’re involving the Mayor this has become bigger than a single police detective,” Butch said.

“There is also the matter of all of you. I’ve learned a few critical things tonight,” John said. “These creatures are strong enough to penetrate your skin. I still don’t know why. There must be something in their genetic makeup that counteracts the X in your systems. This is especially dangerous because it requires more X to heal any injuries, which means if you decide to fight, you will need to adapt. This leads me to my next point.”

“You want us to be superheroes again, don’t you,” Blossom concluded.

Brick glanced sharply at Blossom. She looked resolved. Brick realized that being a superheroine was a duty that the girls had been born into. Brick and his brothers had been created for their destruction. Thinking back to how things had turned out, with both the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys no longer fighting because the monster attacks had stopped and crime had dropped, they had all experienced civilian life for nearly a decade. Would it really be so easy for Blossom and her sisters to resume being superheroines?

“We haven’t fought crime in nearly a decade!” Bubbles exclaimed, nervously.

“We’re really out of shape. Would we even be able to work together as adults? We’re all different people now. Who is going to be the leader?” Buttercup wondered.

Brick watched as Blossom shot a look towards Buttercup, who was ignoring her. Yeah, reuniting the Powerpuff Girls and having them be superheroines instead of civilian sisters might not be as smooth sailing as it was back when they were all children.

“Girls, we can figure all this out later. I just want to let you know where things stand regarding myself and everything that is going on right now. I know it’s a lot to ask, which is why I didn’t even want to bring this up until after the wedding, but I need to know if we can count on you to fight and protect the citizens of Townsville,” John said.

“I’ll do it,” Blossom affirmed.

“Me too. I’ve been itching for a good fight,” Buttercup agreed.

“If we can save people then I’ll fight too!” Bubbles added.

Brick contemplated as John expressed his thanks to his daughters. Brick was only half-listening as John confirmed that flesh contact wouldn’t spread the DNA mutation, meaning if the girls did get injured like Buttercup, they wouldn’t be at a higher risk.

John had trusted him enough to ask him to be the person to stop him before he transformed and lost his humanity, but why hadn’t John asked him and his brothers to help fight? Brick understood that it was the girls that were the “superheroes,” but he and his brothers had powers too! They were strong, reliable, and they could fight to help protect the city. So why hadn’t John asked them? They weren’t children anymore. Relying on the girls when they had their own lives, wouldn’t it be too much?

Brick’s thoughts were interrupted by Boomer’s interjection. “If Bubbles is fighting, I am too! I’m not going to let my wife risk everything while I sit back and do nothing!” Boomer exclaimed.

“I want to fight too! I’m a police detective. Protecting and serving is my job,” Butch added.

Now that his brothers had spoken, Brick figured he had a responsibility to affirm their decisions. “It’s all of us or none of us. I’m in,” Brick said. “When we were kids we made the girls’ lives tough, but this time we’ll be fighting on the right side.”

Brick stared at John, waiting for his input. Whether or not John thought they should fight wouldn’t actually affect the outcome; Brick and his brothers were going to help the girls. However, Brick was looking for John’s blessing, confirmation that John trusted him and his brothers with more than just affairs involving him. Brick watched as John mulled it over. 

Blossom’s voice cut through the silence. “I want the guys to help us fight.”

Brick glanced at Blossom who was nodding at him encouragingly. Brick guessed he didn’t need John’s blessing. Knowing that Blossom wanted him, er him and his brothers, by their side in a fight was enough.

* * *

Buttercup pounded the punching bag, trying to withhold her strength while letting out her anger. Her shoulder was healed, she was unfortunately sober, and she was pissed as hell. Butch had tried to talk to her after they had left her dad’s, but Buttercup hadn’t wanted to hear it. She had told Butch to go home, and that she was going to the Dojo to think.

Buttercup was doing more than thinking, but it was better for her to channel her anger in a place she knew could handle it. Her father’s house wouldn’t have sufficed, and since Blossom was staying there, the temptation to start a fight had been great. But, their dad had asked them not to, so Buttercup, being the mature adult she was, abided by his wishes.

But her dad was the one who had decided to keep secrets in the first place! It wasn’t like Blossom had decided to exclude her for the hell of it! But Blossom had been gone for years, dealing with her own shit, which was fine and dandy, but who was the daughter that had stepped up for her dad? That’s right, she did since Blossom, the commander and leader, was off on her academic adventure drinking her woes away.

It’s not like Buttercup didn’t have sympathy for her sister and her situation. She did. She and Blossom were still sisters. They still loved and supported each other. But, they weren’t partners. They weren’t Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup liked that Blossom was back and getting her shit together, but at the same time it felt that since Blossom was back she had faded to the background. 

Now that their dad wanted them to fight again, did this mean they were supposed to become the Powerpuff Girls again? Would they just assume their old roles? Blossom the leader, and her the “toughest fighter?” Being a tough fighter was something Buttercup had always taken pleasure in being, but as she grew older, she wanted to be known for more than her strength. Blossom leaving had allowed her to break out of that role a little. Sure she wasn’t fighting crime or monsters, but she was more than just the “toughest fighter.” She had become the de facto leader, someone her dad, Bubbles, and Princess had looked to for guidance. 

Now that Blossom was back, Buttercup could feel herself slipping back into being the “tough” one. When she had asked who the leader would be, she had been serious. If Blossom thought she could just come back and take her place like everything was normal, she would have another thing coming! Who had made Blossom the leader anyways? Maybe it was time for change. The Powerpuff Girls, they didn’t exist anymore.

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Boomer asked. He could feel Bubbles tossing and turning in bed.

“I’m scared! What’s going to happen to my dad?” Bubbles whispered.

“Nothing, if we can help it. Now that we know what’s going on, we can help,” Boomer reassured.

“But Boomer, you heard how Blossom, Butch, and Brick described those things! They’re some human-animal hybrid with no sense of empathy. Are they more human or more animal? At the end of the day they’re still people, right?” Bubbles asked.

Boomer sighed. He loved Bubbles’ kind heart. She was definitely worried about her dad, but Boomer could also tell that she was worried about the creatures. If he wasn’t careful, Bubbles would be out trying to rescue them without regard for her personal safety.

“You heard your dad. When those things transform, they lose their humanity and become a different species. When that happens, I don’t think we need to consider them people,” Boomer finally said.

“That’s terrible! Those poor people must have been scared, confused, and in so much pain! How do we know that they don’t have their humanity somewhere inside? My dad even said we don’t know enough about them. If we have to fight them, and they’re trying to kill us, my sisters will kill them. It’s just so much death and dying. There has to be another way,” Bubbles said.

“Well, you could go hardcore,” Boomer teased. “Then you wouldn’t be as worried about everything you’re thinking about now.”

“Oh haha,” Bubbles said. “You know that I don’t remember what I did when I go hardcore. It would probably be more dangerous if that were to happen.”

“Bubbles, I know you love people and animals, but people and animals were never meant to be combined. Look at what happened with Mojo. His brain functions were severely imbalanced. He’s suffered from mental health issues as a result. Even then, you could consider Mojo a success.”

“I do consider your dad a success! He was able to work to understand his mental health issues, and that helped him give up on being supervillain. What if we can do the same for these creatures? What if their humanity is trapped, or we can help them remember? What if we can reverse the transformations?” Bubbles asked.

“I wish I had an answer for you,” Boomer comforted. “However, this is too new. Until we find out more, I think we need to operate under the assumption that they’re dangerous. If they attack us or other people we’ll need to fight back.”

“I know, but I don’t like it. I never thought I’d go back to fighting,” Bubbles chuckled darkly. “In a way, I was relieved when the monster attacks stopped and the crime rates dropped. It meant I wouldn’t need to fight or hurt anyone again. Now it’s starting up again. I don’t know if I can do it.”

Boomer leaned over to pull Bubbles in for a hug. “This time, I’ll be by your side. We’ll do it together, whatever we end up doing.”

* * *

In a city far, far away from Townsville, Mojo Jojo awoke with a start. He was confused, disoriented, and incredibly thirsty. Mojo looked down, and found that he was merely in his underclothes. Confused, Mojo tried to get up, but found that he couldn’t.

“What is the meaning of this?” Mojo croaked.

Suddenly, the force that was holding him down lifted, and Mojo fell to the ground. His bum smarting, Mojo got up to his feet. He didn’t appear to be injured, which was good. However, he must have been held for a while since he was very unsteady on his feet.

“Hello? Who did this to Mojo Jojo?” Mojo demanded.

Wordlessly, the door swung open. Mojo recoiled from the harsh light.

After his eyes adjusted, Mojo made his way to the door on wobbly legs. Curiously, Mojo peeked through the door to find no one. What was the meaning of this?

Mojo stepped through the door into a long corridor. At the far end was another door. Intrigued, Mojo made his way towards it. Right before he got to the end, the door magically opened. 

This door led to the outside. Mojo quickly stepped through the door, part of him worried it might close if he hesitated. As soon as Mojo stepped through the door, it closed behind him. Mojo had made it out, but it seemed whoever had him, didn’t want him to return.

Where Mojo had exited was a side alley, off of a busy street. Hoping to find people and answers, Mojo made his way towards the sound of people and traffic. Mojo hurried towards the sounds, his legs steadier. As soon as Mojo stepped into the main street, he was almost run over by a car. “Watch where you’re walking!” a man in a taxi yelled.

Mojo reared back, alarmed. Who dared to run over Mojo Jojo? Mojo attempted to turn, but was rudely bumped into by someone, who didn’t even stop to acknowledge that they had run into someone else. In fact, Mojo was surrounded by a lot of people and cars.

There was only one place that Mojo knew of that had such rude drivers and pedestrians. As Mojo walked around, trying to get his bearings, his hunch proved correct. He was in New York City.

* * *

Brick was finally drifting off to sleep when his phone began to ring. Disgruntled and annoyed, Brick answered the phone. “Hello?” he asked, sleepily. Hopefully whoever was calling would get the hint.

After a few seconds, Brick sat up straight, suddenly wide awake.

“What, Butch, hold- Slow down!” Brick said.

After a pause, “What do you mean? You’ve found Mojo?” Brick asked.

“He’s in New York City? What the fuck?” Brick asked, pausing in pulling on his jeans.

“You’re sure? HE’S BEEN ARRESTED? For what?” Brick yelled, pulling on his shoes.

Brick paused in his doorway. “He was walking around New York City in his underwear?” 

Brick stalked to his kitchen, making sure to brew some very strong coffee.

“Let me get this straight. Some random beat cop picked up dad for walking around New York City all disoriented, in his underwear, in late fall, and charged him with disorderly conduct and indecent exposure? Did they give him a phone call? You don’t think that finding a person in that state warrants arrest instead of a mental health check?” Brick exclaimed.

Brick took a long drag of coffee, beginning to seethe. “No I’m not blaming dad. I’m questioning why the cop arrested him instead of trying to help him. And why didn’t Mojo call?” Brick demanded.

Brick spat out his coffee. “He called Him? For bail?”

Brick slammed his head into his hands. “Let me get this straight. Mojo didn’t want us to think he was arrested for doing something evil, so he called Him, who is flying to New York from Milan, just for bail? And Him called you to ask why we didn’t know where Mojo was? Fuck!”

Well this was fantastic. It’s not that Brick didn’t want to involve Him… It’s just that Him easily complicated issues. And now Him and Mojo would be back, and Brick would need to explain what was happening in Townsville and try to figure out if Mojo had been treated as a guinea pig, which once Mojo came to his senses, would find very offensive. This would be fun.

“You’re going to New York City? Wait, we’ll go together. Go get Boomer,” Brick commanded.

“No, I know he and Bubbles are probably asleep. That’s why you call first!” Brick said.

Brick glanced at the clock. It was 3:30 a.m. It was too early for this shit! As soon as Boomer was ready, the three of them would fly across the country to New York City. Hopefully they’d be able to be there before Him. With a groan, Brick began to brew another pot of coffee.

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
  
  



End file.
